Mind and Spirit
by Bizmarck
Summary: A continuation, remaining true to the original themes. Can true romance blossom as Ashitaka struggles to build a workable alliance between Irontown and the forest realm? New adventures and challenges test our favourite characters in these uncertain times.
1. Reflections on a new beginning

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 1 (Reflections on a new beginning.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, it's just a Fan-fic, read and enjoy.

_Authors note:_

_Got to start somewhere, lets get some setup out of the way… :) _

The moonlight sparkled enticingly off of the surface of the shallow lake, the pleasant calm of the summer evening being only disturbed by the nearby rustling of undergrowth. Having not yet cleared the surrounding foliage the obscured dark figure could only itself see the bright points of light flicker occasionally through the thick plant life as it moved. Though it had been here many times before the memory of what it knew to be there was enough to give warmth to its heart.

Emerging from the surrounding forest, the figure, a mounted young warrior, was not disappointed. It was high summer and the cooling effects of the body of water were immediately apparent to him. Fireflies danced around the shoreline rhythmically, and with the stars out in force, a beautiful hue illuminated even this deep part of the forest.

He looked up at the branches high above, and breathed in deeply.

'It had been too long' he thought to himself.

He dismounted slowly, taking care to minimise the disturbance of his beloved animal.

"Everyone has the right to be lazy and comfortable on a night like this" he said to his hoofed friend, patting him on the neck and removing the bridal, it being the only man made item the animal had on. He reached into his pocket, bringing out a small treat he had carried with him.

The mountain Elk nuzzled his masters' neck before taking the treat, an animal of endless energy and affection, his huge horns only hinting at the power he possessed. Stroking the animal's silky red hide, the young man gazed around the small clearing and the lake beyond.

"You can relax Yakkuru" he said to the animal "We're not going anywhere until tomorrow, you can go wandering if you like."

Yakkuru stared at the man for a while, his big brown eyes looking on, thoughtfully. After a short pause the animal moved forward to nuzzle his masters shoulder. The young man laughed.

"Or you can just stay here" he said, smiling. It was rare indeed that the red elk used an opportunity to be away from his master.

The young man moved around the clearing, finding the appropriate spot, he removed the bundle of sticks he had strapped to his back. Leaning down he constructed a small woodpile, using some nearby dried undergrowth. Satisfied with his handiwork he pulled out a flint, only needing to strike it a few times to bring the tinder dry wood to life. Leaning back he observed the flames for a while. Yakkuru, who had been standing nearby observing calmly, moved closer to the fire and lay down in a soft patch of grass. Satisfied with the fires progress the young man reached behind his back to attain a larger log from a small stockpile he had constructed awhile ago, placing it on the fire. Satisfied that he could leave it unattended for a while, the young man moved over to the water, kneeling down to look at his reflection, what he saw was an image he had not been able to observe for a long time… the image of himself. What he saw was a young man, kind and determined, his strong jaw line and thick brown hair framing a hansom face. The only visible flaw to this honourable persona being a small scar below his left eye, he raised his hand and traced its length with his finger.

'You definitely have a strange taste in woman Ashitaka' he thought to himself, a smile appearing on his face. He reflected back to how he had gotten the scar, and indeed the woman who had given it to him. His smile grew as he thought of her, 'the wolf girl' as she had been known, her strength, her ferocity, her… beauty… … his, princess Mononoke. Happily distracted he rolled back from his kneeling position, ending up lying flat on his back, looking up at the multitude of stars high above. With memories of her still fresh in his mind he found himself drifting to times only recently past.

**12 months earlier**

The reconstruction of Iron town was progressing nicely. With a new emphasis on aesthetics and agriculture, the rebuilt furnace was only half he size of the original. Cleverly designed to have the billow powered by a team of oxen, the new furnace was considerably more efficient then the older one, and the new design also freed the woman to undertake other labours. And these they tackled with the vigour and energy that the women of Iron-town were famous for. Soon Eboshi and her kin were well under way in the transformation of their village, pace and excitement only intensified as their new home began to take shape around them.

Ashitaka, for his part, helped where he could, joining in with the townsfolk during heavy team labour (his still lingering curse providing quite useful strength) and becoming evermore a beloved leading figure amongst the town folk.

Almost overnight he had become an excepted member of the community, his natural leadership abilities establishing him as a queasy lieutenant of Eboshi, though a fiercely argumentative one at that. Eboshi had altered her visions for Iron-town to one more in tune with the surrounding forest, though her determination and drive often resulted in a stubbornness regarding the desires of the forest dwellers. Ashitaka found no help amongst the townsfolk in regards to his desired concessions to the forest spirits, as they themselves only regarded their neighbours with fear and mistrust. This resulted in Ashitaka having many long and arduous discussions with not only Eboshi, but the towns people in general. Always open to discuss his ideas of partnership with the forest spirits, the townspeople ignorance of the matter tested his resolve and his patience. Often he would go to bed drained and somewhat disillusioned, as the new peace was turning out to be a thousand times more complicated then the war ever was.

Some solus was found by Ashitaka in his new town residence, Toki and Koroku's new home had a spare room which was semi detached from the rest of the building, while allowing the couple privacy it did afford Ashitaka with the semblance of a family unit. And often Tokis doating and Koroku's simple fun nature was a welcome relief for the mentally strained prince. There was no doubt however that the prince enjoyed his new life in Iron-town, and indeed the entire mood of the town was up-beat and merry, with laughter often being heard throughout the day.

It was a place, and a people, that Ashitaka had quickly grown to love, and something he would fight for. Mental combat had proved much more difficult then its physical counterpart, and the continued struggle to un-cloud the visions of his new friends required every ounce of his fledgling wisdom and natural leadership. As difficult as it was he was making some progress with the people of Iron town, this could not however be said for the other world he had grown to love, the spirits of the forest, and in particular their princess……San.

It had been a month and a half since the death of the great forest spirit, and though busy with the reconstruction Ashitaka had managed to visit San on four occasions. Usually only spending one night in the forest, this time he was planning a two night stay.

Ashitaka hummed a little tune to himself as he fixed some saddlebags to Yakkuru.

Immerging from the small shed at the side of his house holding an axe, Koroku made his way over to Ashitaka. Noting his friends whistling, he smiled wryly and leaned against a nearby post.

"If only everyone was as happy to see the forest spirits as you, your life would be a whole lot easier" he said casually. "Though admittedly most are not as pretty as Mononoke is" he added with the required innuendo.

Ashitaka, giving his friend a knowing side-glance, finished attaching the saddle and moved over to his friend. Koroku however was lost in his train of thought and simply continued. "But then again most are not quite as scary as she is… even the wolves" he said thoughtfully and honestly, as only he could. Ashitaka laughed at his friend's analysis.

"As usual you're spot on" said Ashitaka.

"Hmm" replied Koroku, as if not noticing. "Oh yes" he said suddenly, presenting the medium axe "Here you go, its not that new, but I've checked the handle and sharpened the blade" he finished by handing it over.

"It will do nicely" Ashitaka thanked him. He took the axe, admiring it for a second before wrapping up the blade and placing it with the saddlebags.

Koroku moved up to Yakkuru, stroking his neck, The large elk responded by nuzzling the man.

"So much to carry this time Yakkuru" said Koroku, he turned his gaze to Ashitaka. "I hope you don't get too comfortable out there" he said with a smile.

"My place is near the people of Iron-town" Ashitaka said confidently "But I'll admit that the forest comes as a welcome relief at times" he admitted to his friend.

Though of simple nature Koroku was no fool (at least not all the time) and Toki and he knew the strain that the prejudices of Iron-town placed on him.

"I suppose somewhere between the two extremes you can find a calm place to exist" noted Koroku lightly, once again attending to Yakkuru. Ashitaka gave the slightly older man a thought-full look, his surrogate family was also well aware of the spirit's prejudices. Ashitaka was suddenly very grateful to have a neutral place to return to from the two worlds he inhabited. Though Toki was incredibly loyal to Eboshi her intelligence and independence made her open to new ideas, on the other side Koroku's one dimensional view of life was prone to sway, depending on the situation, though his straightforward nature occasionally lead to some remarkably insightful comments. Together they were a comical combination, but one that seemed to work.

"You should bring her to town one day" said Koroku suddenly, moving over and leaning back on the pole.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea" replied Ashitaka, while fixing his clothes to travel.

"People have got to get over their issues sooner or later" continued Koroku.

Ashitaka finished what he was doing and turned to face his friend.

"And you're not afraid of her any more?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"If you say she's not dangerous then there's no problem" he replied "Plus, now that I'm all healed up I can look after my family" he said, the pride in his voice evident.

"It's good thing that Ashitaka is such a good judge in character then" said Toki airily, she had appeared behind Koroku holding a small package, just as he had started his sentence, and had moved up next to him. Koroku jumped slightly at his spouse's comments, startled at her appearance, she never let him get away with self-promoting comments and he took on his more usual demure pose.

"But the big goon's idea about bringing her here isn't that bad" she added, eyeing her husband off out of the corner of her eye. Koroku, for his part, straightened up a bit, smirking at the complement from his wife.

"People need to get over their fears, and the best way to do that is to confront them" she said stoically

Placing the package under one arm Toki moved up and adjusted Ashitakas travelling clothes, he new better then to resist.

"Maybe your right" said Ashitaka.

"Of course I am" said Toki determinedly. Her expression softening, she took a step back retrieving the package she presented it to Ashitaka.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Just a little something for you and San" Toki replied, smiling. "Make sure you try and keep it cool until diner."

"I hope you made some extra for me" said Koroku, leaning over his wife's shoulder.

"Not that you would deserve it, but yes" replied Toki. Koroku smiled broadly.

"Thank you very much. I'm sure she will appreciate it to" said Ashitaka, placing the package carefully away, and mounted Yakkuru.

"Anything to help…" said Toki. Ashitaka started to lead Yakkuru away, turning back shortly to wish his friends well with a wave. Toki waved at him and Koroku suddenly yelled out.

"And don't let her push you around… show her who's boss!"

He then waved with his usual goofy grin, this quickly disappeared however when Toki made a sudden motion towards him, he cringed for a second, and then she simply walked back to the house, Koroku shrugged and followed her. Ashitaka chuckled at this display and headed back on his way, he received numerous well wishes on the way to the gate and called out a goodbye to the guards on the battlement as he started on his trip.

It was still early as Ashitaka left the town and already worker teams where out continuing the construction on the new terraces, he chatted with several of the workers on the way past.

Just before the bend in the path that marked the end of the habited area one last figure came into view, it was Lady Eboshi, mounted on a horse she was looking down the main road back to the empire.

"Good morning Lady Eboshi" Ashitaka greeted. "Have you come to see me off?"

Eboshi turned her head, then used her one remaining arm to turn her horse to face Ashitaka.

"I don't think that is necessary… considering you're only going for two nights" she said evenly, but not unkindly.

"It is only for three days?" she added, raising an eyebrow. The townsfolk, and particularly Lady Eboshi were still very mistrustful of princess Mononoke and still assumed she would try her best to steel him away from them.

"You will have to learn to trust the forest dwellers if you want Iron-town to live peacefully next to them" said Ashitaka, well aware to what she was referring to.

"I have little reason, or indeed need to" said Eboshi, closing up a little.

"Co-operation is not dependence, and can only make both sides stronger" said Ashitaka solemnly, moving up beside her. She turned her horse back around and both riders looked down the long winding path that led to the empire.

"Come Ashitaka, let's not start again. Go enjoy the day… These matters will no doubt be here when you return" Eboshi said suddenly, her smile returning, she moved her horse around again and gave him a curt nod before trotting back towards her people. Ashitaka watched her thoughtfully, though incredibly stubborn, at her heart remained a single desire, the security and happiness of her people, and this was something Ashitaka could work with.

Suddenly alone he felt his thoughts tumble out of his head as his mind returned to the prospect of seeing San again. A smile growing on his face he leant back, taking in a large breath of fresh air, invigorated, he leaned forward on Yakkuru, scratching him behind the ear.

"Come on old friend, the quicker we get there the quicker your free of this damn load." he said encouragingly. Yakkuru responded to his masters mood, and the two made there way off quickly, enjoying the morning summer weather.

_Authors note:_

_Quite quick actually, well now you know where everyone stands, lets get on with the development!_

**6**


	2. Delicate matters

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 2 (Delicate matters)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, its just a Fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Authors note:

Right, lets sort this relationship stuff out, its complex but fun in its own way, heads up on some deep and meaningful stuff… groovy ;-)

Still the flashback.

Moving at a brisk trot while still on the road Yakkuru was finally able to let loose after Ashitaka indicated to him it was time to turn off. Sliding down the incline Yakkuru picked up speed, bounding effortlessly from bolder to bolder once they had reached the wild but narrow river. Both rider and steed enjoyed the sensation of rushing through dense foliage, as Ashitaka leant low to avoid the branches that flew by. Simply hanging on, Ashitaka allowed his animal free reign as they made their way recklessly down the valley. Coming to the turnoff from the river Ashitaka took a firmer grip of the reigns, indicating for his excited elk to slow down. Coming to a stop next to a small creak that flowed into the river Ashitaka quickly jumped off, patting his friend for a second before going down to the water for a drink, and to splash water over himself. After catching his breath Yakkuru moved down to drink as well. Ashitaka also splashed some water over his friend to help him cool down, and then stretched a bit. Pausing to enjoy the scenery, Ashitaka finally turned to address is animal.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Yakkuru pawed at the ground eagerly. Ashitaka moved over, patting his friend for a second before again climbing on.

The two headed off at a lazier pace through the forest. It didn't take long for the first little white spirit to appear. "Rattle rattle rattle" went the little creature. Ashitaka bowed his head respectfully.

"And how are you today?" he asked politely. The little creature rattled again, then started to move, leading Ashitaka on. Though he now knew where he was going, Ashitaka was always glad to see the little creatures, it meant that he could relax. Stretching again Ashitaka thought of his coming discussion with San…

Considering the continued difficulty he had with San it was rather surprising that he considered going to be with her a rest from his troubles. Truth be known she was considerably more stubborn then Eboshi on most matters, and even forgoing her strong prejudices, the cultural differences between the two, considering her upbringing as a wolf spirit, made interaction with her an occasionally volatile and dangerous affair. Though despite all this there was something entirely more rewarding between him and this girl as compared to anyone else. The slightest indication that she was becoming more tolerant of his views, or every time he felt he understood something new about her, invigorated him more then words could describe. And this was quite evidently the case with her as well, for as often as she seemed extremely suspicious and cold towards him there were also times of tenderness and acceptance… and more importantly then anything else an extreme desire to try. For the gap that separated the two youngsters was large but their longing to find acceptance in each other was stronger than any of the occasional disagreements (and many were extreme!). There could only be one explanation for these massive swings in behaviour, quite simply, the two were in love.

Ashitaka sat lazily on Yakkuru, swaying from side to side as they went through the forest, though relaxed he nevertheless picked up on the movement of a large animal through the undergrowth next to the path. Ashitaka looked down in front of him, both Yakkuru and the little spirits seemed to have noticed the noise, but were unconcerned. Ashitaka waited until he judged the sound was close enough, then spoke out.

"Good morning young wolf spirit!" Ashitaka called out, looking in the direction of the noise. "I hope I find you well!"

Ashitaka waited for a response.

He did well not to fall from Yakkuru when it came, not from the direction of the noise but almost behind him, a little way forward and on the other side of the track.

"Morning young human master" came a deep husky voice. After froze for only a minor second, but long enough for the new speaker to recognise. Ashitaka turned to address the new voice, Yakkuru for his part, had not flinched at all, and simple stopped after the newly appeared giant white wolf had 'spoken'. Ashitaka treated the wolf to a generous smile, though without baring his teeth.

"I hope I am not disturbing your morning hunt" he said to the new arrival. In front of Ashitaka the second of San's brothers appeared form the direction of the original noises, leaping out in one easy pounce to land elegantly in the centre of the path, then sitting down.

"Not at all brother" said the second arrival, the honorary title of brother was now one commonly used between Ashitaka and the wolf spirits. Ashitaka was still viewed with great suspicion by the two wolves, particularly the older of the two, and the new title had been used at the request of San, though Ashitaka was still guarded to use it himself, and addressed the two more respectfully when San was not around.

"In fact it was 'you' that we wished to interrupt…" continued the first spirit to appear, the older one. "We would like to have a word with you in private before you reach San"

"Certainly" replied Ashitaka. Though he was not concerned, he nevertheless took on a more concentrated attitude, this was not a communication he wanted to be misinterpreted in any way. Ashitaka got off Yakkuru, and after stroking him a few times moved over to a large stone nearby, he sat tentatively with his legs crossed, to show his two companions he was willing to give them his respectful and full attention. The two waited until he was seated.

"What do you wish to discuss?" Ashitaka said finally.

"San" said the younger wolf "and you" he added, no hostility or bias present in his gruff voice.

Ashitaka smiled, he needn't have asked.

"What are you planning with San, why do you keep coming here" said the older wolf, a little impatiently.

Ashitaka had expected this question earlier to be honest, but the two brothers had obviously tolerated his presence originally. Now, however, with the passing of more time they had had the opportunity to contemplate the future… and they were starting to wonder, where it would lead them.

"I wish to make a life with her" he said after a slight pause.

"A life, what life could you offer her?" scoffed the older wolf "Is she to live amongst the humans, is she to be your wife!"

Ashitaka had expected the first part of the response, almost to the letter, the second part however threw him a little, as he had not expected them to know human customs to any great detail.

"I can not lie by saying that I would not desire such actions, but it is clear to me that this will never be." he said calmly, and with only a hint of sadness.

"We have sensed your intelligence young human" stated the younger wolf calmly. "You must forgive my brothers indignation, this is a sensitive subject for us" he continued.

The older wolf calmed down slightly.

"Your own abilities and soul are not in question" the younger continued "We have experienced this first hand"

"Or we would not have allowed you to keep returning" interrupted the older wolf pointedly.

"However" continued the younger "we are well aware of how much confusion and anguish this new contact is causing to San"

Worry crossed Ashitakas face.

"This is not something she would show to you, or indeed to us" said the older Wolf. "but it runs so deep, that we, as her brothers, can sense it… and in-fact have seen it"

Ashitaka regained his composure a bit, it wasn't shocking that San should be torn through her new contact with him, though hearing it was still difficult. Next to him Yakkuru lifted his head as if noticing something, Ashitaka wasn't paying attention, and also didn't notice the younger wolfs side-glance.

"This is regrettable, but unfortunately unavoidable" said Ashitaka.

"Simply leave, and never return" came the obvious reply.

"That would be a betrayal of my instincts" replied Ashitaka, well aware of his terminology.

"I desire her as a life partner" stated the young man confidently. "But I care for her beyond even that, I state this because I believe that this course of action will be the happiest and most rewarding direction for her. If I thought otherwise… I would leave without hesitation… as difficult as that would be"

Ashitaka looked from one wolf to the other, they were obviously impressed with his resolve.

"She can not live in your world and you can not live in ours, where will you find peace?" asked the older wolf, now more respectfully.

"We shall make a new world" replied Ashitaka. "One where our separate worlds will combine in such a way that we, and others we come in contact with, can exist peacefully."

"That is a noble thought" stated the older wolf calmly " but even noble spirits must sometimes live in an ignoble world."

The young wolf continued "You are still young and full of hope, are you sure **_your_** old world will allow the two of you peace?"

"With the help of San… yes" replied Ashitaka

"You expect much from our sister" said the older wolf.

"No more then I expect from myself."

"She does not see your vision, perhaps she does not want it"

"With your help I believe she could easily see it, and when she does, and understands, I know she will work towards it."

"You presume much, why should we help, and what makes you so sure she will."

"Because she will do this, not for herself, but for those she holds dear… It is after all for the benefit of her world."

"Benefit!" scoffed the older wolf, annoyance returning. "You make it sound as if the forest is in need of help."

"Worlds that are not isolated must interact. Failure to adapt to the changes of the surrounding worlds will lead to divergence, and ultimately the destruction of one over the other."

"We are not afraid to die for what we believe in" said the older wolf defiantly.

"Death accomplishes nothing" retorted Ashitaka, it was one of the few times the two wolves had ever heard him raise his voice (though only slightly).

"To fight is always an option… but are you not betraying your guardianship of your world if you let your hate and anger blind you from at least considering an option which will see it safely into the future?"

"What future could the spirits and the forests have in the world of man?" retorted the older wolf.

"If it remains its enemy, then none" said Ashitaka simply. "And this will be to the detriment of man as well."

"We must bring the two together, for the benefit of both" continued Ashitaka.

"What you are proposing will be immensely difficult… for both sides" said the younger wolf.

"Most worth while things in life usually are" said Ashitaka vaguely, his mind still on San.

"We are however at a massive advantage.. your mother, it seems, has given us the way forward" he said, more up-beat.

"In what way?" asked the younger wolf.

"She has given us San" Ashitaka said simply. "Without her I could not be here, nor this chance possible."

He finished up, looking from one wolf to the other. The older appeared still mildly agitated, though much calmer then before, both wolves turned to each other, then bowed their heads as if in deep contemplation. Ashitaka watched them for a while then he himself closed his eyes, recounting the conversation just past to satisfy himself that he had not erred. Birds chirped overhead when the older of the wolves spoke again.

"The path you have chosen is long and dangerous" he said evenly "but it has not been chosen without contemplation, and worthy of an attempt. Much can change before the journey ends, and indeed we may still part ways, but for now we will travel with you, and assist where we can."

"I thank you" said Ashitaka with a smile.

"We will see" said the older wolf, getting up. "We will be back later" he said, louder then was necessary, and with that the two wolves got up and ran off down the path, leaving Ashitaka alone once again. Ashitaka sat for a short while, then got down from his rock, looking around he found Yakkuru a little off the path.

"Yakkuru lets get going" he called to his elk. The elk however looked at him for a second then continued grazing. Ashitaka, a little surprised at the animals lack off attention, looked on.

"Don't you want to go and see San?" he asked his old friend. With that Yakkuru again raised his head and after looking at Ashitaka looked past him for a second, nodding.

Ashitaka turned to find San standing tall, hand leaning on a tree.

"San" breathed the young man. "How long have you been here?"

She had her usual strong expression about her, though her movements were graceful and soft, and so was her voice.

"Since the start" she replied, Ashitaka stayed were he was, looking slightly confused.

"My brothers wished to have a talk with you" she said. "Though I would not allow them to do it alone"

With that she moved from her position, jumping down from the rock onto the small path.

"They agreed that I could observe, but nothing else" she finished up. Ashitaka knew there would be no apology for the deception, it was simply not in her nature.

"Did they find out what they wanted to know?" asked Ashitaka, only the tiniest hint of annoyance present in his voice "And you?" he added.

"Many questions where answered, perhaps more then were necessary" she said in her monotone voice. Ashitaka thought back to the conversation, the comment about Sans emotional turmoil! This revelation had obviously not been discussed beforehand. He thought for a second before continuing.

"I means a lot to me to know how much you care San" Ashitaka said softly. "It would be useless if I were the only-one."

Sans expressions softened slightly but her eyes remained strong.

"I am not proud of these emotions, you should not have been told" she offered.

"All emotions are a source of strength" Ashitaka said confidently. "You must simply know how to use them, and never ignore them"

As if to prove his point he moved forward, San looked hesitant for a second but soon she found herself in the young mans embrace. He tenderly but firmly held her, and with her mind now striped of thought she found herself returning the embrace, resting her head on his chest, the young couple lost themselves in the moment. It was only the second time they had embraced in such a way, though Ashitaka had spent some considerable time with her, she had remained hesitant and withdrawn. Though he did not mind, being content with her company alone, the physical tension had been one of the factors which had caused the strain between them. This was definitely turning out to be a long courtship.

Ashitaka was elated with San's response to his touch, and in no small measure relieved at the breaking of the strain in further avoiding it. After a while he released his grip slightly and the couple parted just enough to look at each other, their hands still wrapped around one another's hips.

"It is good to see you again San" Ashitaka said finally.

"I am glad you came" she replied.

Ashitaka released his grip on her and lifted his hand to her face, stroking it gently, and treating her to a generous smile, she blushed slightly and returned the smile.

"Are you ready to go on our little journey?" asked Ashitaka.

"I have all that I require" San replied, now that tension between the two was broken, she was able to maintain her relaxed attitude.

"And your brothers?" asked Ashitaka. Every time he had been to see San she had vary rarely been alone, and even then not for very long, privacy was not something that wolves felt was important.

"They will meet up with us on the way " San replied. And with that she moved over to Yakkuru who had returned to the path, stroking him a couple of times in greeting. Indicating to the packages on Yakkuru's back San asked.

"So what has Ashitaka got you carrying around?" she asked Yakkuru.

"Only some items for our trip, and a little surprise" replied Ashitaka for Yakkuru quickly, well aware of Sans ability for limited communication with most animals.

"Don't worry I will be walking the rest of the way" he said, patting his friend. He turned to San.

"Shall we be on our way?"

She nodded to him, and together the two headed off, San leading the way.

The two youngsters made their way through the forest, it was turning out to be a beautiful day. Both were content to let the more serious topics slide, simply talking about what they had been doing in each other's absence. The mood remained light and jovial. At about noon the vegetation began to change and thin out as they made their way ever higher into the mountains. Their destination ended up being a small lake about halfway up, this lake was the major source of water for the river that in turn emptied into the larger lake around Iron town. Ashitaka had long wanted to explore the mountains, and San was more then happy to show him one of her family's summer hunting grounds.

The two stopped for lunch just after noon, sitting in a larger clearing next to the river they were treated to a spectacular view, the forests stretching out in all directions, and Iron-town, far below, glimmered in the hot afternoon sun.

Ashitaka brought out some flat bread and vegetables, as suspected San had plenty of dried meat on hand. Together they quickly prepared something to eat. Though originally sceptical San had quickly grown to like some human food, and now gladly joined in with whatever Ashitaka had to offer.

Munched away happily, Ashitaka suddenly turned to San.

"San" said Ashitaka after completing his last bite. "I'm glad your brothers and I had that discussion earlier"

San turned her gaze from the scenery to look at him.

"And I'm glad you heard it too" he continued. "It is good that you know how I feel, and what I have planned"

Ashitaka looked back at the scenery.

"But it is all for nothing if I don't know how you feel, or how you see your…" he paused for a second "_our_ future to be."

He continued to stare out at the glorious day, leaning forward to rest on his knees. Beside him San moved to get up, Ashitaka, did not turn to watch her. She looked down at the young man, a small frown crossing her normally neutral, if concentrated, expression. She stood there for a while, coming to some sort of conclusion she moved over behind Ashitaka, who still did not indicate that he was about to move. She sat down immediately behind him, placing her legs on either side. Sliding one arm around his waste and placing her other hand on his shoulder blade she leaned on the arch of his back, placing her head to look over his shoulder. He had not flinched during this, but the slight shudder she felt from him when she leaned onto him, indicated that her actions were not entirely expected, but entirely welcome; she smiled to herself for a second.

"You have awakened many thing within me Ashitaka" she stated quietly into his ear.

"I have never felt such joy… or such sorrow then when I am with you, or when I am thinking of you" she continued, the emotions carrying only slightly in her voice.

"Believe me when I tell you that my sorrow only existed in the future. For I could not see a way in which the joy I felt with you now could exist in such a place." she continued reassuringly.

Ashitaka resisted the urge to interrupt, so as to in turn reassure her, as difficult as it was.

"I can not abandon my past" she said softly, and with noticeable strength. "No matter how strong my feelings for you"

Ashitaka both savoured and feared these words, as such verbalisations of personal feelings were rare indeed from San, and doubly powerful given the current theme.

"You have shown me and my brothers that there is a path… And not only does this path allow for my past to live on, but also gives me a future with you."

Ashitaka closed his eyes in relief, knowing 'the decision' had already been made.

"I… like my brothers, will take this path with you… for as long as I am able" she said, finishing up in a more comforting tone, lowering her other hand so as to hug Ashitaka from behind. Ashitaka simply sat there, lowering one of his hands to gently caress Sans arms, which were still wrapped around him.

"Thank you" he said simply.

San's brothers had rejoined the small party about halfway up the remaining distance to the small lake. The two brothers appeared to be more relaxed, now more then ever… they had always been polite to him, but an underlying scepticism had always been apparent. Ashitaka had obviously passed a test of some kind, and he couldn't help but feel more at ease, accepted in this new atmosphere. The two wolves talked freely around him now, with the younger one rather eager to tell him about some of their recent adventures in more detail. San was also considerably more relaxed, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her face no longer reverted back to a concentrated stare after she smiled, but stayed relaxed… hopeful. She also now initiated a lot of contact with Ashitaka, quite happy to touch him or hold him if the opportunity arose.

He responded in kind, and at one stage simply reached the small distance between them to take her hand. She was a little confused at first, but after explaining that it was his clans (again careful use of terminology) usual sign of affection she simply blushed slightly, and obviously approving, because she couldn't stop smiling for the next few minutes.

**9**


	3. Delicate matters part two

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 3 (Delicate matters part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, or anything else for that matter, its just a Fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Still the flashback…

They reached the small lake just before sunset. The lake itself was only two hundred and fifty metres across or so, but looked very deep. They had passed the last of the tree line only two hundred metres or so before and the majority of the vegetation was grasses and bushes. A small clump of trees next to the lake looked surprisingly out of place in the otherwise flat clearing. Moving closer Ashitaka recognised the ruins of a small temple at the centre of the cluster of trees. It was obvious that the trees had been tended as saplings to allow for them to gain a foothold in this harsh environment. The temple itself was abandoned long before, and in a state of disrepair, the once tall roof had collapsed in on itself, but in such a way that one of the impressive beams created a hollow on the stone foundations. Now grown over the ruins provided shelter from the wind and rain, with an entrance large enough for men to walk through four abreast, and large enough inside to easily house the small travelling company. San led the way, dropping her small travelling bag on some piles of straw in the corner. Her and her brothers used this as a temporary den while hunting in the mountains. Ashitaka moved to the old walls, examining some old artefacts scattered here and there. He asked San if she knew anything about the ruins, to which she replied that it was an old human structure, so of no interest to her other then a shelter. He scolded her for a second before returning to the artefacts.

The two brothers entered the temple, indicating to San that they were eager to go for an evening hunt. San asked Ashitaka if he would like to join them. Ashitaka politely declined, saying he had something to do, and wished them well, the younger wolf seemed more disappointed than San, as she had not appreciated the scold, but she left with a pleasant enough good bye.

Ashitaka used the remaining light to investigate the temple. It had, at one stage, been a rather impressive building dedicated to the local spirits, using the lake in front of it as a focus of the worship, obviously regarding it as the life giving element for the forest and valleys below. The garden and trees had been an important element it seemed, allowing for nature to flourish in an area due only to the assistance of man.

Exploring the immediate grounds Ashitaka found the remains of an extensive garden as well as various other small structures, he also found some trace remains of wild flowers and bushes not naturally suited to the area, he suspected that at its peak the garden would have been quite impressive. Yakkuru was also appreciating the garden, chewing away happily at some rarer plants. Ashitaka shook his head at his old friend, and went back to his baggage. Retrieving the food he received from Toki, he placed it so as to get the cooling effects off of the lake. Returning to retrieving the axe he set to work making a small woodpile out the front of the temple entrance on the stone landing. There was an abundance of dried wood lying around and with little effort he soon had a stockpile that would last for four nights. Looking around he found a number of loose cobles and constructed a small fireplace at the entrance. Satisfied that he had created a comfortable place for his friends to rest, he lit and tended the fire. Retrieving a small pot, he set about making a stew from the ingredients he had brought along. The sun finally set fully and the stars came out in force, it was a glorious wind still evening. Iron-town's lake glimmered beautifully far below and Ashitaka could see a number of individual fires as well as the smelter flickered brightly. He was essentially finished with dinners preparations when San and her brothers returned. He only became aware of their presence when Yakkuru, who was sitting nearby, looked up and out into the dark. Getting up he looked out in the same direction, his night vision slowly returning, he could make out the two white wolves standing a way off, looking in his direction. Ashitaka took a deep breath, he knew what was to come would be difficult, but he felt confident he had chosen the right time to push the boundaries further.

"Come brothers, join me by the fire! I have prepared something to eat!" he called out to them.

He watched as they obviously discussed their next move, now that he could see better he could also make out San standing in front of them. They took their time, and Ashitaka didn't hurry them, standing patiently, he kept an eye on the simmering pot. They appeared to make a decision and made there way forwards, slowly. Coming into the light Ashitaka saw that San was carrying some cuts of meat and that all three were covered in blood, the hunt had obviously been successful.

"Why have you made a fire? You should know that this is something that would not please us" stated the older wolf. The combination of his displeased expression and blood covered coat looking decidedly menacing in the firelight.

"I am only too aware of this, that is why I have waited until we were well away from the forest before introducing you to this fundamental human pastime."

Ashitaka looked at each party member individually, San for her part did not look as openly hostile as her brothers, she was well aware some of the food she now liked from Ashitaka was cooked, but this direct confrontation with her brothers put her in an uneasy situation, she was going to allow Ashitaka to convince her brothers directly.

"Fire represents many of the most undesirable elements of human nature, it is also the tool most often used against us… As something we despise so much, why do you choose this as our first introduction to the human world." said the older wolf, moving closer, the rest of the group followed.

"Elements that lie at the core of a foreign culture are usually the most difficult to understand, and can quite often be the most disturbing to an outside observer" replied Ashitaka. "But you must start at the core, if you wish to avoid misunderstandings of what that core generates in other behaviour, and thus avoid further clouding of judgement and anger towards the foreigner"

The larger wolf stopped to look at Ashitaka, his face calming considerably, behind him his brother was looking more intrigued now than anything.

"I will be interested to hear your thoughts on this later" said the older wolf, his tone indicating a hint of challenge to Ashitaka. "For now however, excuse us as we clean our coats."

And with that he walked off towards the lake, his brother following, San looked over to Ashitaka, moving up next to him to place the cuts of meat next to the den entrance.

"Would you like me to cook some of that?" asked Ashitaka, somewhat quietly but cheerfully.

"Only a quarter" she said, pointing to a specific piece "And as much as you would like" she added, giving him an encouraging smile before going off quickly to join her brothers.

Ashitaka prepared the meat, almost finishing with cooking before San and her brothers returned. San moved up first, placing her coat near the fire to dry and sitting next to where Ashitaka had made his place. The two brothers moved up and lay down next to Yakkuru, a little further back from the fire. The only sound came from the crackling of the fire and the constant soothing background noise of insects performing their nightly rituals. It was perfectly wind still, and the scene was lazy and relaxed. Ashitaka served San the small meal he had prepared, and after offered some to her brothers, which they naturally refused, he sat down to his own meal close to San. Other than some light banter and some compliments by San they ate in silence, the two wolves dozing by the fire, the younger one especially enjoying the warmth, almost falling asleep. This was broken however when Ashitaka completed his meal, the older wolf had been using the time to formulate his questions and had waited for the young man to finish his meal.

"You humans must always make things so complicated" the older wolf suddenly stated, indicating to Ashitakas retrieval of the plates he and San had used. This comment gave his younger brother a start, as he had almost been asleep.

"Why must everything you do be so unnatural?" he asked, no emotions present anymore in his voice or expression, he had obviously prepared himself for a long open discussion.

Ashitaka was about to clean up a little, and his immediate hesitation was somewhat apparent. San saw this as well and after a second stood up, moving next to Ashitaka.

"I will clean up if you like" she said simply, but kindly, taking the plates from his hands. Ashitaka had always cleaned up before this but she had naturally seen him do it many times. He thanked her and went to wash his hands quickly, he had retrieved enough water from the lake so that no more trips were necessary, he sat back down cross-legged across from the oldest wolf, San cleaning up behind him, but always remained in earshot.

"Human instinct is not to work against nature but to make the best of it." Ashitaka stated, now himself ready for a serious discussion.

"What is best for humanity does not appear best for nature" the wolf replied.

"It would appear so in many cases. But ultimately everyone must live in nature, this is unavoidable, and anything other then a harmonious existence would be futile from even the human point of view. This is simply something that many humans are still to learn, and so their current abuses of nature are really an abuses upon themselves, so ultimately not in the interest of man."

"I have seen no examples of this at all, current human nature simply abuses nature for its own end."

"As complex and unfathomable as human behaviour sometimes appears, its' actions can almost always be traced to fundamental goals that you yourself share."

"And what would they be…" asked the younger wolf.

"Survival" said Ashitaka simply. "regardless of consequence any animal will utilise whatever resources available to survive. Humans are in constant struggle with other humans, it is no different then the struggle between two wolf packs, simply more elaborate, and with more consequences, and over a considerably longer time frame"

The older wolf thought for a second before continuing.

"Even when there is no struggle, human's simply consume nature, their numbers and way of existence are simply not compatible with nature."

This time it was Ashitakas turn to sit and contemplate. Behind him San had almost finished cleaning up and packing away.

"The removal or separation of man from nature seems to be a common thought amongst all conscious beings. And a grave misconception. All animals will change their environment to suit them as much as they can, and the consequences of these changes are for them, largely immaterial. Humans are simply the most capable animal at doing this so far. But for that increased effect on their surroundings, they also posses more insight, and can change their behaviour from knowing it's effects in the future."

"It does not appear from that comment then anything other than the world of man will soon exist in this world"

San had finished packing away and after placing her hand reassuringly on Ashitakas shoulder moved over to her brothers to give them her support.

"Humanity has many more requirements then simply food. They utilise all elements of the world around them, not only for survival but for the enjoyment of life, and their own development. The separation of man from nature is the greatest error, the world of man is the world of nature, man cannot, and does not want to live without the forests and the plains and the animals. Given enough time and peace man inevitably redirects his resources and energy to the harmonious coexistence with nature and the vilification of it. This temple was an example of that, the community that used to exist here obviously had a high regard for nature, and took great pride in its processes. Surely you have a memory of this, the spirits of the forest must have allowed them to coexist at one stage."

The older wolf looked on, his younger brother had been listening intently and now spoke up.

"Our mother told us of these people long ago, they were noble and wise, and their departure from this world through a series of disasters was the only time our mother felt sorrow for man."

"After that time however every other human contact only produced mistrust and anger within her, until the point were she was no longer sure that the humans she could remember could have been human at all. Perhaps humans are only now showing their true nature, and their deeds before, something they can never return to." added the older brother.

Ashitaka looked on, human nature was proving very difficult to defend.

"Yet she must have had some belief in man, some hope in their underlying nature." Ashitaka stated. "Otherwise she would have never given the infant San a chance."

He looking over at San for a second, to ensure a reference to her human origin did not raise undue hostility. San for her part sat impassively, she seemed to have come to terms with the fact that she was at least part human, without the usual disgust that this thought had generated in the past.

"Humans are a potential, as are their methods and tools. As infants they have the opportunity to develop into almost any mentality imaginable, ones that are constructive and ones that are destructive. Just as their most important tool, fire, has the same potential in very dramatic ways."

"Fire only has benefits in the world of man." interjected the older wolf, allowing his feelings on this example to influence his otherwise calm expression.

"Everything in nature has a purpose, is part of the whole, allows for life to exist… am I right?" asked Ashitaka calmly.

"We hold that to be true… to a great extent" said the younger wolf.

"Fire is a part of nature, a large part in-fact, humans can harness this most extreme of natural phenomenon's, to create great things. And even to serve nature, even if this is usually indirectly."

The older wolf looked doubtful, it was a far stretch but he was trying to fathom a link, and in doing so understood many other aspects about humans and their ways.

"Many humans today are ignorant of the old ways, survival and fear have been too long on their minds. This is something quite common in these modern times, it blinds people from seeing into the long-term and thus incorporating old truths in such a way that will greater guarantee survival, in the medium and long term."

"And what would these truths be" asked the older wolf.

"That the people that integrate and cooperate with their environment the best, will ultimately be in a better position then all others that don't. Humans are difficult enough to fight, there is no use in fighting against nature, ultimately whatever happens, they will lose."

He finished up, silence returned to the campfire as everyone contemplated the last line of conversation. The fire had grown low during this discussion, Ashitaka used the respite to place some more logs on the hot coals, soon the small clearing was filled with light once more. The older brother waited until Ashitaka once again took his seat, however before he could say anything San spoke up for the first time during this discussion.

"I have often sensed much frustration within you when you have just arrived from the human world." she said. "It does not appear that your message is quite as easily received as you are stating here"

Ashitaka looked over at her calmly, he knew her intelligence and her position in the current situation, so didn't misread the last comment as any type of attack, nevertheless he contemplated before responding.

"Fear and ignorance are the most powerful enemies of logic and wisdom. And the people of iron-town are unfamiliar with their surroundings… and as you may appreciate, very fearful of that which I am telling them to trust and cooperate with. Not withstanding their current fear of not surviving… not only the environment, but other humans as well."

He paused for a second to allow this to sink in.

"That is why I require your direct help in this matter, the only way to move forward is to remove fear and mistrust from the equation. Something that will require major commitment from both sides."

Once again silence enveloped the small gathering.

"This will require many concessions from our world, I am not sure the new world you are proposing will be desirable for us" stated the younger wolf.

"As you are well aware the world of man will prevail, it is now simply inevitable." said Ashitaka, almost sorrowfully.

"The extent to which you yourself can influence the world of man only depends on your desire to interact with it. As I said man is a potential, fighting against it is now ultimately futile. However, leading it in a direction that is most beneficial for yourself and, as we have discovered, ultimately beneficial for man, can allow many, if not all, of the ideals you now hold dear to exist in the world of man, if changed ever so slightly."

He looked at each of the wolf pack individually.

"You, like the people of Iron-town, must decide if you can live with these changes." Ashitaka concluded. The fire crackled slightly as all again turned to contemplation. The fire was going nicely now, and it did not appear that the conversation was going to continue any time soon. Ashitaka stood up.

"I think this would be a good time for me to allow you some time alone" he said to the small group. They indicated their approval.

"I will take a walk around the lake, it is a lovely evening" he added, moving past them he gave each of the pack a smile, before moving on. Yakkuru for his part had fallen asleep and was dozing peacefully.

With the fire and trees now behind him Ashitakas eyes re-adjusted to the night. It was quite simply spectacular. The moon was out and the landscape shimmered magically. He could not help but feel content, moving around the upper side of the lake, taking his time and savouring his surroundings. It took him twenty minutes to get to the lower side of the lake. Off to his left, he noticed the fire was still going strong, San must have placed some-more wood on it, he smiled to himself. Standing there he looked out at the spectacular view. He was lost in the moment when he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned to find San, carrying the wet cooling pouch walking towards him.

"You forgot to eat some of your food" she said pleasantly, walking up to him and handing him the pouch.

"I think now would be a perfect time to eat it." he said with a smile. Looking around he found a nice place to sit. Moving over he sat down and unwrapped the pouch carefully, San joining him, leaning back on a rock and looking out into the night.

"How are your brothers?" asked Ashitaka, not looking up.

"Kaji (the younger brother) is asleep by the fire" replied San. "Gendo (the older brother) has gone for a stroll"

Ashitaka continued to prepare the food, it had been well packed by Toki, and the heat of the day had not penetrated through to it.

"I hope I have not gone to quickly, even Kaji sounded more negative then I'm used to" said Ashitaka solemnly.

San looked over at the young man, he was using the separated ingredients to make something, his delicate actions seeming contrary to his strong powerful persona, she smiled to herself.

"You are a very persuasive young man Ashitaka" said San sweetly. "But some things simply require more time, no matter how convincing… or charming you are" her voice finished almost teasingly. Ashitaka raised an eyebrow, then smiled, 'well at least some things were going better then expected'. The tone of voice was enough to allow the worries of the world to slip from Ashitakas mind, all he could think of was San, a decidedly pleasant experience.

"As long as I can see that my charms are well received, that is enough for me" he said in a tempting tone of his own. Sans smile broadened, this type of flirtation was entirely new for her, and she was enjoying it immensely. Ashitaka finished preparations and presented San with a smallish sweet pastry, it was fluffy and light with creams on top, having had too much filling it was a little awkward to eat without making a mess.

"For you princess Mononoke" announced Ashitaka proudly.

"What is this?" asked San, sitting up straight.

"It's a sweet" said Ashitaka handing it over, San had difficulty trying to hold it without touching the cream or filling. Ashitaka smiled as he took his own and sat down close next to her.

"You eat it after dinner, it tastes very good." he assured her. San cautiously smelled the item in her hands as Ashitaka looked on encouragingly.

"It's a little difficult to eat" he said continuing. " you have to try and balance the filling and cream so I doesn't fall out anywhere. But that's half the fun."

Ashitaka observed his own pastry for a second before taking a strategic bite then chewing slowly, enjoying the sweet taste and soft texture. San looked at him for a second but he was off in his own world. Returning her concentration to the pastry she dipped her finger into the cream, placing it into her mouth. Her eyes sprung open as her taste buds registered a taste she had never had before, having been cooled by the ice-cold lake was the finishing touch, it was quite simply the best thing she had ever tasted. Looking at the pastry she took a tentative bite, chewing thoughtfully she enjoyed the new taste sensation the pastry and filling brought to her. Finishing quickly she took a large bite, chewing thoroughly and savouring the sensation. With two more large bites she was quickly finished. Ashitaka, one hand behind his back, leaning, looked over, he was only halfway though his own pastry.

"You shouldn't eat so quickly… now you have nothing left" he said with a smile, pleased that she had obviously enjoyed it. San had managed to only get a little filling on her hands, she quickly consumed the rest.

Ashitaka was chewing thoughtfully when he noticed that San had turned her head to look back towards him. Chewing slowly he followed her eyes, she was looking at the last peace of his pastry, looking back at her eyes she had made eye contact with him, but her eyes flickered back to his pastry. Ashitaka swallowed slowly, and with the two now frozen in place his eyes traced down her face to her mouth, where a sly smile exposed itself for a second.

He reacted only a fraction of a second before her, opening his mouth wide to stuff in the remainder of his pastry in. It was a rushed move and much of what was left ended up on his face and hands, especially after San somehow managed to leap from her seated position in one fluent move, seizing both of Ashitakas wrists with her hands. Her momentum caused the two to role a couple of times until San ended on top of Ashitaka, pinning him to the ground. He struggled a little for show, but effectively let San have her way. Finishing chewing quickly he swallowed hard, grinning at San before saying.

"Sorry San, just not quick enough" he said cheekily. She smiled back at him looking from his face to his hands.

"Quick enough for something it seems" she replied.

She positioned herself so as to lick the remaining pastry of off Ashitakas hand. Ashitaka laughed, both from the situation, and the sensation directly. San finished with his hand and looking back down at him for a second, smiling before moving down to his face. Ashitakas chuckled faded quickly as she made contact with his face. The close proximity of her made the young man flush red, he looked up at her eyes, she was quite happily licking the one side of his face, she was about to move to the other side to get the last little bit when their eyes met and locked. She came to a stop with her mouth hovering just above his. He looked into her eyes, unable to stop himself he closed his eyes and lent his head up to kissed her. San didn't move, allowing Ashitakas lips to press against her own, her eyes were still open and she studied Ashitakas face as her mind took in this new sensation. She started to kiss back tentatively but then broke the connection to lean back up, half-siting on top of him. Ashitaka placed his head back on the grass, looking up at her, Sans expression was kind, if a little confused, though still very much in control. No longer really restraining him she released his left hand, Ashitaka leaving his own hand where it lay. She looked down at him for second. Gently she used her free hand to remove the last of the food from his face with her finger, placing it in her mouth. She moved her free hand back to place it next to his head.

"An what do you call that?" she asked, relaxed.

"You did not like it?" countered Ashitaka in a soft voice.

"I did not say that… it was, unusual" she replied with a smile.

"It is called a kiss" said Ashitaka "Its like holding hands, only a little more personal"

"Human customs are proving to be quite interesting" San almost purred, and with that she lent back down to give Ashitaka a kiss, and a very passionate one as it turned out. Ashitaka embraced her tenderly, and the two shared an innocent romantic moment.

They stayed where they were for some time, Ashitaka staring at the sky above, San laying next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. The two talked as young lovers do. Eventually they made their way back to camp, the older wolf, Gendo had returned and was dozing, only opening his eyes for a second upon their return. The fire had died down in their absence, with the amber glowing soothingly. The two youngsters made themselves comfortable for the night, snuggling together in their individual covers. Soon all of the party members were asleep, everyone enjoyed the piece of the night.

Authors note:

Gee that got heavy, but seriously, considering how the original story was set up and the difficulty each character faced the only way for the story to move forward convincingly was to have some seriously deep storyline, and anyway there was some groovy romance in the end ;). But now that's set up we can get some action going! Also I know that the names Gendo and Kaji are from another series but I still don't call it a crossover, they only have the slightest similarity to their original characters, I just needed some good Japanese names. Also the cream pastry thing may be totally off, and the flat bread too actually, I know nothing of traditional Asian cooking, but you get the picture… just substitute it with an equivalent…

**10**


	4. Out of the frying pan… Part one

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 4 (Out of the frying pan… Part one)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, its just a Fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Authors note:

Time to shake things up a bit, some action and stress for our favourite characters. Stress brings out the best, and worst in people, it's marvellous! May you live in interesting times, as they say. ;-)

Back in the present.

It was a beautifully relaxed scene, Yakkuru was still dozing peacefully by the fire, and paying little attention to his master, who himself was still gazing dreamily at the stars high above. Contented, the elk didn't even bother to raise his head when Ashitaka finally got back up. The young man had been lying there for some time, and the fire had died down a bit. Placing some more logs on the fire the young warrior sat next to the elk, patting him absent-mindedly. The elk raised his head slowly, not because of the new attention from his master, but because it sensed something in the air, a presence… recognising the new scent Yakkuru again lowered his head, only making a small peaceful noise to indicate that he had even sensed anything at all. The whole episode remained unnoticed by Ashitaka however, as he was still daydreaming.

About one hundred metres away at the edge of the clearing a figure moved silently atop a rocky outcrop. Careful not to let its white coat expose its position to the young warrior by the fire, the figure nevertheless moved effortlessly, gracefully bounding from rock to rock. It was obvious from the elegant movements that the figure was female. Finally reaching a large boulder that would give her a nice vantage-point she halted momentarily, creeping the rest of the way up to the outlook's edge on all fours. Reaching the edge, the figure slowly removed the facemask it was wearing to reveal the face of beautiful young warrior. Peaking over the crest, the firelight emphasised her feminine features and strong eyes, her expression softened somewhat upon seeing Ashitaka, he was still leaning against Yakkuru. It was obvious that he had not noticed her, resting her head on her hands, she happily observed the young man for a while. She smiled to herself as her mind also started drifting back to past events. She was momentarily distracted however when the young man suddenly stood up, she ducked down slightly automatically, and watched him silently. She couldn't help but grin to herself when he started do disrobe, she watched tentatively as he placed his clothing one by one neatly in a pile. Finishing up he gave the fire one more check before making his way over to the water, lowering himself into it carefully. San almost gave away her position as she re-positioned recklessly to get a better view, cursing her impatience she nevertheless was still carrying a massive smile on her face. Reaching a new position she looked back down at the young man, he had closed his eyes and lent back, San observed him for a while, coming to a conclusion as to what she would do in regards to this new development, the young lady moved back into the foliage.

Making her way quickly through the forest she began to circle the clearing, moving at speed she nevertheless also began to daydream about past events, her body moved on a very efficient autopilot as her mind wandered.

Back to ten months earlier…

San blinked a couple of times as she attempted to wake up from her peaceful slumber. Her eyes slowly focused onto the face of a young man, it was Ashitaka, still sleeping quietly. Unable to deny her first thought of the day she leaned across the small distance that separated them to give the young man a kiss. Ashitaka's expression wrinkled for a second before his eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning" said San happily.

"Good morning to you to" replied Ashitaka happily, after a couple of seconds. Ashitaka stretched out animatedly, San for her part followed suite. Unable to stop himself Ashitaka used the opportunity to tickle the preoccupied San, laughing loudly, she counterattacked, the two wrestling playfully before falling out of Ashitakas bed.

Downstairs Toki and Koroku looked up and across to the noise coming from Ashitakas room.

Koroku grinned, and chuckled slightly to himself.

"And what are you grinning at?" asked Toki pointedly. Koroku instantly put on an over innocent face.

"Nothing" he replied. Toki kept an eye on him for a second before turning her attention back.

"Come on you two breakfast is almost ready!" she called out. The noise from Ashitakas room stopped, and only a small chuckle could be heard, the two were obviously getting ready to join them.

It had been a very quick couple of months since the trip into the mountains. This was the forth time that San had stayed in Iron-town and it was by far the most relaxed of her experiences here. She had first only come for a visit, escorting Ashitaka home from their trip into the mountain, they arrived just before evening. Her original reception was naturally very cool, with the memories of the deaths of two men at the hands of San's mother still fresh in the minds of most residence. San for her part remained aloof and alert, like a true princess, doing her duty because she must, this was not exactly what Ashitaka had in mind but he was glad enough that she was there at all. There was no open hostility, as Ashitaka had worked hard to prepare the people of Iron-town for this event, particularly the two woman who's husbands were lost. Everyone had remained distant initially, except for Toki and Koroku, who tried hard to make San feel welcome, for Ashitaka's sake if nothing else. Toki and San were getting on surprisingly well, after an initial awkward phase. As soon as San was somewhat out of the public eye she was more at ease and able to open up a bit, if with a little prompting from Ashitaka. San's uncertainty with the human household gave enough base for amusing light communications, and Tokis interest in Sans independence gave them a strong mutual interest. The first visit was only a short one with San not staying the night.

During the second visit Ashitaka took San to see lady Eboshi, the reason he had not done this during the first visit, instantly made itself apparent as the temperature of the room seemingly sank by ten degrees as San and Eboshi made initial eye contact. Any pleasantness in San seemingly drained away as her old wolf like expression returned for the first time in days. Eboshi proceeded with her normal pleasantries as only she could, seemingly humble but holding all the power. Ashitakas overpoweringly stern presence, and wise interjections was all that stopped the two ladies fighting right there and then, though lady Eboshi now only had one arm she was not one to back down from a fight. Both were incredibly proud women, and still held a lot of open animosity towards each other. The shear overwhelming presence required by Ashitaka to maintain order in that first solitary meeting overwhelmed him and he deteriorated rapidly towards the end. This caused the end of the first interaction only two hours in. In the end, it took this event for the two women, for their first time since the start, to stop their singular negative attention on each other and to realise the amazing physical and mental effort Ashitaka had invested in this first critical meeting. He looked physically drained and though still relatively composed both woman were openly concerned for his health, they parted pleasantly enough and San helped Ashitaka back to his home, where he promptly fell asleep. Unknown to Ashitaka San and Eboshi met up again that night, running into each other on the battlement next to Eboshis garden, as both woman had wanted to find a nice quiet place to think about what had transpired. Luckily the first topic of conversation was Ashitaka, and his continual vain efforts to bring the two worlds together, Eboshi made a comment about the stubbornness of men, which generated a smile from San. Now no-longer fixated on their hatred of each other and at least willing to give each other a chance, they talked a little more openly about what challenges lay ahead for Ashitaka's plan. The conversation lasted only thirty minutes or so, but was calm and relaxed.

Though only thirty minutes long it did more to bring understanding and tolerance to the two woman's relationship then if the previous conversation had lasted a further eight hours. They parted politely, but still curtly, a critical first 'understanding' having been reached, using Ashitaka as their common ground. It was only a start, but it was critical if they were to build up any further trust and co-operation. San was not expecting to stay that night but she was still worried about Ashitaka, who was delighted to find San sleeping next to him upon his waking. San told Ashitaka of her and Eboshis meeting the night before, and the outcome of it, this placed Ashitaka in the best mood anyone had ever seen, he couldn't stop smiling for about two hours.

The following two weeks where an interesting affair. Ashitaka and San organized for an extended trip into the forest for the braver of the villagers. Toki, Eboshi and Koroku lead the way and about forty others (many women dragging their reluctant husbands along) made the journey. Though they did not visit the central lake, the villagers saw many amazing sites, San pointing out, and helping to collect, many plants that could be used for different medicinal purposes. She also explained different aspects about the forest and introducing the villagers to some of the different forest spirits. Most of the villagers were scared enough meeting the small white rattling spirits, which where numerous throughout the forest, some almost fainted at the appearance of San's brothers. Toki lead the way, marching up to the giant wolves and greeting the two brothers respectfully. Gendo and Kaji were on their best behaviour and greeted each person in turn, even managing a greeting to Eboshi, though the tone in Gendos voice changed noticeably. They trip was most successful, with everyone returning to Iron-town with wild and wonderful stories. So much so that Toki and San organised for a number of women (including many new ones) to have another trip only a week later.

From then on Gendo and Kaji made an appearance around-Iron town once in a while, each time greeting the people they met.

The next visit of San's had been most eventful, Gendo and Kaji had accompanied their sister, and to honour the event Eboshi and the people of Iron-town had put on a bit of a celebration. Tables had been set around a large fire, and a feast was put on, though notably no alcohol was permitted. Most people where quite relaxed now in the presence of San and her brothers, who made their place as guest of honour to one side of the fire. Gendo remained aloof and alert, Kaji however was much more approachable, and in a sign of his age even ended up playing a bit with some of the villagers children who had innocently approached him during the dinner. Both Eboshi and Gendo gave a short speech towards the end of the dinner, though being very formal, both were well delivered and did much to help settle peoples minds on this unusual event.

The night ended quietly with Ashitaka sleeping outside by the dying fire with San and her brothers. Gendo mellowed a bit by morning, and all three left in good spirits.

During the last few weeks before San's fourth visit, Ashitaka joined her and her brothers for a few nights in the forest. Things were looking up, though, there was still an underlying tension between both sides, more of an uneasy truce then a partnership. San tried to cheer Ashitaka up by saying it was only a matter of time, but Ashitaka was still worried, he knew much could happen to quickly ruin the shaky new goodwill it had taken weeks to build up.

San and Ashitaka made their way to breakfast, Toki greeted them heartedly, as did Koroku in a slightly teasing tone, it had only been the second time San had stayed in Ashitaka room and he found the whole thing a great source of amusement. Luckily San was somewhat oblivious to such insinuations, Ashitaka simply gave a slight smile, and Toki gave her husband a dark look.

Soon all where seated for breakfast.

It was still early morning and though still warm the heat of the day had not yet made itself apparent.

"You think we are going to finish the new water channel today?" Koroku asked Ashitaka, between mouthfuls.

"I don't think there will be any problems, the aqueduct looks sturdy enough." he replied.

"Ahhh fresh cold water right here in town again" said Koroku dreamily. "I hope you woman appreciate all our hard work" he added airily, indicating to his wife.

"Hmph" she responded. "If it wasn't for Ashitaka being there, you lazy bums would still be at the first turn of the hill, lazing under a tree complaining that its to hot to work"

"Its dangerous hard work" countered Koroku.

"That's why you men are doing it, and so you should be" retorted Toki. "The fields are already finished. And the aqueduct to the town, which you should have rebuilt, we will complete today as well." she added.

It was true, under the leadership of Toki and Lady Eboshi the woman of Iron-town had raced ahead of schedule, After the men left to start the aqueduct the woman had finished the terraced field preparation and started building the aqueduct from the hill across to iron-town itself. During this time iron production had only dropped by thirty percent, a testimony to the efficiency of the new system. The men had originally scoffed at the idea of the woman building the town aqueduct, but as usual they had excelled, and the men had doubled their efforts so as not to be outdone.

Ashitaka and Koroku prepared to leave, it was an hours walk to the construction site and the men assembled early each morning. Most of the woman had shown up to see there husbands off, the last week had required a lot of dangerous work, with today being critical. Though there had only been one injury, it was still a tense time for all left behind. San was going to remain with Toki for awhile before going back to meet her brothers. Though San did not help in any physical construction she did help tend the sick and injured, reliving people to work on other matters. San gave Ashitaka a goodbye kiss, which he received casually, San had no issues with public shows of affection, indeed she wondered why no one else did it. In a show of bravado Koroku waited till the men began to move out before giving Toki a quick kiss on the check and running after them, Toki was momentarily stunned before turning red. Koroku got a rousing reception from the men, Ashitaka was one thing, but Koroku… that was something else! The men were on their way, and the braver of the woman give Toki a light ribbing.

The upper end of the aqueduct had proven quite challenging, with the terrain undulating considerably, many construction challenges had to be overcome and the final aqueduct across to the new water source had ended up being quite impressive. The chosen watercourse was a small lake in-between two steps of the one waterfall system, this being fed from the lake Ashitaka and San had visited two months earlier. The access to this lake was steep and dangerous, with about a fifty metre span between the mountain edge and the hill system that wound its way to Iron-town. The gap was only about thirty metres deep but a fast running creek at its base required a fifteen metre span to be set up against the cliff face.

It had taken meticulous planning and coordination, with men suspended from ropes clambering over the cliff face to prepare for the two large timber members to be lowered into position. These massive logs would span the distance to meet their counterparts coming from the other direction. It had taken all involved to construct the rigging apparatus and haul the members into position, Ashitaka was helping with the ropes as he and twenty other men strained to hold the first log as Gonza co-ordinated the lifters and the men fixing the log to its pre-made support in the cliff itself. Men on the other side were also struggling as Gonza attempting to line up the second log with the first. Muscles strained, timber and men groaned, Gonza yelled as the massive logs slowly came together.

"crunch!"

A massive roar went up as soon as Gonza gave the all clear sign, the most difficult part was behind them. Uplifted by their success the men quickly assembled the rest of the support structure and platform, successfully bridging the small creek. Everyone stood around eagerly as the master carpenters finished the last of the timber aqueduct. Ashitaka, Koroku and others were preparing to release the water when the final ok was given. Again a might cheer went up as some of the water from the lake was for the first time diverted down the aqueduct. Everyone watched on proudly as it started on its way to Iron-town, it would only take the water fifteen minutes to reach the city walls.

Ashitaka bound down the mountainside of the small creek valley recklessly, calling to Yakkuru as he descended, Gonza and a small team of men were already waiting with horses and tools, they made their way off as Ashitaka finally made it to Yakkuru. The small team of men rode back along the road as Ashitaka and Yakkuru made their way back up the hill to gallop level with the water as it raced towards Iron-town. Ashitaka could hear the excited calls from the men below as Yakkuru raced expertly across the occasionally difficult terrain. They had soon caught up with the water and were able to slow down to a canter. Ashitaka occasionally called to the riders below to say that all was well, the new aqueduct had been built considerably sturdier then the old construction, but it was always better to be safe. Soon they were almost at Iron-town, the diverters were working perfectly and the water flowed past the new fields and waterwheel until it reached the final aqueduct. Down below many of the woman had already come out onto the battlements to welcome the riders home, and to watch the water make its final journey across their new aqueduct into Iron-town. Ashitaka gave a quick wave before making his way back to the construction site with the other riders.

It was already evening when the workers had finally returned to Iron-town, cleaning up had taken the rest of the afternoon.

The ladies had also been working, setting up a massive temporary bath for the returning workers, with hot, and now ice-cold water available in massive tubs for the men to wash-themselves with.

"Wow… Glad to see you ladies finally appreciate our hard work" commented Koroku as he and the other men saw the freshly prepared water and towels.

"Now don't get a big head, we already had our turn" replied Toki, placing the last of the towels.

"And we don't want to have to put up with your sweaty smell all night either" called out another one of the girls, throwing her husband a bar of soap. All the woman laughed, and they left the fenced off area for the men. Toki giving Ashitaka a good natured wink on the way past. The bath was exceedingly well received and the men took their time. Though the sun was setting the day was still very warm, and the afternoons work had really worn the men out. In fact it had been two weeks of hot weather, the air and everything else was tinder dry, and the men barely needed the towels to dry off. Emerging form the bath they found the ladies had prepared a large communal meal, bringing out the tables so they could all eat in the slightly cooler evening air. The dinner passed enjoyably, Ashitaka forgetting his usual worries about the future to partake in the light conversation and laughter that punctuated the evening, soon most where in bed, even the furnace was only minimally staffed. Throughout Iron-town windows and doors were flung open, some people sleeping on balconies and rooves to escape the night heat. Only the few sentries were awake to see the emergence of an electrical storm far off over the hills, the occasional distant crack of thunder and flash of lightning only barely noticeable, and not causing concern to the men on watch, as it didn't look like it was coming towards Iron-town.

"San wake up" came the hurried voice of Kaji. San stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes she looked out of the entrance of the cave, Kaji was waiting impatiently.

"What is it?" asked San, still not fully awake.

"Gendo is calling for us, he is at the southern pass" replied Kaji, there was a slight emergency to his voice, which brought San out of her sleep. Grabbing her mask and spear the young princess moved quickly towards her brother, who had already turned, San jumped on the large wolfs back, both quickly ran off towards the distant ridgeline.

Iron-town, and the lake it was situated on, was actually located halfway up a large mountain system that ran north to south. Positioned towards the southern tip of this mountain range there were only a couple of peaks to the south before the terrain turned to plains. Though there was only one road into the area, from the east, there were some forested passes that lead through the surrounding barren peaks, a large one to the north west and a smaller one immediately south. Human activity had pretty much contained itself to the north side of the east-flowing river next to the road. San and her brothers had effectively managed to scare off any encroachment south of Iron-town and the river. The lake system that was her home was located south east of Iron-town, it was from there that she and Kaji made their way to the peak that overlooked the plains to the south.

Running at full speed Kaji and San were soon above the tree line, accelerating across the now clearer landscape they could see Gendo ahead, perched on a rocky outcrop. Almost upon him San noticed a strange light reflecting off his white fur. Thinking of only one thing that could generate such light her worst fears where realised upon reaching the crest. Kaji and San recoiled in shock as they observed the sight below them. The crown fire they saw was still a fair way off, though the intense light it generated had already started to illuminate slightly off of the mountain they now stood on. The electrical storm that had generated it was already off to the west. But a warm undercurrent was now driving the fire north, straight towards them, and straight towards their home.

"We must mobilize the forest animals" stated Kaji distressed.

"There is little they can do against this" stated Gendo calmly and sorrowfully. "the fire is too intense… the wind to strong."

San looked over at her older brother, Gendo could read the weather well, she knew better then to doubt him, San looked back down at the approaching fire.

It seemed to her to be almost marching forward, like some kind of infernal army, trees just ahead of the fire seemed to hold out for a few seconds before exploding, as the combustible leaves drove the intense heat onwards. The front had expanded out but was still quite narrow, the steady winds keeping it heading mostly in one direction.

San looked to the north and south. The rocky outcrop continued for a few miles to the south and would adequately stop the advancing fire, however the forested pass to the north would allow the fire to cross the ridge line and advance down into their homes. Though only half a mile wide, it would still be impossible to stop the intense fire from coming through, and spreading again, San knew what a crown fire meant. Unlike most fires, which where occasionally quite beneficial for the forest, a crown fire meant the death of the older trees, though the forest would eventually recover it would be decades before large trees once again flourished in the place she now called home.

Contemplating for a second San came to a decision.

"We may not be able to save our homes any more, but we can still save a lot of the forest" she said confidently. "We must coordinate the animals to minimise the fires damage" she continued.

Gendo seemed to come out of the slightly saddened trance that he had slipped into.

"I will go inform Ashitaka, the humans will help" she continued. Gendos eyes focused on his younger sister.

"What can they do? They might almost be happy to see our home destroyed." Gendo said bitterly

"Humans can control fire, perhaps they know a way…" she replied.

"To have the forest destroyed like this is not to there advantage."

San continued automatically, almost mechanically moving towards Kaji. "We must move quickly if we wish to have any forest at all."

Kaji snapped out of his own trance and turned around automatically. San jumped onto his shoulders. Gendo and San exchanged glances for a second, then Gendo gave a begrudging low growl and said.

"I will do what I can"

Before moving out towards the fire.

**10**


	5. Out of the frying pan… part two

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 5 (Out of the frying pan… part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, it's just a Fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Still the flashback…

San and Kaji made their way back towards Iron-town at an amazing speed.

With the great forest spirit now gone the animals of the forest had started to lose a measure of their spiritual intelligence, though communication was still possible between clans. Even though Kaji and Gendo where now all that remained of the great gods in the local forest, they were seemingly immune to this general degradation, and indeed their presence was all that stopped the total eventual disappearance of the old spirits influence on the forest animals.

It took the two only thirty minutes to reach Iron-town.

San dismounted about one hundred metres before the entrance. Kaji immediately turned to go and rally the local forest spirits. The guardsmen had seen her coming, and without hesitation lowered a ladder for her to come up the wall.

Surprisingly, lady Eboshi had organised for this little access for San without Ashitaka even asking for it. The guardsman noted the urgent persona of San.

"Princess Mononoke, what is it?" he asked with concern.

"Ring the alarm, where is Ashitaka?" San demanded, though her voice was more urgent then harsh.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to do that" said the guard hesitantly, he was still a little unsure of San himself.

"Look over there"

San pointed to the Southern horizon, now getting a little annoyed. "A forest fire is coming and if you do nothing soon this whole valley will be destroyed" she stated with urgency

The guardsman turned around to see… there was a strange red glow coming from the mountains to the Southwest.

Without another word San simply jumped off the wall, rolling skilfully before running quickly towards Toki's and Koroku's house. The guardsman, still a little dazed, watched her run off for a second before looking back at the horizon.

Behind her San could hear the alarm bell begin to ring.

Koroku came running into the main room of the house just as Ashitaka came half hopping down the stairs, both men where still frantically attempting to finish dressing. Koroku was about to say something when the front door burst open, San quickly running into the room, this caused Koroku to jump back in shock and collide with Toki, who was coming up behind him.

"Ow!" exclaimed Toki as Koroku stood on her foot.

"Ashitaka!" called out San between gasps, bending forward somewhat in an attempt to catch her breath. Ashitaka re-sheathed his drawn sword and quickly moved over to her.

"San what is it?" he asked concerned, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Quickly, we must find Lady Eboshi, a forest fire is coming, and we must act now." she said between gasps.

"A forest fire?" said Toki questioningly.

"Toki, get everyone into the main square" said Ashitaka, in his calm authoritarian voice. "San go with them, I will bring Eboshi"

And with that he ran from the room.

San soon recovered her breath, and was able to explain the situation to Toki as they made their way to the square, Koroku had gone to round up the stragglers and spread the word. San arrived at the square just as Ashitaka and Eboshi made their way down from her quarters.

San and Toki made their way through the crowd, many of them still holding weapons, as they would normally be needed if the alarm were raised.

"What is going on, called out an older man from the crowd."

"Look to the south!" called Lady Eboshi. "And ask yourself what could create such a light… then you will know."

Due to the excitement hardly anyone had noticed the eerie orange glow coming from the south. It didn't take long for the turned crowd to comprehend, a sudden dry crosswind ramming the implications home.

"A forest fire?" called someone over the sudden loud murmur of the crowd.

"Yes!" called San above the crowd, moving up next to Ashitaka and Eboshi. "It is the biggest I have seen, it will come into this valley and destroy everything if we don't act know."

Though it wasn't directly stated many people naturally assumed that San was implicating that they should attempt to save the forest.

"We can not save the forest, we are too few, we must protect Iron-town and the aqueduct." called out an older woman in the crowd. This was followed by general shouts of agreement.

"My brothers are rallying the forest spirits even now, you will not be alone, the fire must not be allowed to set hold in this valley!" replied San more desperately.

"We can not stop the fire!" re-iterated an older man.

"But we can contain it to east of the lake, this will save your precious aqueduct" countered San.

Again there was murmuring, all knew that Sans home lay to the east of the lake.

"What about your home child?" asked an older woman closer to the front with concern, ignoring the general banter around her.

"It can no-longer be saved" replied San in a downtrodden tone, though she quickly regained her strength "But I must do what I can, the fire can only come strongly over that ridge through that pass" San said pointing to the pass she and her brothers had been next too only moments before. "If we can contain the fire to the east of the lake, we can hopefully save all of the new forest growing to the north and west. You stand to lose much yourself with the burning of the forest."

Ashitaka had been standing behind her, looking on with concern, he was unsure of what to do, though he would help San regardless, he did not expect the people of Iron-town to, and was reluctant to use his influence to sway them with so much at stake. Unable to decide he simply acted for himself, moving forward he placed a hand on San's shoulder, she turned for a second to look at him, when he said.

"I am going to go and help San divert the fire, people of Iron-town, you must do what you think is right, no-one can expect more under such circumstances."

And with that he took Sans hand and began to move off towards the stables and Yakkuru, San gave a disappointed side-glance at Eboshi before following Ashitaka, a deep frown present on her face. Again murmurs began to circulate from the crowd. Suddenly there was a bit of a ruckus and San suddenly heard Toki say.

"Koroku and I will also help, we can not abandon our new friends!" she said defiantly. Moving purposefully through the crowd towards Ashitaka and San, Koroku in tow.

A smile appeared on San's face as Koroku, now actively moving on his own, and Toki made it through to them.

"Thank you" said San gratefully, though it was only a token gesture, it was nevertheless a moral boost.

"Not a problem" stated Toki confidently. "I'm just starting to learn about all the great things that live in the forest, and I'm not about to lose them" she finished with a confident smile.

"We will do what we can to help divert the fire" added Koroku less confidently, but still with a genuine sense of purpose.

"No you will not" came the sudden and authoritative voice of lady Eboshi. San's head snapped around to give Eboshi a glare, she still did not implicitly trust the older woman. Ashitaka however knew the look and curt smile on Eboshi's face, so held his judgment.

"You will not divert the fire." stated Eboshi again, now that she had everyone's undivided attention, she paused for a second for effect. "We will stop it."

Instantly after the comment was made upheaval occurred in the gathering. It took a moment to settle the crowd down. Even San looked taken aback.

"How do you plan to do this?" asked Ashitaka, his strong voice carrying easily.

"Princess Mononoke is correct, the fire can only come over that pass in strength" she stated to all, turning to San she continued.

"Can we get up to the pass in time to do some work before the fire arrives?" she asked.

"If you move now… yes" replied San.

"Good" said Eboshi.

"How can we stop it?" called out a man from the crowd.

"We will fight fire with fire…" Eboshi replied with an almost evil smile. "We will create a fire break at the crest of the ridge, and back burn the grasses and deadwood on our side, when the fire arrives we will only have to be vigilant about spot-fires. If we take away its fuel the fire will die out."

"It will take too long to clear the trees." Interjected San, though she was obviously hopeful that Eboshi had an answer to this problem.

"We will use powder and mines to blast a path through the larger trees" replied Eboshi. "Don't doubt that we humans are anything other then skilled in the art of destruction" she added with a little too much arrogance.

San looked at the woman evenly, as much as she did not trust the woman the plan sounded feasible, and if nothing else San knew that Eboshi did not lightly risk the people of Iron-town or their land, San nodded in agreement.

"The spirits of the forest will assist you" she said confidently.

"Good" replied Eboshi, for once sounding less arrogant. "Ashitaka, you, San and the riders take shovels and torches, go ahead and start backburner as much as you can at the top of the pass and the ridgeline, remember you must burn as much on the ground without loosing control, otherwise it will all be for nothing. The rest of us will prepare to take the mines and powder to the ridge, we should arrive in one and a half hours." she finished up, pausing for a second to allow Ashitaka to react. He nodded at her, determinedly.

"Riders! Grab your equipment and mount up, we move out in two minutes!" called Ashitaka then he turned to face, Koroku.

"Come on people lets move out!" called Gonza behind them. "We do this for Iron-town and my-lady!"

"Well Koroku the ox-driver, I hope your feeling in fine form tonight?" asked Ashitaka lightly, "We may even beat you up there" replied Koroku confidently. Toki gave him a slight disapproving side glare but lightened quickly, given the situation.

"You two be careful up there… we'll see you shortly." Toki said.

"Toki, Koroku!" called out Gonza "The lady requires your presence!"

Even though she was now very serious San managed a smile before the two turned to go.

Soon Ashitaka and San were mounted on Yakkuru, shovels, axes and torches replacing their usual weapons and large water pouches slung across their shoulders. The rest of the riders, about twenty in total, soon met them at the front gate.

"Lets move out!" called Ashitaka, and the party moved out at a brisk gallop.

This was the first time San had ridden behind Ashitaka, but given the smoothness of the Red Elks movements, she was given a comfortable ride.

The riders had quickly made their way along the lake's shore. Up ahead, Kaji appeared from the tree line. Ashitaka slowed as they approached, San jumped off and sprinted across to Kaji, jumbling on her brother's back.

"We have no time! Quickly follow us through the forest!" called San to the riders.

"Come on men!" called Ashitaka, prompting Yakkuru to follow Kaji. The rest of the riders followed behind, all diving into the forest at high speed.

San held on tight as the dark scenery of the night flashed past.

"Kaji! Be mindful that the riders need to follow!" called San into her brother's ear as he began to lose the following group.

"These riders are to slow!" complained Kaji, slowing down a bit and turning to ensure Ashitaka was still in view.

"What can these few humans do?" asked Kaji as he again waited for the riders to catch up.

"They bring torches, they will use fire to save your home" replied San calmly, observing the riders with a slight air of apprehension. Kaji stopped panting for a second to look back at his sister.

"Use fire to fight fire" he thought out aloud, and then he grinned for a second. "Sure sounds like a human idea." he concluded, but with an edge of respect.

It only took five minutes for the riders to clear the forest, San and Kaji used this time to discuss Eboshi's tactic during their frequent stops. As soon as they broke clear of the under-scrub to the higher grasslands to the east of the forested pass San dismounted, while her brother, not even slowing down, broke off to run to the stone ledge.

San looked back to the rock outcrop on the opposite side of the forested pass, the fire must have gotten considerably closer as the rocks glowed yellow and red in the intense light. She frowned at the possibility of being too late.

Ashitaka broke cover and immediately spotting San, indicated for Yakkuru to go to her. Noticing him she moved forward and jumped up behind Ashitaka in one fluid motion.

"Quickly we must go straight to the pass" she said. Behind the two the other riders finally appeared, and immediately turned to follow Yakkuru.

Ashitaka had time to look around and noticed the extent of the front they would have to cover.

"The grass is to long, we can not maintain control over such a wide front." he said in exasperated. The more he looked around the more he became dejected, there was simply too much dry wood lying around.

San was momentarily taken aback, she took it as an offence that Ashitaka thought only the humans would be fighting the fire, but then he had not seen any indication that the forest spirits could work together in any great unity. Still however Ashitaka let out a short gasp as San suddenly applied considerable pressure to his waist.

"Ahhh" he said, totally surprised.

"Don't think yourself so important human" she let slip. "You are only 'helping' us save our homes, and possibly yours… We will do all the work" she finished, with particular emphasis. It was the first time she had reverted to her harsh voice around Ashitaka in many weeks. Ashitaka was still stunned, but quickly understood what she was suggesting. It was a stressful situation for both of them and Ashitaka was not quite prepared to let such a comment slip.

Off to his left he could suddenly here the loud howl of Kaji, looking up momentarily he saw the large white wolf, yellow almost glowing off of his coat, standing on a rocky outcrop.

"I am not a mind reader San" he said suddenly but with only a hint of anger. "I must balance my considerations just as you must balance yours." again his voice was not as even as it usually was. The two rode in silence for a second. San however was not the type of person to apologies, and simply decided to continue the conversation on a more productive course.

"Kaji and I will co-ordinate the spirits to control the backburner" she continued.

"We should stop this side of the pass to split the forces and co-ordinate" she added in a more conciliatory tone.

"We will only need to send two riders for each highland" commented Ashitaka, now back on track, "the rest of us can start working on the pass."

Ashitaka and San finally reached the beginning of the forested pass. The rocky ledge they were on dropped off sharply about thirty metres into it, this natural phenomenon provided the windbreak that gave the larger trees a foothold across this rocky ridgeline. From their current position they could see clearly across the top of the trees to the boulders on the other side about three hundred metres away. The height of the trees had remained uniform as the savage winds that occasionally howled in winter kept their heights in check. Only smaller shrubs and bushes existed on either side of the pass, trying to expand the small forests dominion on the exposed slopes. Both riders dismounted and looked around, Kaji was howling again, and San could hear the replies from Gendo out near the fire front. She looked sideways at some movement from the trees further down the hill.

"I will be back shortly" she said in a business like manner. "Inform the men but keep them here"

She turned to go but felt Ashitaka grab her hand. Surprised, she stopped before turning to face him. He said nothing but simply smiled while applying a small amount of pressure to her hand. She looked at him for a second with her stern expression before repaying him with a determined but kind smile, and squeezing his hand back for a second before letting go, running off to the trees below.

Ashitaka turned to see Gonza and the riders approach, most were looking either apprehensive or outright scared. They were still fifty metres below the ridgeline and could not see the fire directly, however a massive plume of smoke now covered the heavens above them, and the light of the fire played menacingly on its ever changing and spreading form. The glow of the fire had now grown strong enough that the area was well illuminated, even with the disappearance of the moon behind the column of smoke.

"This is madness!" called Gonza, bringing his horse to a stop. "There are too few of us, Eboshi was foolish to send us up here with that girl! We should warn the people of Iron-town to turn back"

Behind him was a general murmur of agreement. Ashitaka looked from one to the other calmly. His steadfast eyes quickly bringing a silence to the small gathering.

"Since when did you start to doubt the leadership of Lady Eboshi?" asked Ashitaka with distinct force in his voice. He was greeted with silence at this obvious ploy.

"She has more reason to distrust San then any of us, yet she is willing to give co-operation a try, she obviously believes this course of action to be in the best interest of Iron-town." he continued. Though in the back of his mind he honestly believed that Eboshi had seriously underestimated the situation, and doubted she would continue with the idea if all that they saw now was told to her, he doubted that she had that much faith in the spirits ability to co-ordinate.

"Even Eboshi can make mistakes" countered Gonza. Ashitaka was momentarily impressed that he would openly doubt a directive from Eboshi.

Doubt started to crept into Ashitaka's mind, even he had initially despaired at the sight… what was it that had changed his mind… San, he thought of her for a second, there had never been a doubt in her mind that the spirits would rise to the occasion, she believed in the plan even though it relied so heavily on Eboshi ideas, the woman she most despised. San was taking a big chance, and placing a lot of faith in Iron-town, and in-turn him, the least he could do was return the faith.

"If we don't stop the fire her, we will lose the aqueduct, and almost all the immediate sources of wood, the cost will be enormous!" he called out. "Eboshi knows this" he added a little quieter "She also knows her enemy" he said with a distinct note "Does anyone doubt this?"

Ashitaka looked from rider to rider, each knew the answer.

"She knows what the spirits are capable of, now lets get to work, there is no time for doubt here!" he called out the bluff, using all his control to cover his anxiety. Gonza looked at him and the two locked gazes, Ashitaka held his ground, placing his future squarely with his faith in San. It was enough, Gonza broke eye contact and immediately dismounted.

"Come on men there is work to do" he called out behind him. The others started to dismount.

Moments earlier, after leaving Ashitaka San had been undertaking a discussion on very similar grounds.

"Why we called here?" said a leading member of the Ape clan indignantly "Fire is not here, we waste time."

San ignored his comments momentarily, looking around at the spirit representatives that had shown themselves. In front of her where a few deers, boars (a few having returned to the forest), bears, apes, some smaller wolves, foxes, badgers and numerous smaller animals. Behind them in the gloom of the forest, from ground to canopy San could hear the multitude of animals moving in the dark, only the representatives had stepped forward, but the whole forest appeared to be alive given the sheer number of spirits in the background.

"We have assembled here to coordinate an attack on the fire, we will stop it crossing the ridge." she said with authority.

"The fire is to big, we can not stop it, we should run" came the smaller voice of a deer spirit.

As was usual during the night the animals had adopted a more spiritual form, with their bodies showing black in the night and their eyes glowing with internal energy.

"You are always too quick to run" came the voice of a smaller wolf spirit. Behind him a Fox sniggered to himself, in the background, noises indicated the deer clans disapproval of this comment.

"Calm yourself!" commanded San.

"We are all here for the same reason, there will be no fighting here!" she added. The forest seemed to quiet down a bit.

"The deer is right, many of us come from the fire to be here, it is to big, we can not stop it." said the largest boar, already blackened from his efforts to restrain the fire with Gendo.

"You are right" replied San, many animals quietening further at this admission.

"We can not destroy the fire… However we can destroy its food" she stated.

"Without food it will kill itself" she finished by looking over at the small forested pass through the ridge. Many of the animals followed her gaze, though they had continued to lose much intelligence after the disappearance of the forest spirit the larger spirits retained enough to understand more complex concepts. Secondly to this, the death of Moro had instilled her three children with some of her powers. In the presence of the three the remaining animals retained much of their previous mental abilities, much to the immediate relief of San and her brothers.

"Don't have time" pointed out a larger deer. "Area to big to destroy all of fires food"

"The trees are too big, we can not bring them down" added another ape. Behind the leaders the forest in general appeared to murmur its agreement to these observations.

"We will not destroy the fires food but control that which does it for us" continued San, she had to explain in very linier terms, except for the Ape tribe most of the other spirits where unfamiliar with the concept of tools.

The eldest of the ape tribe had been told that San had arrived with humans and he made the connection.

"You use human fire?" he said suddenly, the hint of revulsion obvious in his tone.

"Humans! Here!" came the distraught voice of the boar leader, the boar tribe were still recovering from the loss of the great lead Morro against the humans months before. Again the forest seemed to come alive with chatter.

"They have come to help, we need their fire to save our homes" San stated confidently. This only caused the general commotion to intensify however.

"They can not be trusted!" spat out the boar, becoming more enraged.

"Enough!" yelled San, causing a moments reprieve. "Humans can only be trusted to do one thing, and that is what is in their best interest. And the loss of the forest is a disaster for them as well as for us!" she was barely able to finish her sentence before the general commotion drowned her out again.

"This is a trick, you are on their side! I have seen you with that human boy, you wish to destroy what is left of the forest!" accused the boar wildly, bellowing the words above the general noise. This caused the commotion to diminish rapidly in itself, accusing San of being on the human side was no small matter, and most animals still had a very high regard for San and even a little for Ashitaka. The boar was trotting at the ground wildly and had moved closer to San. The air around San seemed to almost crystallise as every fibre of her being fought to control the furry building up inside her, this was highly noticeable to the creatures in front of her and all but the boar who accused her moved back a few steps.

"How dare you question my allegiance to the forest spirit!" bellowed San, only half-ways able to keep her emotions in check, the words carried such force that most animals recoiled further into the forest.

"I fought with Morro in the great battle! And stayed with him till the end!" she continued. The boar was brought back out of his rage and calmed slightly.

"My allegiance has always been, and will always be to the forest spirit and his domain. I will not allow anything to deter me from its guardianship, not pride nor arrogance nor rage!" she said forcefully, eyeing off the boar. Her voice was now more even, the commotion from the forest animals had died down again after her initial outburst.

"You know what I have said so-far to be true." she said confidently.

"With the help of the humans we can save much more of the forest then on our own, if they wanted to destroy the forest they could do so regardless of our actions." she finished up, the slightest hint of detest in her voice at the admission. As the animals where more attune at interpreting emotional content rather then words this spiteful remark made the final difference.

Silence returned as the animals contemplated their choices… it only then became apparent that the fire could now be heard as a distant dull roar, able to focus on the situation at hand San noticed that it had also gotten lighter, the fire was getting close. The other animals had also noticed, luckily the great deer spoke up first.

"We must act now, what would you have us do?"

San allowed herself a smile as the other animals reacted to the deer's leadership by moving forward.

"We must go to the humans, we will plan our attack on the fire from there" San said out allowed, then turned to run towards Ashitaka, behind her she heard the forest animals react by following her. Running she looked sideways, the boar she had argued with drew level with her.

"You had better hope the humans are not lying." said the boar begrudgingly.

San scolded at the poorly veiled threat, however thoughts of quick retribution left her as Ashitaka once again came into view.

Gonza, Ashitaka and the men were discussing the best way to fell trees quickly when Gonza caught sight of San emerging from the forests edge a ways down the ridge. His normal displeased expression quickly turned to one of shock as the sheer number of animals pouring from the forest made itself apparent, every sizable animal north of the ridgeline had heard Kajis great call and rallied. Gonza and the men backed away automatically at the site of so many wild animals. Ashitaka simply watched San, but turned when he noticed Gonza draw a shovel and hold it like a weapon.

"Gonza put that away, if they want us dead there is little we can do about it." said Ashitaka calmly, almost jokingly. Ashitaka's tone snapped the fear from Gonza's mind and he lowered the shovel, mumbling, then puffed out his chest animatedly. The men watched on apprehensively. San ran up to the men, the animals slowing down and stopping about twenty-five metres away, unwilling to get closer to the detested humans.

Ashitaka estimated over one thousand larger animals and innumerable smaller ones, they filled the open grassland in front of the men, milling around nervously but with surprisingly little sound. San and Ashitaka stood alone immediately between the two parties.

"Well here we are" said San with a smile, only mildly having to catch her breath after the run.

Ashitaka smiled back for a second.

"We will send two riders on either side of the pass with torches, they will light all the grasses for three miles in either direction, the rest of us will take the tools and start clearing out what we can in the pass."

"Will three miles be enough?" asked San apprehensively,

"I should be" replied Kaji. He had just bounded up the steep section of the ridge wall to appearing just after San's comment. "Gendo has restricted the fires front."

San contemplated for a second, Ashitaka allowed her the moment to think.

"All the digging animals will be sent to keep the grass fires under control, The apes and bears will help with the forest clearing." she said with authority. San turned behind her, indicating to four larger stags, who walked forward besides her.

"Who are your riders?" she asked. Ashitaka turned to his band of men, nodding at a small group who stepped forward with their animals, coming up beside Ashitaka. They already had their torches lit, the fire causing some of the animals to take a few steps back automatically. The four deer's however stayed firm, impassively looking on.

"They are our best riders, all ex-army" said Ashitaka.

"Each of you will be assigned a guardian" stated San to the riders. Signalling with her hand each large stag moved over to a different rider, though veterans of military campaigns the riders were still a little bewildered about having wild animals so close, each stag being one of the most magnificent animals any of the men had ever seen. An elder member of the riders automatically bowed respectfully to the stag that chose him, though acting haughtily the stag soon returned the gesture, this was noticed by the other three riders who quickly followed suit, followed by the remaining stags. This display, though ridiculously formal, was noticed by all present and did much to defuse the lingering tension. San smiled for a second despite herself.

"You will each follow your respective guardian and light fires only where indicated" she stated, "Kaji and I will coordinate the control measures of the spirits on either side of the pass"

She was speaking loudly and clearly so all could hear her. Again she turned to the animals, indicating to a few more to come forward. The animals in the front cleared and a massive Bore and Ape made their way towards San, both were marked with bright red marks along their cheeks. San, moving forward to Ashitaka, placed her fingers into a small pouch on her side, brining it out she marked Ashitakas face with the red paint, not stopping she moved over too Gonza, who backed away slightly but then held his ground as San marked his face as well.

"The people and spirits that are marked are the coordinators of the efforts in the forest clearing" she stated loudly and clearly, moving back to Ashitaka. Gonza for his part was looking rather proud at being selected, his usually inflated ego raising to new heights. San moved close to Ashitaka, nodding at him to indicate she was finished.

"Riders, move out!" commanded Ashitaka. The four riders mounted and following their respective stags, one already lighting a small fire only a few hundred metres away.

"Forest party, move to the forest centre!" he stated. Gonza jumped on his horse quickly, shouting encouragement to his men.

"Come on people, move like you have a purpose!"

"Gonza! could you organise the men into zones? I will be there shortly" asked Ashitaka over the commotion, Gonza nodded and the humans moved out.

"Go to your areas!" shouted San. "Listen to the leaders and do your best, this is for our homes!" she added as the animals began to disperse rapidly. San Ashitaka and Yakkuru were the only ones not moving, as around them the multitude of animals made there way quickly to their posts, Kaji could just be heard above the commotion giving further instructions.

"Yakkuru" called Ashitaka to his old friend, the red elk moving over to nuzzle his master.

"Would you do me a big favour and make sure San is safe?" he asked while stroking the nose of the big red elk. Yakkuru moved his head as if comprehending. San had moved and was patting Yakkuru from the other side. "I'm sure I'll be safe with him with me" San said sweetly. Yakkuru lowered his head to allow San to mount him effortlessly. Seated, she looked down at Ashitaka.

"Be careful about the boar, he has no respect for humans… and little for me at the moment" she said warningly, the smile fading momentarily from her face. Ashitaka's smile did not fade however as his confidence in the plan grew ever greater.

"We will be fine, take care" he said confidently. San gave him a big smile and lent down to give him a quick kiss. Yakkuru made a noise impatiently, San grinned and leant back up.

"You are right Yakkuru we have time enough later!"

And with that the two of them moved off at a brisk pace. Ashitaka watched them go for a second, then his expression turned to one of complete determination, turning, he ran quickly to catch up with the others in the centre of the pass.

**13**


	6. Out of the frying pan… part three

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 6 (Out of the frying pan… part 3)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, its just a Fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Still the flashback…

Looking from high above the activities on the ground appeared to be one massively choreographed celebration of light. Small spot fires on the south side of the ridge soon developed into one continuous thin line of fire on either side of the forested pass (about three kilometres long on either side) as the control line made its way through the grass and low shrubs. On either side of the pass large bonfires were already burning as all larger loose material was dragged out and burnt. All through the forested pass itself smaller fires were burning to remove the tinder dry undergrowth. Still from above, this impressive spectacle was itself dwarfed by the massive forest fire moving towards this small huddle of activity.

The fire front had not expanded much thanks to the efforts of Gendo and the other animals, it was currently ten kilometres wide, moving steadily northwards, if the wind remained steady, it would be about forty five minutes away from reaching the smaller fires. Approaching the smaller fires from the other side, numerous lights could be seen as Toki, Koroku and the people of Iron-town made their way towards the containment line, themselves being only thirty minutes away, the large group followed the path recently left by the riders.

The grass fires were going well, and the animals and riders were already expanding the containment lines on either side of the pass. A clear and deep burnt out section now ran about fifteen kilometres immediately in front of the fire, thanks to the back-burning of the riders as well as the topography, some stone formations and cliffs to the east and west providing a natural barrier. The only gap that now remaining was the forested pass itself. Ashitaka and Gonza had agreed that the containment line should run along the crest of the hill, the humans and animals had worked hard to clear all of the medium and lower vegetation, and to burn through the undergrowth. To avoid any trouble the boars had been sent to dig up the edge shrubs and bushes of the pass, then to follow through the burnt and cleared area of the humans and apes, thus avoiding any undue contact with their hated foes. Work was progressing well with nothing remaining to be burnt other then the larger trees for a good one hundred metres breadth, however, the continuous, tinder dry, canopy above was still more then enough to get the crown fire through to the forests beyond.

Ashitaka and Gonza were standing at the edge of the semi completed containment line, around them many of the humans were tackling some of the larger trees with axes while above them apes were attempting to remove as much dried foliage as possible. Many animals were occupied moving the foliage to the bonfires and ensuring that they themselves did not get out of control.

"Human!" called the leader of the ape tribe from the branches above, Ashitaka took one more swing of his axe before looking up.

"Your clansman have come" said the great ape pointing his finger. Ashitaka turned to see Toki and a number of woman make their way through the forest.

As this part of the pass was already quite cleared the newly arrived large group of woman could see for the first time the approaching fire, to say they were aw struck would be an understatement, shock and fear evident on many of their faces. Ashitaka moved quickly to run up to them.

"Perfect time ladies!" he called out in an over enthusiastic manner. This was enough to snap many out of the trance, most turning to look at the blackened, dirty Ashitaka.

"Please take your shovels and whatever wood you can carry to the bonfires, tell the men there to return here! You will be looking after the bonfires, and listen to the animals, especially the birds, they will indicate to you any spot-fires that have started, remember if we let any of them start up we may as well not have bothered in the first place!"

Toki recovered quicker then the rest, turning she gave instructions for two groups to go and relieve the few men. Ashitaka asked where Koroku and the other men were, Toki said they, the Oxen, and lady Eboshi were only five minutes behind. Ashitaka thanked her and told her to go to Kajis flank, as it would be better to have a human intermediary on that side, San being on the other. Toki, now looking more determined, gave Ashitaka a confident smile.

"Don't worry… the woman will hold the fort as always" Toki said, giving Ashitaka a quick smile. Toki had barley disappeared from sight when Koroku and Eboshi came into view at the lead of the caravan. Eboshi looked only momentarily disturbed by the sight she saw, though that would be the only time that Ashitaka could ever remember seeing her look worried, if for only a second. Koroku for his part looked only on with interest, having already been convinced that all was under control, fear no longer played a part. The men coming up behind looked less sure, but seeing Eboshi determined expression and Koroku seemingly undisturbed one (a big moral boost considering he was always the first to get scared) they quickly moved the caravan forward. Eboshi's determined expression was originally a facade, herself being unsure of the ability to stop such a fire, however she soon saw the work that had already been done, as well as the shear number of animals helping in one form or another, which helped ease her worries. Eboshi moved forward, Gonza and Ashitaka themselves moving forward to talk to her.

"Looks like your princess has come through with the goods" said Eboshi in her usual loaded tone.

"It was a good decision of yours to stop the fire here" replied Gonza, "if it was allowed to enter our Valley it probably would have cost us more then just the aqueduct and wood." he finished.

"We are not there yet" replied Eboshi, "we must see all fires out before we can claim victory."

Gendo, having come from the fire front, appeared moments later, the white wolf almost black with soot, he inform them that the fire was only fifteen minutes away. The tiered leader of the Wolf clan had abandoned the front to try and control the spread of the flanks, he told Ashitaka that he was heading west, as a creek provided a natural barrier to the east. Ashitaka quickly explained the plan for the blasting of the trees, understanding immediately, Gendo let out a massive howl for all animals to clear the blast area, before heading on his way. With the men and Oxen now in the area, Eboshi went forward to coordinate the explosives. The rest of the men tackled the trees at the end of the control line. They were like a swarm of ants, with a renewed vigour a flurry of axes and the combined strength of man and beast brought down the massive trees one by one, soon a clear line of twenty five metres separated the two canopies. Everyone was busy clearing the newly felled giants as teams dragged large sections off towards the bonfires. Koroku had just managed to get the largest trunk moving with his oxen team when Ashitaka came up beside him.

"Koroku!" called Ashitaka. Koroku gave a few more instructions to some of the men before turning around.

"We are out of time, get some men together with torches and come forward, we're going to have to blast now."

Koroku nodded, calling out. Ten men came forward as the rest moved off to clear the fallen trees. Looking up and back Ashitaka quickly admired the clearway, considering it was done in under sixteen minutes there was almost nothing left. Turning, the small party moved towards the fire front, itself now so close that the light seemed to tower all around them, and the slight breeze indicating that the fire was strong enough to suck in the surrounding air. The small party found Eboshi and her explosives team, headed by Gonza, about seventy five metres in-front of the cleared line, the fire could now be easily seen coming through the trees, the intense heat being felt for the first time.

"Eboshi, get back to the line and prepare everyone to clear as much as they can once the explosions are set off!" Ashitaka called to the mounted Eboshi, who had to control her steed in the face of the oncoming fire. She simply nodded and made her way off quickly. Gonza informed the lighters how the explosives were placed to topple the trees in the direction of the fire and the line spread out. The fire was really close now and all were sweating from fear and heat, finally the last lighter was in position, Both sides looked towards Gonza in the centre, giving a flick of his torch the signal was given. The fifteen men lit the fuzzes immediately next to them then made there way the seventy-five metres towards the cleared line, lighting more fuses as they went. Gonza stayed back a bit to ensure there were no stragglers. Soon all the men cleared the trees at a flat run, making for the shelter of the trees on the other side, Ashitaka and Gonza appeared last, about two hundred metres away from each other. Both indicating that they were happy, the two men sprinted for the tree lines, throwing themselves behind the first tree available. These were already crowded with men and animals waiting for the blast. Before they could even contemplate anything else the world behind them exploded. Eboshi had ensured that the trees would fall by digging under the roots and planting an excessive amount of explosives. Even though everything was bone dry the force of the explosion and the amount of dirt it threw up stopped most new fires from starting from the explosion. The air was filled with dirt and debree as the seventy-five metre stretch of forest was effectively vaporised, the timing was perfect. The force was so overwhelming that many animals didn't even have time to panic, simply freezing in shock, afterwards the world was filled with dust and smoke, all spirits and humans taking a few seconds to recover.

"Is everyone ok!" shouted Ashitaka into the dust.

"Fine!"

"ok!" came the general murmur from around him. Many figures were already rising and coughing. The dust began to clear, showing that the explosion had distributed debree in all directions, but had effectively cleared the canopy so that there was a seventy-five to one hundred metre gap between the treetops. The fire was so close now that the light burned harshly through the smoke, and the unstable air also helping to quickly clear it.

"Move forward my brothers!" came the shout from the boar leader. As many animals quickly made their way past the still dazed humans.

"Come on men!" came the reply from Gonza, not to be outdone, only a few spot-fires had been generated by the explosion and where quickly dealt with by the smaller animals.

The main fire quickly reached the edge of the explosion area, effectively a sixty metre gap had been completely cleared before it became too hot to work in the area. All the animals and humans retreated to the ridgeline, redispersing in teams to fight the spot-fires that would soon be popping up all over the area.

As the men made their way to the new staging areas everyone could appreciate the ferocity of the fire, as a wall of red and yellow light could now be seen from what appeared to be one horizon to the next. Though the tree line had ended normally two hundred to three hundred metres before the crest of the ridge, and had already reached that area minutes before, the intensity of the fire was now at its peak, with the flames leaping almost one hundred metres into the air. The firebreak had worked, as intense as it was the fire could no longer move forward, it being completely starved of new fuel.

San was still on Yakkuru about five hundred metres west of the pass, she had berley finished watching the spectacle of the explosion before the first of the birds came to report spot fires, coordination the animals and humans in the area, they quickly moved to tackle the small fires.

As spectacular as it was, no-one could sit to appreciate the awesome wall of fire, as spot fires started to appear all over the front, caused by burning wood, shot into the heavens by the intense fire.

Luckily, the combination of human and animal proved decisive, as all new fires, whether in forest canopy, or on the ground, were quickly isolated and contained. In the enthusiasm and gusto however many injuries were reported as people rushed to contain fires. Heroic acts were too numerous to mention, as man, woman and animal alike performed brave and selfless acts to contain the smaller outbreaks.

Things were looking good as the fire front slowly began to burn itself out and the number of spot fires dropped. Only a few remained as the main fire finally reduced to amber's.

San and Yakkuru, having just dealt with a larger outbreak, returned to the central rally point to see if any other teams required organising. Looking up she saw an owl slowly circling high above, the calm nature of its circling indicated that the last fires were well under control.

Looking around she saw a mass of exhausted faces. They had been fighting the spot fires for about three hours straight, and on the eastern horizon it was already beginning to hint at become light. Around her many animals and humans were either dozing or already asleep, dirty, exhausted and huddled together… it was a strange sight, but one that brought a smile to her face. With the majority of the southern forest outright destroyed she could see far to the east and west, in both directions it had returned to pitch black, no fires were to be seen in any direction any more, only the eerie glow of the amber's as they cracked and popped in the distance. A little up and to her left San suddenly saw Eboshi moving around were the injured had been gathered. Dismounting Yakurru San gave the blackened Elk a pat on the neck.

"Rest my friend, I will walk from now on" she said softly. The elk nodded weakly, then walked over a few steps to where a few deers and woman where sleeping, slumping down contentedly next to them. Turning back San made her way to Eboshi, looking around she saw that four men and three woman had been injured, mostly cuts and bruises, only one looking serious, his legs being in a splint. Looking around she also saw numerous animals, many being bandaged up. Again looking at the man with the broken leg she smelt some ointment she knew well. Looking up she saw a member of the Ape tribe moving towards Eboshi, and who she now recognised as Toki, behind them Kaji was also racing up, she moved towards them.

"Hello San" greeted Eboshi, her face illuminated by a small lamp. Toki also turned to give San a quick smile, now that San was closer she saw that Toki and another woman were stitching up the hind leg of a larger bore. Who was squealing a bit every time the needle went in. Before San had time to react to the sight an ape came and deposited some leaves and roots,

"Thanks" said Toki, immediately began to prepare the dressing.

"Is that trokis leaf?" asked San. The ape nodding before moving off again.

"Useful stuff this" said Toki, "seems to stop bleeding and swelling" she continued.

"Its good for almost anything" replied San, "especially when mixed with that root" she pointed out the other ingredient.

"Of course it is" Interrupted the boar being treated. "It is a spirit remedy, much better then human treatment, SQEEE!" he squealed again as the string was pulled to close the wound.

"Stop your squealing pig, what they're doing will probably save your life… unless you rip it open again" grumbled Kaji in his rough voice. The boar consented, trying to hold still again. San smiled at this, her brother giving her an acknowledging nod. Eboshi appeared satisfied with the goings on and excused herself from the party with a tired nod. San, with nothing else to contribute, and her brother about to fall asleep, followed Eboshi a little up the ridge, both women stopping to look at the scene of destruction that ley to the south.

"Nature may be known as life giving" said Eboshi reflectively, hearing San walk up beside her. "But when it shows its destructive side it surpasses even the greatest abuses of man." she finished, taking a seat on a rock, unaffected by the passing grassfire. San looked at her for a second, no immediate emotion apparent… turning she looked out onto the blackened landscape, hauntingly illuminated by the stars and now low moon.

"Even at this level of destruction, the forest will regenerate fast enough, it has done so for millions of years" San said, with a hint of fatigue.

"Yet you were not quite so eager to let it go on its merry way" replied Eboshi looking over to where she knew San and her brothers lived. San looked over for a second then gave Eboshi a wry smile.

"Unlike some, my actions do not directly harm the environment, even when generated from selfish goals." San said in a coy manner, though the sentence was emphasised to be received as a playful rebuke to Eboshis challenge.

Eboshi smiled back, pleased at the careful reply, she would have to give San more credit in future. San looked back at her home for a few seconds, suddenly very relieved that it was still in one piece, looking back around she saw the massive craters left by the explosives. Seeing the human destruction her first natural instinct took hold and she felt instant revulsion, though the emotion was quickly confused and she began to analyse the source of the instant reaction. Contemplating thoughtfully San almost didn't notice Eboshi get back up.

"I think I will have a little lie down" she said with a tired smile, moving off toward the rest of the slumbering masses.

San turned suddenly "Eboshi" she called out.

"Hmm"

"Thank you for your help" San said quickly, as if wishing to say the words before she changed her mind.

Eboshi looked at San for a second, the same tired smile not moving but the eyes showing a clear thought process.

"You and your brothers have much more control of the animals then I give you credit for Princess Mononoke…" she stated, seemingly completely off hand, letting the words sit for a second. "Your welcome" she finally added, then turning around again and moving down the hill.

San looked around for another minute hoping to see Ashitaka or Gendo, with no sight of the two she finally let the tiredness overcome her. Moving back she found Kaji and Yakkuru sleeping next to each other under a tree, moved over, she effectively collapsing to lean against her brother, Kaji, for his part, didn't even stir.

San awoke the next morning to find herself snuggled up to Ashitaka, the young warrior had returned during the night with Gendo and unknown to the three sleeping figures joined them under the tree. Looking around San saw that the two humans, two wolves and one elk were all snuggled together tightly, San was effectively in the centre and unable to move without disturbing at least three of the others. She lay there for a while, simply enjoying the sensation, unfortunately the unnatural sleeping position had made her very stiff and she found that she simply had to stretch.

"Hmph" Grumbled Kaji. Yakkuru also awoke slowly, lifting hes head to look at the new arrivals.

"Auuuuargggg" let out Ashitaka as he was roused from a deep sleep.

"Good morning" said San sweetly leaning down to give Ashitaka a kiss on the cheek. Ashitaka blinked a few times then recognising San, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"Hello" he said simply.

The small party made their way towards the others, finding that most were also just beginning to rise, it was a strange sight, animals and humans being mixed all over the place. Rising, the animals looked around, then made their way quickly back into the forest. Though they didn't leave in a rush, they once again reacted like wild animals, if a little tame towards each other and the humans. Some of the animals even allowing themselves to be patted, or nuzzled some of their human fellow fire fighters, before making their way off. The leaders of each animal clan remained behind to say goodbye to the wolf-clan, the deers even stoping to thank Eboshi and the people of Iron-town personally, though only through physical gestures.

San thanked each leader for their trust in her and her brothers, the other clan leaders where courteous enough, even the boar leader, though an underlying edged tone was used to indicate that non of them felt they owed the humans anything. Soon only the people of Iron-town, their animals, and the Wolf clan remained. The injured were already mounted on the horses, and the dirty, tired mass of people was ready to move out, another rider had already been sent to give word to the children and few adults who had remained in Iron-town.

Gendo's coat was almost completely black, and almost everyone else was looking rather blackened and dirty, though showing from these blackened faces were many smiles.

The magnitude of their achievements were beginning to sinking in, as well as the unique spectacle of the morning, many had never seen wild animals that close, particularly wolves, boars and bears, everyone was in a great mood, but quite ready to get back to Iron-town.

"Koroku!" called out Toki angrily, causing most people to turned and look at her hapless husband, who was busily tying a big bundle of wood to the side of an Ox.

"What?" asked Koroku innocently.

"You know we're in the sacred forest! You shouldn't be collecting firewood" answered Toki angrily, she gave San an apologetic look, Koroku simply looked at Ashitaka.

"There is enough around" he stated simply, "Plus it might stop the really big fires if there's not so much wood around." he offered sheepishly, now regretting his actions.

None of the Wolf clan looked particularly angry, though none knew exactly how to respond, it was after all a disrespectful action, Gendo was thinking the clearest and answered first.

"That is actually not a bad idea Koroku" Gendo said, Koroku lightening up a bit.

"But it would be best to ask first, many animals use loose wood for homes" he added, Koroku nodded in approval.

"You can all take half of all the dead wood you see on your way back… and perhaps we can soon teach you how much wood to leave behind so you can gather from the sacred forest occasionally." finished Gendo, Kaji nodding in approval.

"I will also remember to ask" offered Koroku happily, giving Toki a quick smile, she simply shook her head smiling, giving up on the big dope.

The people of Iron-town made their way back through the forest, soon collecting enough wood to load all the Oxen and themselves. Though grateful to be getting so much easy wood, many grumbled about the work after such an exhausting night. Eboshi waited until they were finished loading, then announced that the rest of the day would be given free once they had unloaded back in town. The announcement lifted the spirits of everyone immeasurably, the pace picked up after that, the large, laden party soon clearing the woods to be back on the shores of the lake. Separating, Eboshi thanked the Wolf clan for the wood and their 'assistance' the night before, wishing Ashitaka a good few days off, as he had stated earlier that he and Yakkuru would stay with San for a while.

They waved the others good bye, Toki and Koroku stopping to say goodbye personally, as usual. The two had made up again, and even though Toki tried not to show it she was a little proud of Koroku and he sensed it, lapping up the extra attention for a while.

Soon the Wolf clan had returned to the sacred lake area, Kaji and Gendo moving on to the river to wash their coats through running water. San and Ashitaka moved over to a series of ponds with small waterfalls running between rocks. This was where San usually cleaned her coat and clothes, the location being ideal thanks to the lathering flowers that grew in the area. The day had turned out hot again, and the cooling effect of the water was a welcome relief, the scene was simply stunning, as always.

Ashitaka was still tired from the night before, finding a soft mossy area near the main pool he gratefully collapsed, San looked back for a second and smiled before going to pick some flowers, though she was also tired San was not one to tolerate dirty clothes for very long.

The young warrior was dozing peacefully when he felt a wet leathery surface touch his face.

"Yakkuru" grumbled the young worrier tiredly, but without any real scorn, however the gentle prodding wouldn't stop. Ashitaka rolled to his side to look upwards.

"What do you want?" he asked the large red elk, who promptly collapsed onto the spot just vacated by his master, the large steeds head almost immediately settling down.

"Why you…" threatened Ashitaka laughingly at his old friend. Grinning he rolled over a few time to get clear, and placed himself in a position to look for San.

Ashitaka's eyes sprang open as he was brought out of his sleepy state brutally. Over the other side of the pool he could see San sitting, she had her back turned to him, and he could see, 'all' of it. She had taken off her clothes and was busily rubbing into the stains some of the flowers she had collected. Ashitaka couldn't move, transfixed by the sight before him. He watched the muscles working across her shoulders as she used more force occasionally to work the stains out of her coat. He observed some longer scars that ran the length of her back, wondering for a second, during what battle, and with what type of creature, she had gotten them from. Ashitaka's face saddened for a second as he once again realised how little he actually new about her, before him was a talented and dangerous warrior, one whose way of life he could never hope to fully understand, what did he hope to achieve with this princess of the animals?

Ashitaka was at least superficially answered when San leaned to one side, revealing the tinniest hint of her more feminine features.

"Gulp" swallowed the young man automatically.

Almost as if hearing him swallow San turned her head to look at him sweetly. Making eye contact Ashitaka automatically turned red and everted his gaze, quickly getting into a stiff sitting positioned facing away from the young woman.

San quizzled at the reaction, then grinned devilishly at the believed realisation, it had never been important enough for her to realise this strange human behaviour before. San, for her part, was not often unclothed, but that was simply because normally it was more practical to be clothed, then not.

"Come Ashitaka, I will show you how to get your clothes clean" she said innocently, turning around to face him, the grin on her face anything but innocent. Ashitaka stayed where he was, staring off into the woods. Though not facing her he could tell the expression she wore from the tone of her voice, he himself smiling at the "ridiculous" human habit he was displaying. Summoning up his courage and concentration he decided to meet the challenge head on.

Standing, he turned around slowly to face San. She was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, an inquisitive expression on her face, now quite interested to see Ashitakas reaction. Subconsciously she lent back a bit, her natural instinct compounding Ashitakas problem. He maintained eye contact but his pose was not as relaxed as he wanted.

"Anything the matter?" asked San, genuinely interested.

"No… nothing" replied Ashitaka calmly, he broke eye contact to start calmly removing his clothes.

"Its just very unusual for humans of opposite sex to be naked around each other, were I am from" he said calmly, continuing to remove more of his clothing. Now that he was resolved about his actions, he was very quickly removing his last inhibitions, the opposite however could be said for San, quite comfortable with her own nakedness, she suddenly realised she hadn't actually seen a man (or indeed another person) naked before. Ashitaka removed the last of his clothes, collecting the neat pile before again looking at San. She was no-longer looking confident, indeed she was blushing, though her gaze did not sway from him. He began to walk over to her, noticing her blushing only when he was a few meters away. Stopping, Ashitaka quickly reviewed the situation, breaking out into a large smile then laughing heartily.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" he chuckled.

San, now very uncertain of the situation, and indeed her feelings, and rather annoyed at herself for reacting so, became a little angry.

"Are you laughing at me human" she said accusingly, naturally closing her pose a little.

Ashitaka looked down at her, his beaming expression automatically relaxing her.

"Eboshi warned me not to abandon my humanity with you" he said calmly, San looked back questioningly. "And now here I stand" he said lifting his arms to emphasise his bare body. " Not a trace of humanity on me, and I feel more human then ever." he finished, waiting for a second before sitting next to San. She thought about his words for a second, a light "hmpph" escaping her now smiling lips.

"So how do we get these clothes clean?" asked Ashitaka lightly, taking a closer look at one of the flowers.

"Let me show you" San replied, now completely at ease again.

The two continued to chat while scrubbing away happily, laying there clothes out to dry San gave Ashitaka some more flowers to scrub himself with, the two took their time, at ease in each others presence, and the innocence of the moment. Soon the two were back asleep, finally overcome by the fatigue of the night, their natural figures nestled together under the shade of a large tree. Miles away it was a similar story for the people of Iron-town, and indeed most animals of the forest, for miles around the world slept, dozing in the midday sun while the insects hummed a soothing tune.

Authors note:

he he… love to tease a bit, so much more fun to keep the two in character, its such a wonderful dynamic. Well I hope that chapter was a little more exciting, still though the characters are developing ever nicer. Hmmmm wonder what's happening in the present? ;)

**12**


	7. Interesting times part one

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 7 (Interesting times. Part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, it is just a fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Authors note:

The final ten months before the present, what did happen? And what will happen when San gets to Ashitaka in the present… ;-) well lets see…

Back in the present…

San had managed to circle around the other side of Ashitakas position unnoticed by the dozing warrior. And this despite her mind reflecting back onto past events, and affecting her stealth to some degree. Slowing, she arrived at a small clearing next to the delicate lake system Ashitaka was currently relaxing in, the young man being about one hundred metres away. Her mind back on the present, she couldn't help but observe how the lights from the small fire played and mixed with the glow and reflections of the stars high above.

San mused, fire in the sacred forest would have been unthinkable only a year ago, yet here she was, experiencing her beloved forest in yet another beautiful setting, she smiled internally at the shear perfection of it all. After gazing around the scene her contented eyes found themselves resting on the exposed upper torso of the young man. Even from this distance she could see the muscular framework of his body as it leant back against the soft grass, the light was perfectly balanced to detail his features. Though strong, his humanity and compassion was apparent in his physical form, giving grace and character. She blushed slightly as other thoughts entered into her mind, though then smiled to herself at letting this rather human reaction be generated from something that was actually a very natural urge. She mused for a second, deciding that this was actually not a bad thing. Breaking her observations of him she slowly began to disrobe. Working without haste, her cloak and mask were carefully thrown onto the soft grass, she then let the remainder of her clothing elegantly fall from her body.

With the final cloth sliding down her athletic legs she calmly took out her large circular earings, throwing them carefully onto her shawl. She was now standing naked in the middle of a pile of her discarded clothes, the only foreign object to remain on her body being the crystal spearhead that hung from a rope around her neck. She felt it tenderly in her hand, thinking fondly back to when she had first received it. Observing the reflection of the moons light on the crystals multiple surfaces she looked at the hand holding the object, her hand. Releasing the crystal she extended her hands in front of her, observing them for a second. Slowly, she ran her left hand along the extent of her right arm, continuing she slowly ran her hands across the surface of her body. Looking down at herself she frowned for a second, then calmly moved over to the edge of the water, looking down she observed her naked… and human form. Again she frowned, this was an image not often seen by San, indeed she had avoided seeing her reflection for most of her life… this reminder of her origin, and indeed true form being the greatest insult San could imagine. Yet… San looked up at Ashitaka, yet… It would appear that humans were not all bad, indeed she had had to come to grips with the concept that humans were not inherently evil, a process that had been very difficult, but in the end accomplished. Could she make another, beforehand, unimaginable concession? Admitting to herself that she was in-fact, human. Again she frowned at her reflection, she stood back up, turning her body a little, observing its form, with the realisation it was 'her' form she was observing. She remembered the comment Ashitaka made when she one day asked if he thought of her as human or not, Ashitaka had taken his time in replying, knowing her opinion on this sort of reference. In the end he said he thought of her as more then human, a living human animal spirit he had called her with a smile. She observed him carefully for a second, knowing that she could never find any negative signals in his demeanour that would allow her an easy escape. Damn him, nothing, not gods nor man could sway Ashitaka from his continuous belief in the good nature of all the creatures in the world.

'There was one flaw to Ashitaka however' thought San to herself.

He was quite obviously in love with her, San mused, mind body and soul. Smiling devilishly she slowly entered the water, going to about waist deep before slowly lowering herself the rest of the way. Delicately she began to wash herself, careful so as not to announce her presence. Again she contemplated her human form, she could never be human, that she had decided long ago… lost in her thoughts the young woman turned her gaze skyward, looking longingly up at the stars. Caught by the stark truth that was the heavens, her mind finally formulated the thought that admitted to her that she could also never be a spirit, she would always be something in-between… undefined… Ashitaka had once said, 'threateningly' as he had playfully put it, that it would never matter to him what San was called, by anyone, including herself, he would always love her regardless, as far as he was concerned language was irrelevant when speaking of connections of the heart. These had been immeasurably powerful words, which struck deep within the young spirit of the forest. She would always be grateful to him. However, no matter how deep her thanks to him she could never return his love to any worthy degree if she did not first believe it about herself. It had taken many months, and only through her interaction with humans in general could she begin to analyse the truth about herself without revulsion of her origin. However her true self composed of two worlds, and without the guidance and support from the world that had been her reality since young, her self realisation would have taken much longer, if possible at all. San missed Moro, so much so that she cried sometimes at the loss of her foster mother. Her spirit mother had been the strongest of all the spirits San had ever known… Her lost knowledge of the true essence of the forest gods could never be replaced… But even in her absence Moro had provided for her adopted daughter. Gendo had admitted to San that Moro had discussed her often with her oldest son. The depth of Moro's understanding of human nature only becoming apparent after her death. She had passed onto Gendo her belief in her daughter, and the unfathomable principle that San would yet bring about new and further understanding of old spirit principles, and this by the very fact that she was part human. San had been shocked, the thought that her human origin could be an advantage had never even crossed her mind, and for this idea to come from her mother spun San's perception of herself completely off its axis. It was at this point that San had the great luck to realise what a mature spirit elder Gendo had developed into. His encouragement and support had quickly allowed San, with the help of Ashitaka, to settle into the truths about her position in life. Ashitaka however could not help with most of the final realisation, and he's patience in the last weeks, where she had spent almost all of her time conversing with her brothers, had, as always, been flawless.

San absent-mindedly looked over at the young man, still dozing by the shore.

She had been given the time, and the truth was left bare before her, now the last thing left was to believe. Slowly San started to make her way over to Ashitaka, submerging carefully to swim underwater until she was about twenty five away from him, carefully she broke the surface, managing her breath to minimise noise… he had not noticed her. Yakkuru looked up momentarily as San slowly moved herself forward, she gave him a bright smile and a wink, seemingly understanding the large red elk let out a slight contented noise before lowering his head again. Now only ten metres away San was able to see her love more clearly, his graceful attitude showing through in the elegant relaxed pose he was holding. She stoped for a second to looking at him… suddenly she knew…. She loved this young man with all her heart, so much so that all her time left on earth, would not be enough to express it to him, the small tear that formed in her eye was almost unseen on her still wet face. No thought was necessary, the shear volume of her now unhindered love for him gave her the realisation that she was now at peace, nothing could now dissuade her from her new desired "place" in the world she knew. A place that would gladly include Ashitaka, if he so desired, and she knew he did, all she had to do was show him, that she too, desired this… and she would.

"Ashitaka" San called out innocently, though it sounded immeasurably alluring. So much so that Ashitaka thought it only a dream.

"Ashitaka" she repeated, moving towards him. No longer hiding her presence her uncalculated movements caused ripples to strike against Ashitakas skin. Ashitaka was in a world between sleep and awake… slowly he stirred, opening his eyes. Looking up his kind eyes focused on San, now standing waste deep about ten metre away. Her state of dress did not bother him, indeed he had gotten used to both of them being naked in font of each other, and it meaning nothing. Though he had admitted he always loved to look at her, but this was still the case when she was clothed at any rate.

"You're beautiful" he said simply, smiling casually. The figure before him was simply too perfect in his eyes, and he was not convinced that this situation was reality.

San smiled shyly, these sorts of compliments always making her go slightly red. She moved closer, elegantly. Ashitaka raised himself from his seating position to great her. The two literally flowing into a passionate embrace, their bodies seemingly melding on contact. Ashitaka would normally never attempt to partake in such intimate contact when both were naked, knowing better then to 'test' himself in such a position. Realisation that this was actually real only occurred to him a second or two after their lips made contact, and at that point there was no going back, his eyes sprung open for a second, and his body momentarily tensed. San however used this moment to tilt her head in the other direction and further explore the depth of their passionate kiss, moving her body slightly to maximise contact. Ashitaka experienced mental reload, his mind resetting, allowing his heart to take over. His hands moved automatically to compliment the pose, her leg lifting slightly to encircle around his. One of his hands moved slowly through her hair to support the back of her head, mimicking the actions of her own hand on his. Ashitakas other hand moved to support her weight, pressing her against his body, both of them twisting ever so slightly. The passionate kiss approached its peak, both inhaled each others presence as they held a perfect, almost, closed mouth kiss, Sans leg slowly slipping down the side of Ashitakas. Both sets of hands slowly moved to encircle the others waste, San opening her eyes slowly towards the end of the kiss, to see Ashitakas eyes doing the same, they both stared deep within each others souls, there position holding to maximise this intense feeling of closeness. Ever so slowly their lips parted, moving only a fraction away, Ashitaka was lost in her eyes, an overwhelmed but strangely peaceful expression on his face. San was experiencing the euphoria of being completely in control of her actions, and having no guidance on her movements whatsoever.

"I love you Ashitaka" San said softly but clearly. Ashitaka looked at her for a second, the words slowly registering, smiling gently he lent forward momentarily and kissed her forehead, San looked peacefully at him for a second then the two moved simultaneously to share an embrace. This would be the most tender moment the two would ever experience, the first truly free expression of there mutual love, and a moment both would remember for the rest of time. Both of the young lovers were lost in the moment, inhaling deeply the sent of their partner.

Ashitaka finally, slowly, began to break the embrace, having stayed the longer of the two in the water, he moved towards the shore, looking back he smiled, extended his hand to San, who had remained stationary, she calmly took it and followed the young warrior towards the camp… Stopping next to the fire he looked back before gently letting go, she knew that she should remain standing. Ashitaka moving off for a second before returning to her with a clean cloth, moving close to her he stylishly spun the cloth around her to drape it around her shoulders. He still held onto the edges and bought the corners up to her face, wiping her cheeks tenderly. Without a word he gave her another tender kiss, San remained motionless, her arms crossed on her chest, smiling at the young man drying her. Ashitaka moved effortlessly and skilfully to begin to dry her with the subtlest of touches, the feeling heightened by the high quality of cloth that he was using. San closed her eyes, giving over to her skin to fully enjoy the experience, she had never felt so safe in her life. She was sure that the night could only lead in a direction that she truly wanted, knowing that Ashitaka, like her, was powerless to deny what had now been expressed by both their hearts…

Her mind, given a moments reprieve, once again cast itself back to what had brought this familiarity,

Flashback…

After the bushfire the relationship between the spirits of the forest and the people of Iron-town had improved even further. Kuroko's idea of limited harvest of the forest had been implemented with the guidance of Gendo, The forests were now better managed and looking less prone to dangerous fires. As a concession Eboshi implemented a large regrowth campaign of the nearby hills, with the revegetation of areas already mostly striped of their Ore giving sand, given the process of strip mining it was not an easy task, but one undertaken by the miners eagerly. Three months later there were already signs of the works taking hold, and the area immediately next to iron-town looked much more picturesque. It quickly became a source of pride for the people of Iron-town as their little town became ever more beautiful and livable while still maintaining a high degree of iron production efficiency. In autumn the first harvest was collected from the newly completed terraces. Though the yield was down somewhat it was generally considered a good first harvest, and Iron-town held its first yield festival. It lasted several days and ended with a large banquet held on the shores of the lake near the sacred forest, with lantern parties going off to leave offerings at numerous smaller unofficial temples which had been raised by some enthusiastic town members. It was a celebration centred on the gifts of nature and so the spirits of the forest were naturally included, a few of the animals actually showed themselves, though still mostly timidly, but it was a start. Everyone came away greatly pleased with the experience, many already thinking of ways that it could be expanded upon next year. The harmonious existence of the two worlds was progressing better then Ashitaka could have imagined, and so was the existence of its two representatives in this brave new world.

Ashitaka was a realist at heart, though his particular brand of logic usually had him branded a blind optimist at best. Truthfully he was well aware of the at-best slow progress that he could expect, and his delight in even the slightest sign of further understanding between the two cultures was what maintained his high enthusiasm, as well as further encouraging the members of both cultures. This combination of never loosing sight of the final principle and ideals as well as seemingly having infinite patience (thanks to his realistic low expectations) for the frequent relapses to past 'unhealthy' physical and mental practices, made him a force to behold. His force of presence was undeniable, and through this his place as the somewhat eccentric spiritual leader, of sorts, cemented. Eboshi and Gonza felt no threat through this, indeed Eboshi was more then happy to let Ashitakas influences take hold, in the end she knew the position he held in the minds of the people was totally separate from hers in Iron-town, she would always firmly remain its leader. And in the end his influences truly did seem to have an overall beneficial effect on the people.

This glowing respect and new hope for the future was echoed in the world of the forests spirits. The respect and efforts of the people of Iron-town had not gone unnoticed, with even members of the pessimistic ape tribes only grumbling about the intrusions occasionally. The forest in general was a more contented place, with the energy flowing more vibrantly and effectively. The members of the wolf tribe were enjoying a type of renaissance. Elated at having their home spared by the fire they proved willing ambassadors for the forest spirits, interacting more often with the more enthusiastic and open members of Iron-town (not surprisingly a large number of them being woman).

Ashitaka suspected that San was actually more enthused then she let on, but somehow restricted herself so as not to even slightly appear indebted to Eboshi for helping save her home, the three knowing in truth it had served Eboshis purposes as much as anything else's. The two woman remained civil, but coy, particularly in public, where both were the hight of political politeness.

When in the forest however San was always more then eager to teach and guide the people that came to visit, she had become particularly close to Toki and Koroku as well as numerous other woman.

San was herself secretly overwhelmed by the turn of events, though deep set suspicion remained. The internal desire to believe that humans could actually live one with nature, as Ashitaka kept stating, had just began to flicker within her, and she had trouble denying her secret wish that humans were not simply the eternal foe. As she was still often at odds with herself about these strange new thoughts, and where they could lead her. Because of this she frequently found herself critically analysing any 'concessionary' thoughts she had about humans. She wished to make sure that this was simply not a weakness caused by her new (and still un-trusted, and ever growing!) feelings for Ashitaka.

This naturally lead to a slowing of the relationship between the two young warriors, though still very close, Ashitaka could easily notice that San was restricting herself in the feelings she showed him. It would seemingly swing on occasion, at some times San became swept away with the moment, letting herself go to be completely relaxed in Ashitakas presence, then at other times seemingly closing herself off, as the new emotions triggered old fears within her. The torments going through Sans mind were easily as real, if not more difficult, than Ashitaka experiences with his continued daily ideological struggle with the people of Iron-town.

Though externally idyllic this time period was the most difficult of San's life, with many long hours of discussion, thought and meditation required with the spirits of the forests as well as Ashitaka. At her core she knew the efforts were worth it, though this did not make the process any easier. Her appreciation and recognition of Ashitakas efforts were apparent, they had to be, considering the steely facade she occasionally showed to him during some of her deeper investigations into her own mindset. Ashitaka for his part did not mind at all, quite simply he was deeply in love… the apparent difficult self-analysis San was going through being recognised by him and immeasurably appreciated. He had every faith in their relationship, and was content with the current steady level of intimacy, honestly not actually expecting it to progress much further quickly, though naturally not minding the thought of it travelling in a more personal direction.

It was approaching midwinter, and the idyllic world of San and Ashitaka was seemingly progressing along the inevitable path to happiness. Ashitaka wished for this with all his heart, and openly never wavered from its ultimate outcome, however his realistic appraisal kept him guarded, knowing that a long road remained ahead, and innumerable obstacles could present themselves to derail the fragile new union. With every new movement forward of the 'two worlds' understanding of their new lives together, and the freeing of Ashitakas personal energy that was invested in achieving this, Ashitaka would reinvest in guarding this new achievements against the thousands of circumstances that threatened to derail this new understanding. He would still often come home exhausted, and inwardly still knew that no matter how hard he tried, his efforts were still in the hands of fate. With this seemingly defeatist thoughts he nevertheless fell asleep with a smile on his face, life for now was the best he could make it, and that's all he could ever do. The continued support of Toki, Koroku, Eboshi and most importantly San was all he needed to make him the happiest man around, and what ever happened he would simply do as he had always done, his best.

And his best he would need…

At about three months before the 'present' the season was approaching mid winter, and a good covering of snow provided San and her brothers perfect camouflage. Spying intently from behind a larger thicket, San gave a side-glance as Kaji stealthily came towards her.

"How many are there?" asked San quietly.

"I can't make it out" replied Kaji, panting slightly. "I am almost sure that I was spotted… the three we are tracking are not alone, but I can not confirm what I sense."

San grimaced, looking back down the Valley she could clearly see three travellers trudging through the snow, their movements slow and laborious, each carrying heavy packs across their backs.

"That damn Eboshis words mean nothing" growled Kaji angrily. "What good are her politics with the samurai if they still enter our forest at will."

San looked again and began to move in the opposite direction from the small group of intruders, her brother following.

"You said yourself that these are not normal hunters or loggers, we have not had unwanted human incursion in months, something else is going on." replied San. "We had better meet up with Gendo at the pass, they will have to go through there regardless."

Now further away from the intruders San jumped on the large wolfs back, the two quickly making there way towards the smaller pass.

At the time it had seemed an odd step from Eboshi, officially stating to her neighbours that Iron-town was extending an exclusion zone around the sacred forests. And boldly stating that any unauthorised human entry would be answerable to the people of Iron-town and their new allies, the spirits of the forest.

This new area was much larger than the one the Wolf clan currently patrolled, and brought them close to the samurai land. It made sense from Eboshis point of view, creating a larger area to draw her renewable resources from. And as far as the wolf clan was concerned the more forest protected the better. The samurai reacted with typical impunity, the current situation between the local rulers being little more then a holding of aggression. Most of the outside world had seen little of the battle between men and gods, as the conflict had centred on the outpost of Iron-town. This was soon rectified as the wolf clan started patrolling the new exclusion zone boarders with the territories neighbours, now mostly freed from their former patrols of Iron-town itself. The appearance of the giant wolves as well as the legendary Princess Mononoke was enough to scare most people away from entering the forest uninvited. Ashitaka making sure that the villages of the surrounding territories were given the option of being invited to harvest the forest along the lines of the people of Iron-town, though this action receiving a rather cold reception from Eboshi.

She needn't have worried however, though some of the smaller villages near the forest edge soon took up the offer, the samurai arrogance and stubbornness stoped 'them' attaining anything useful. The samurai's hunting and work parties were now too scared to enter the forest. Numerous ambushes by the wolf clan combined with small crack teams of Eboshis gunners, (a significant number of them being woman), while not having cost lives, had left the occasionally escorted groups of men to abandon all their tools and weapons, and to run battered and bruised from the forest. After only a few weeks of this there had been no more incursions, the rumours of giant wolves and the "ghosts" of the forest being enough. Though enraged, the samurai could do nothing, the combined forces of gods and man made passage though the forest impossible, even in force, and Iron-town was now beyond any direct attack, safe behind its new green wall. And so it had remained for two months, until now.

Kaji bounded effortlessly through the zero point five metre deep snow, San could make out Gendo ahead, his massive sleek body sitting vigilant atop the crest next to the pass. San jumped off Kajis back as they finally reached their brother.

"What could you find on your side?" asked San, turning to look back to where she had come from.

"I found the tracks of a human… It was well covered, but I was spotted by another before I could follow the trail." he said simply. "These are not ordinary humans"

San looked back down into the forest, the thought of human being able to travel through snow without leaving a trail rather scaring her.

"We should tell Eboshi" said San simply. Kaji looked at her for a second before joining his two siblings in observing the forest below.

"What should we tell her?" said Gendo stubbornly, "We know nothing of this group, we should confront them as we have done all the rest."

Kaji looked at his brother for a second.

"The three in the middle are obviously bait, not even they walk like normal humans… there is to much strength and purpose behind their movements, this is obviously a trap." Kaji said finally.

"They are only human" said Gendo darkly. "I think we have become a little to reliant on our new allies, we can deal with this on our own."

"Even so, they must be aware of us, and confident they can deal with us." replied San wearily. "Why not use our alliance, I have seen men like this before" she said, remembering back to her meeting of Jiggo. "They can be quite dangerous."

"So can I" replied Gendo with a smirk, beginning to get up.

"I will not attack them" he continued coolly. "We will proceed as Ashitaka would want, I will simply talk to them when they reach the pass."

Gendo began to move down the hill, San and Kaji watching him go, unconvinced.

"If you are so worried, the two of you can guard either side of the pass to watch my flank." he said, before making his way off, not even looking around to confirm his siblings actions. San and Kaji looked at each other, both a little worried, neither was particularly confident of the situation.

"Be prepared for anything" advised San, grabbing her spear. She nodded determinedly at Kaji before moving off to a good lookout position, Kaji watched her go for a second before making his way to the other side of the pass.

Down below Gendo found himself an open position immediately in front of the pass, the vegetation was mostly clear for about fifty metres all around, nothing would be able to get by him. Confidently he sat and waited in the snow, his siblings taking up their positions. The humans would soon be here, and Gendo was rather interested to see if they could be as dangerous as San made out, he doubted it…

The wind blew steadily across the entrance of the pass, playing with the large falling snowflakes. Occasionally small amounts of freshly fallen snow were kicked back up into the air, turning into small willy-wisps, moved around the still form of Gendo, his thick white fir swaying with the changing winds. Visibility was considerably reduced due to the density of the large flakes that fell all around, Gendo had again picked up the scent of the humans, though the direction and number was as difficult to tell as before. Looking around he could not spot the three travellers, who should have been in sight by now. Closing is eyes he could hear movement from the forest in-front of him, numerous individuals where travelling very skilfully through the trees, but not skilfully enough.

"Halt your treetop travels humans!" called out Gendo calmly, his eyes still closed. "If you persist to attempt to hide your presence from me I will have to take it as a sign of aggression." he continued loudly, opening his eyes slowly. Off to his right about two hundred and fifty metres ahead a small amount of snow fell from a tree to the ground, something that normally would not have caused concern. The movement forward had ceased, for the most part. Gendo sharpened his senses, he calculated about two men to either side of the track. Nothing happened for about a minute then suddenly about two hundred metres in front of Gendo the three figures previously seen 'appeared'. Gendo being mildly impressed, all three where carrying heavy packs, as before, and a large staff each, which Gendo knew was less for support then anything else. Slowly they made there way forward, until they were about twenty-five metres into the clearing, and about twenty-five metres away from Gendo.

"That is close enough humans" commanded Gendo. "I grow tired of this disrespect. State your business!"

The three stoped in a loose V formation, they looked anything but vulnerable, each standing at least one point seven metres tall.

The leading man took a step forward, allowing his heavy bundle to fall from his back onto the snow, he stood straight, removing the large hood that had been hiding his face, he's two companions did likewise.

"Our business is with Iron-town, it is no concern of yours" stated the man indignantly, his physical presence seeming to almost double with the removal of the heavy bundle. His voice was calm and seemingly non-aggressive, though his shear presence was almost an aggressive gesture in itself.

"You do best to let us pass…" he continued, the wind playing with his longish hair. "It is in neither of our interests for this to escalate."

He finished with a very cocky smile, his two companions consolidating their footings, ready for anything.

"I will be the judge of that" replied Gendo calmly, uncertain if the fools comments were an attempt to antagonise or simply stupid bravado.

"What do you want from Eboshi?" he asked again.

The young man hesitated for a second, as if un expecting further conversation, Gendos suspicions were realised with the young mans next comments.

"So it's true, that witch Eboshi has even the pathetic spirits of the forest wrapped around her little finger." he said more directly, bringing his own staff to the ready.

The wind howled some more, Gendo watched impassively, the comment seemingly making no impact on him whatsoever.

"No" he said calmly. "That would be San and Ashitaka" he added with an even smile, as only a wolf can.

Far behind him San heard her brothers comments, shocked for a second she then chuckled, though quickly returning to her intense scan of the surrounding forest.

If mildly surprised the first time, the young man and his companions were completely shocked at the second comment, this was not how spirits were supposed to act.

"What is this gibberish" he scoffed, beginning to lose his cool. "What kind of honourless spirit are you?" he retorted rashly.

"My honour is mine to judge, and little affected by your actions… boy" Gendo replied with appropriate emphasis on boy. The young man's legs twitched, as he fought the urge to charge this foolish creature in front of him, only Gendos size stoped him. Stoping for a second he mumbled something under his breath to one of his companions in an uncommon language.

"This may be an interesting contest yet" commented Gendo over the young mans whispers, genuinely impressed with his restraint.

"But we fight on my terms" he continued and before anyone else could react he let out a monstrous howl. So powerful was the howl that all were quite unable to react until its completion, a considerable amount of snow falling from the surrounding trees.

"Shut that damn fool up!" came the cry from the leader.

Gendo reacted just quick enough to avoid the volley of arrows that came from the surrounding trees, they were perfectly spaced to maximise the chance of a hit, regardless of evasive manoeuvres. Had Gendo charged the three he doubted weather he would have had the reflexes to avoid the shots. He was however pushed forward, having to fling himself low, the three men twisted there grip on their respective staffs, with a menacing click blades appeared at either end. Already they were almost in striking distance, closing on the now outnumbered looking wolf. Turning quickly Gendo used his low positing to flick up a large amount of snow into the air, obscuring the view of all the attackers. Pouncing back slightly Gendo turned again to charge blindly through the snow shroud he had created. Just before his leap he saw the second volley come through the shroud, fired as if to catch him in a presumed retreat. The leading footman obviously expected the same thing, completely shocked to have the massive wolf appear flying towards him at chest hight through the still falling snow. Quick as a flash, Gendos paw easily knocked down the rising staff, his massive weight bowling the human over as his jaws close around his shoulder and upper arm. Twisting his body in mid flight Gendo landed awkwardly in an explosion of snow, his jaw still clamped onto the human who had been rendered unconscious by the massive G forces he had just experienced. Instantly Gendo righted himself, twisting the body in his jaw. Gaining a foot hold quickly, he orientated himself and flung the unconscious body of the leader at one of his companions. It had all occurred in a matter of seconds, and the unlucky companion was not prepared for the large flailing mass that flew towards him at a massive speed, snapping his staff and launching him heavily backwards. Gendo pounced left to avoid an arrow, his eyes not leaving the last footman.

The remaining archers were no longer focussing on Gendo, most having their own problems. Kaji had come at a full run down the side of the hill, launching himself fully into the tree where an archer was hiding. The move was rash and unplanned, but Gendo was too exposed. Unable to see through the branches the flying Kaji curled himself into as much of a ball as he could.

The second archer in on that flank turned just in time to see the tree of his companion seemingly explode. Snow and twigs filling the air. Most of his momentum spent Kaji landed inelegantly, the hapless archer falling heavily, already unconscious. The falling snow and the white of Kajis coat saved the momentarily stunned wolf from instant retribution, coming too just in time to avoid the next shot. His position untenable, the archer dropped his bow, jumping backwards from the tree, his staff already ready for combat upon his elegant landing. Kaji squared up, as both sides prepared to pounce.

On the other side San had not had the advantage of Kajis speed but for that her eyesight were considerably keener.

San's spear arced gracefully through the sky, its intended target reacting too late to avoid it, being too intent on Gendo. A shout could be heard as the archer was knocked out of the tree, though landing well enough to remain conscious. San made a b-line to the last remaining archer, who deciding to get one last, unsuccessful, shot off at Gendo before jumping down to confront San. Soon all three of the wolf clan where facing off against their similar opponents. Element of surprise gone it was looking much more of an even contest, the three remaining warriors seemingly having no demoralising effects at the loss of their companions. Gendo and the third footman circled each other, the snow and wind coming in ever so harder. Growling slightly Gendo made his move, pouncing.

San feigned right then ducked to avoid a heavy blow from her adversary. Sweeping her own weapon up, her opponent had to jump to his right using the back end of his staff to push her blade away. They exchanged blows, San unable to penetrate his defences and him not getting in a clear position to bypass the small but masterfully quick blade. San was frustrated by the stalemate, she almost came to grief when she flinched at the loud yelp of one of her brothers from behind. The attacker launched a series of blows the last of which caught sans arm, leaving a small but deep cut. San retaliated with a vicious kick but could inflict no more damage. Using her foes momentary lack of footing San disengaged to move swiftly towards her brothers. Running she could make out her two brothers ahead, flanked by three men, She could see that Gendo had an arrow sticking out from his hind quarters, one of the unconscious archers must have come around. Gendo was hobbling, with Kaji trying to keep the men at bay, who, smelling victory, were moving in for the kill. The closest man was barely able to save his life, turning just in time to avoid the flying blade of San, the small dagger impacting and sticking into the staff. The moment's distraction was enough for Kaji to engage one of the attackers, able to snatch a section of the staff. Unwilling to let go the hapless man was flung wide with a quick jerk of the giant wolfs head. Sun measured her run and sidestepped the first wide sweep, elegantly launching herself across the face of the enemy, collecting her blade and delivering a vicious kick to the head in the same elegant flurry. Her momentum carried her clear of the two remaining humans. Gendo had already bid his retreat. San slid to a stop next to Kaji, both turning to face the remaining opponents. Sans original adversary joining his two comrades. The positions slackened slightly as it became apparent that it was once again a stand-off position.

The wind howled slightly as all of the fighters used the pause to catch their breath, San flexing her arms a little as the pain from her wounds became more apparent. Off to her right she could hear the moans of a recently flung warrior. The two parties continued to glare at one another, neither willing to continue but neither willing to back down. Kaji continued to pant, an occasional low rumbling growl the only audible sound from the combatants. Back towards the pass, Gendos howl finally broke the stalemate, Kaji turned slightly, growling low.

"Leave this forest humans!" stated San in a threatening tone.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" she finished with spite, knowing that the wolf clan was not really in a position to continue the fight.

The men watched on with impassive faces. The strangers made no apparent move to follow the Wolf clan, two of the men simply walking towards their fallen colleagues, the recent threat seemingly forgotten. The final man, weapon loosely held by his side, simply watched San go, his cold fearless eyes staring at her impassively. The young woman backed away steadily, not turning to show her back until the line of site was broken.

Positive that she was not being followed she turned to hurry after her injured brother. Gendo was obviously losing a bit of blood, San was having difficulty covering his tracks, she did not catch up with her brother until she returned back to their den. Entering she found Gendo lying in the centre of the large cavern, Kaji looking over his bigger brother with concern. Moving up to him San was finally able to see the extent of the damage, he had received a series of cuts as well as the arrow hit.

"Damn humans" muttered Gendo darkly.

"These ones appeared to be much hardier then most." he continued.

"I warned you that humans can be quite skilled" replied San, moving over to the arrow, testing its depth and position. Gendo winced slightly at the pain.

"They sustained much more damage then us" he stated arrogantly. San suddenly pulled out the arrow in one clean jerk.

"Arrrgh" complained Gendo bitterly, turning to lick his wound automatically.

San backed off for a second, observing the arrow. Kaji came around her side, sniffing the arrow as San turned it in her hand slowly.

"Something doesn't smell right" he said with concern. San's expression hardened as she ran her fingers along the arrowhead. It was barbed, but in such a way as to have tiny grooves, in which she felt a slightly odd texture.

"Poison" San said mechanically. Gendo stoped licking, turning to look at the arrow.

"Cowardly snakes!" spat Kaji "I will go and throttle the antidote out of them!" he yelled, getting up to make his way outside.

"Kaji!" called Gendo calmly, stopping his younger brother in his tracks.

"Calm yourself, this is not the time to be rash" added Gendo calmly with a smile. "We will have enough time to hunt down the humans later"

"But the poison?" replied Kaji, unsure.

"If it is made by humans… I have little fear of it." replied Gendo boastfully.

"I am not so sure we should be underestimating the cunningness of humans" offered San in a business like tone.

"You give them too much credit" replied Gendo, dismissing the claim.

"You doubt the ability for the humans to make tools of destruction?" replied San, a little agitated. "Why have you become so rash Gendo, this tone is unlike you. What is really the matter" San asked more evenly. Gendo stood for a second, staring out of the cave entrance, Kaji, for his part, looked on, unsure, as if he had missed something. Gendo continued to stare at the horizon then sat down slowly, letting out a long sigh.

"I am sorry" he said simply. "I have been missing the familiarity of the old ways… the old mindsets." he reflected. "I find the current uncertainties, unsettling…" grinning for a second he turned to face San. "Life is so much more simple when you have fixed grudges to focus on." he said unashamedly. San gave him a smile, well aware she also craved the old ways on many an occasion. It wasn't easy to convince the mind to aim for long term goals when so many 'easier' reactions were at hand. San moved up to her brother again.

"Easy mindsets are appealing, but often lead to situations that would sensibly be best avoided" she said slowly, in the end referring to Gendos wounds. He smiled, obviously not particularly concerned.

"To remind us why we tolerate this new mindset I think we should go and take advantage of what is causing us uncertainties." San pushed. Gendo looked at the wound then at his younger sister, smiling again, knowing that a prolonged argument against her was useless when you didn't have a strong position initially. She had learnt too well from her wolf mother, he mused.

"If it concerns you so, we can pay a visit to Iron-town" he said evenly. "We should report this incident to 'allies' at any rate" he said cunningly, not giving into his sister directly. She chuckled internally at the obvious ploy, Kaji looking on with interest.

The three moved out after San finished applying some natural healing agent to their respective wounds. The weather had lightened and a clear sky greeted the three members of the wolf clan as they began to make their way down to the snow covered Iron-town.


	8. Interesting times part two

Mind & Spirit

Chapter 8 (Interesting times. Part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, it's just a fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Still the flashback…

San's eyes flickered nervously from side to side, completely unable to take in the beauty of the forest around her. At any other time she would have wondered at the splendour of it all, with the wind and clouds now gone the fresh snow glimmered in the midday sun like a thousand diamonds, the normally serein 'deathly-silence', now fully taking on the implications of its name. Beside her Kaji moved silently, something one would consider impossible for a large wolf on fresh crisp snow.

"Something is very wrong" stated Kaji quietly, his whole body taking on a tense overtone.

"No kagamo… no animals, even for winter… this is odd" agreed San.

Behind the two Gendo stumbled again.

"Oomph" he stated, disgruntledly, regaining his footing and giving his siblings an odd grin.

"Why the long faces, it's a beautiful day" he said oddly, and entirely too loudly for the other two. After leaving the den Gendo had become more and more… reckless? San couldn't figure out what had gotten into him, he had begun to lose co-ordination far beyond what his injuries could explain, and his attitude had become much more... loose, and brash. San wrinkled her brow.

"Gendo, be quiet!" hissed Kaji. "There could be more of them around."

"Well then bring them on!" replied Gendo happily. "I'll teach them to used poisoned arrows" he said taking another step.

San and Kaji watched as he stumbled again, his head falling into the snow. Sitting roughly back on his hind legs he looked stunned for a second before shaking his head to remove the snow, and then sat there panting happily. At any other time San would have found her brothers antics greatly amusing, though at the moment she worried more about the further effects of the poison.

"Gendo the poison is effecting you" stated San. "We must try and get to Iron-town before we are discovered again… do you think you can move silently?" she stated, as diplomatically as she could. Turning her head to give Kaji a quick nod.

"Come on Brother, we have to be in a hunting mentality if we wish to catch these humans unaware." offered Kaji, more evenly.

Gendo dragged himself back up, moving past the other two slowly, still a little unstable but considerably more composed then before.

"Well come on then" he said, moving on. San and Kaji glanced at each other before following the head of the Wolf clan.

Though now maintaining a steady even pace, after a while Gendo started to hum a little tune to himself, both San and Kaji thought it wise not to comment. San stayed close to her older brother while Kaji took point, hoping to detect any danger before Gendo gave away their position.

It took them three hours to reach the edge of the forest, Gendo had stoped humming, it was obvious that he was using all his concentration to maintain his occasionally uneven movement. The concentration in his eyes was fighting hard to avoid them glazing over, his whole system struggling against the poison that was flowing through his veins. The three members of the Wolf clan met up on a large rock that overlooked the lake, it had completely frozen over, the freshly fallen snow covering the ice and making it look like a giant flat field.

"Almost there" said Kaji relieved.

"Iron-town?" said Gendo tiredly, having totally forgotten their intended destination "I thought I smelt that we went past some people." he said happily, unsteadily sitting down. San and Kaji shot each other a look, Kaji began to growl and San drew her knife, eyeing off the surrounding trees.

"Gendo lookout!" called Kaji, he had turned to face movement and had just had enough time to snatch a spear out of the air as it hurtled towards Gendo, snapping it in half. San knocked an arrow out of the air with her knife, diving right to avoid another two. Gendo half turned half sprang up in shock. Having jumped too far towards the lake Gendo lost his footing, falling backwards off the rock then tumbling down the banks of the lake.

San sprang up in time to watch her brother go over the edge, Kaji just managed to avoided another arrow and was about to launch an attack.

"Kaji, get Gendo to the town!" yelled San, running at full speed towards her brother. Kaji growled low, then understanding, sidestepped another arrow and crouched, San launched herself into the air, both feet landing square on Kajis shoulders, the large wolf heaving upwards, launching San high into the canopy. A second later the large wolf sprang backwards off the rock, sliding down to catch up with the slowly tumbling body of his brother.

San wasted no time once in the canopy, seen from above her progress could have been followed in the violent vibrations of the trees as she sprang recklessly from one to the other, relying on instinct she swept around in a wide circle. The hidden archers were unable to track her movements effectively and most were barely able to stop themselves being badly injured as San came careering through their particular tree, one after another the archers were bowled out of their trees, falling heavily in the snow below. Half way around San noticed that all the rest had left their hiding places, pairing up to have one archer and one spearman, she counted about ten men, five still recovering from their ordeal in the trees. San quickly retreated towards the lake, avoiding more arrows as she went.

Kaji had reached his brother, who was now completely unconscious. Looking back around Kaji saw what may have been mistaken for explosions from the trees, smiling at his sisters obvious trail of destruction. Looking back down he knew he had to make a move, grabbing his slightly bigger brother by the scruff of the neck he began to haul him across the frozen surface of the lake, the recently fallen snow giving him adequate traction. San had enough of a heads start on the men to be able to slide down the ridge uncontested. Scanning back for incoming arrows, she quickly made her way towards her brother on the ice. Due to the low friction of the snow acting on Gendos body, which was trailing to the right of the running Kaji, the younger wolf was making good speed, though fatigue quickly slowed him down.

San had made it halfway towards her brother when eight of the men appeared on the ridge, sliding down its edge and running after the fleeing three. San was just in arrow range but no more were incoming, as she had proven apt in avoiding any ranged shot. They were matching pace with San and she was only five minutes away from catching her brother, who was still ten minutes away from Iron-town…

Running and panting heavily San cursed the situation. "Damn it" she said in-between breaths. Reaching into her garment she produced a small wooden cylinder wrapped in cloth and leather. Ashitaka had given it to her three months ago, he had had it specially made by the gunsmiths. Ripping the top of the cloth she grabbed hold of a length of twine, pulling it hard, the tube began to steam and sizzle, stoping for a second she threw the cylinder into the air, before starting to run again. The tube flew gracefully into the air and just starting to fall back to earth before it exploded with a large loud 'BANG', accompanied by a small flash of light and a puff of red smoke.

"Clank, Clang, Clank" went the alarm plate.

"Ashitaka!" called the guard on watch duty. "San as fired off her emergency beacon!" he called down to the compound, continuing to strike the alarm. All throughout Iron-town people looked up with interest, numerous quicker people had already scaled the walls to see what the commotion was about. Ashitaka himself came rushing out of the main administration building. Looking up he saw the guard point off towards the lake, running across the yard Ashitaka literally bounded off an oxen onto a roof and up onto the city wall. Off in the distance he could just begin to make out the scene, the eight darker figures quite noticeable on the lakes surface, with Kaji out in front. Below, Gonza had emerged.

"Ashitaka what is it!" he called up to the young man.

"The wolf clan is in trouble, mount up who you can and follow me!" called back Ashitaka, already making a run for the main gate.

"What? Who?… Ashitaka what's going on!" the older warrior called back angrily.

"No time Gonza!" called back Ashitaka, turning his head he put his fingers to his lips, letting out a piercing whistle. From his stall Yakkuru reacted immediately, raising his head the large elk backed away from the gate a bit before clearing the pen fence in one graceful jump, Gonza had to take a step back as the large Elk raced past. Up on the wall Ashitaka also raced past a guard, snatching up a flint and numerous smaller bombs, stuffing the bombs in his shirt and gripping the lit flint in his mouth. Running quickly Ashitaka slid down a rooftop, the young warrior grabbed a length of rope before meeting up with his racing steed. Grabbing one of the antlers Ashitaka swung himself up in one fluid movement, losing one of the bombs as he did so, not looking back the two raced out of the gate, turning right immediately to head down to the lake. Gonza had barely had time to react while all this was going on, blinking a few times he quickly regained his composure. Making his way over to the stables.

"Riders mount up! Rifleman to the wall! Lets move people!" he shouted out. On the hills surrounding Iron-town, the few people outside reacted to the alarm, packed up quickly and heading towards the gate.

Over at the ironworks a young woman came running into the main smelting room.

"Toki!" she called out. Toki herself was inspecting some finished Iron, surrounded by some of the workers.

"Toki there you are!" The young woman called, spotting her objective. "Quick come to the wall, San is in trouble!"

"What?" replied Toki standing, the iron that she had been inspecting on her lap falling to the floor.

Ashitaka and Yakkuru had hit the lake at full speed, the continued momentum and sure footedness of the elk maintaining the momentum on the snow-covered ice. Behind the racing pair the snow exploded into the air rhythmically as they closed the distance to Kaji.

San was beginning to feel the fatigue, behind her, her pursuers were still maintaining pace despite the difficulty of running in snow. Kaji was now only one hundred metres ahead of her, having slowed dramatically. Disheartened Sans spirits soured as she saw in the distance Yakkuru and Ashitaka approaching, doubling her efforts she reached her flagging brother.

"Come… on Kaji, Ashitaka's… almost here" she called out between gasped breaths, turning she was just in time to deflect a hopeful shot aimed at Gendo & Kaji.

Ashitaka saw this in front of him, now only fifty metres away himself he pulled back the rains, Yakkuru began to slide, the elk almost sitting down to maintain his balance, Ashitaka let go of the rains to light a bomb in his hands. The slide almost complete, Ashitaka threw the bomb over the Wolf clan's head towards the advancing men. Landing well short, the bomb exploded, quickly followed by another. Ashitaka had thrown a wide spread and the resulting smoke had created a good shroud. Jumping from Yakkuru, Ashitaka raced over to Gendo, who Kaji had dropped, now exhausted. San stood her ground, watching for any arrows that might pierce the smoke veil.

"Yakkuru!" called Ashitaka, the Elk moving closer to his master. Ashitaka had unceremoniously tied the rope around Gendos front legs, moving over to the large elk he fashioned a crude bridal around his front quarters. Behind him San smashed another on-target arrow with her dagger.

"Kaji! Help me get him moving" called Ashitaka. The large wolf staggered across to once again grab his brother by the neck. Ashitaka moved to the Back of Yakkuru, pushing his old friend to help him get a foothold, the snow was not thick enough for Yakkuru to get traction, and his hooves slid on the ice. Clawing at the ice the shore-footed elk began to make better progress with the help of Kaji and Ashitaka, with his momentum up Yakkuru began to make headway, Gendo trailing behind him.

"Go Yakkuru go!" called Ashitaka as the powerful steed picked up speed.

"San come on!" shouted Ashitaka, San was already backing away with the others and was only ten metres away.. turning she raced towards Ashitaka. A few arrows falling around her.

"Quick get on Yakkuru, I will be right behind"

To exhausted to argue, or even reply, San quickly gave Ashitaka her dagger before jumped onto the accelerating Yakkuru. Behind them the men had reached the smoke, though they had to go around for fear of falling through the damaged ice. By the time they cleared, The wolf clan was out of range, only Ashitaka remained lagging behind.

Ashitaka turned to see the men stop running. Slowing himself, he stoped, turning to face the Wolf clan's pursuers.

Far off to Ashitaka's left a small part of Iron-town horsemen led by Gonza had come to a stop next to the edge of the frozen lake, unable to coax the horses onto the ice, the men had to go around. Dismounting, a small party began to make their way over, Ashitaka lifted his hand, causing them to stop, they were barely in shouting range, though Gonza recognised the signal from where he was.

"What's going on" asked a guard next to Gonza.

"I'm not sure" replied Gonza, his usual unhappy expression present. "But we wait here until Ashitaka calls for us."

From Gonza's position it looked like Ashitaka was squaring off against the eight, though he knew the prince well enough that at that range he was in no real danger.

Ashitaka observed the attackers, they were simply standing there, no sign of emotion or fatigue apparent. Considering how fit San was, and her condition when Ashitaka reached her, the eight men's apparent indifference was impressive to say the least. Their clothing looked odd, combined to give maxim warmth and manoeuvrability they were not intended to look fashionable.

"What is it you want warriors!" shouted Ashitaka.

The eight began to put away there respective weapons, six turned to start walking back they way they had come.

"Stay in your town, prince!" called back one of the two remaining, before they too turned to start walking.

Ashitaka looked back over at Gonza, he had about a dozen mounted warriors with him.

"Attack upon the Wolf clan is an attack upon Iron-town, you would do well to explain yourself!" stated Ashitaka loudly, and surprisingly diplomatically.

The two apparent leaders stoped for a second, looking over at Gonza and his party. From any normal standing their position was rather exposed. The two appeared to discuss matters for a few seconds, then the one with a bow appeared to draw an arrow, manhandling the tip for a while he aiming the arrow almost straight up in the air, firing. The arrow itself let out a low howl as it went sailing into the air. It only took a few seconds before there was a reply, one from the hills above the road to Iron-town, the other from the forest behind Gonza, causing the large warrior to flinch noticeably. Ashitaka for his part was not surprised. The two foreigners simply began to walk after their comrades. Ashitaka frowned to himself, suppressing the urge to attack these aggressors directly, taking a deep breath he turning to wave at Gonza, indicating for the men to return to town. Gonza didn't need to be told twice, gathering his men and heading straight back to town. Ashitaka, for his part, started to walk back, his mind working-over all he had seen in only the last few minutes.

"San!" Called out Toki, racing down the embankment that lead to the lake near the main entrance of Iron-town, behind her numerous other villagers also raced down.

"What happened!" she asked, as San and Yakkuru slowly slid to a halt at the edge of the lake. The still sliding body of Gendo starting to slightly overtake the halting Yakkuru and came to rest on the frozen shoreline.

"Toki, we have to get him inside the city." said San as she slid of Yakkuru, patting the large Elk gratefully on the neck and quickly undoing the noose. Toki turned to some of the guards.

"Come on you lot, make yourself useful." she said going over to the large wolf and undoing the rope from that end. Soon Gendo was completely surrounded by guards and helpers alike, San gently held her brothers head as everyone else gave one massive heave to raise the large wolf into the air. Unsteadily the party made its way up into Iron-town, Kaji trailing, concerned, Toki running ahead as many of the rest of the town looked on with interest.

"We'll put him in the communal hall, quickly! Clear a spot next to the main fire and spread some hay out for him." Toki commanded some of the other girls, who immediately reacted to get the job done. Not only was everything prepared by the time that Gendo was carried into the main hall but some larger sheets had been placed on the hey. Moving unsteadily the lifting party placed the large wolf down in front of the fire, which was already being stoked to increase the heat. Kaji shook off any remaining snow before entering the newly completed largish hall. Lying down next to his brother, to exhausted too comment.

"Try and clean these two up as best you can, dress the wounds and bring Kaji anything he needs" instructed Toki to her second hand in a kind voice. Most people were looking a little distressed at the older wolf's condition. Tokis calm attitude helped ease the situation and the numerous woman sprang into action. At the doors and window of the hall the rest of Iron-town had gathered to observe the goings on.

"Come on people, back to work… you have nothing better to do?" stated Toki loudly, she then moved back over to San who was staring at her brother, a dark look on her face. The crowd slowly began to disperse, behind Toki the woman where busily working away.

"What happened?" asked Toki, concerned. San looked up at Toki, her expression softening slightly as she looked at the older woman, but her eyes remaining cold.

"Gendo has been poisoned" San said calmly, reaching into her clothing she produced the arrowhead that had been retrieved from Gendo. Toki's expression turned serious, taking the arrowhead she turned it over in her hand.

"Please do what you can" said San eventually. Toki nodded.

"I will ask Washu, she knows about these things" replied Toki, giving San a comforting smile. "We will do everything we can" she added before making her way off quickly. San looked on for a second, realising there was little else she could do for her brother, she made her way back outside. San eventually made her way back to the main gate, receiving even more curious looks from bystanders then she usually did. Ignoring them she reached the main gate just as Gonza and the horseman returned. Gonza spotted San late and couldn't stop to talk to her on the way through, looking back he saw her disappear beyond the opening, frowning he asked one of the guards who came up to him what was going on.

Yakkuru had made his way back to his master, who greeted him kindly. Ashitaka walked beside his old friend back to the town. Almost to the shore, Ashitaka saw San emerge from the gate, breaking into a jog he was quickly to her, taking her into his arms, she returned the hug gratefully. They stayed like that for a short time, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"Is Gendo ok?" asked Ashitaka softly.

"I'm… I'm, not sure" replied San quietly. "He's been poisoned, and I have never seen such a reaction, there is nothing I can do" she said weakly, not lifting her head from the safety of his embrace. Ashitaka simply held her tighter.

"We have a lot of wise people here, I'm sure someone will know how to help" he said reassuringly. Looking down he noticed the blood caused by some of San's cuts.

"Come lets get you cleaned up." he said soothingly, slowly the two made there way back inside.

Toki had closed all of the windows and doors to the hall, keeping in the heat. Kaji and Gendo had been cleaned and dressed, Gendo looked as if he was sleeping peacefully and Kaji, now recovered, sat watching his sister. Ashitaka watched as Toki and another woman finished dressing San's wounds. Finished, the woman left while Toki took a place by a small table that had been set up near the sleeping Gendo. San touched the bandages gingerly, only now was the pain beginning to come through a bit, grimacing she quickly put on a spare clean coat she occasionally used in town. Ashitaka served the girls a warm drink before sitting back down.

"Thanks" said San, taking the drink gratefully. In the background the fire crackled a little.

"So then, what happened?" asked Ashitaka. San took another sip of her drink before starting, Kaji helped with the explanation, allowing San to finish her drink, it only took a few minutes to bring the two up to speed. Ashitaka sat looking thoughtful for a while.

"So were they after you?" asked Toki in the end.

"I don't think so" replied San. "Well at least not to begin with, they only attacked after we refused them passage."

"I think they're after Eboshi" said Ashitaka suddenly.

"Eboshi? Then why pursue San like that?" asked Toki. Ashitaka thought for a second.

"It's well known that Iron-town and the spirits now co-exist, they probably considered the wolf clan a threat, one worth attacking, when the opportunity presented itself." he replied.

"So they're going to attack Eboshi on her way back from the meeting with the Emperors council?" asked San. The Wolf clan had not seen anyone from Iron-town for about a month. San knew about the meeting to secure Iron-towns safety from the marauding Samurai, but the specifics were still unknown to her.

"It would appear that way, they know that an attack directly in front of Iron-town will be the last thing Eboshi will expect, she has contacts in every village along that road and would know if anyone came up this way."

"That's why they went cross country" said San. "And why they attacked us, they didn't want us to warn her."

"But their plan has surely failed, we can send riders to warn Eboshi." commented Toki.

"They will never make it." said Ashitaka coldly. "They have Iron-town surrounded, no one gets out without them knowing."

"But we have so many men, we could send them all, the woman could stay and defend the town" Toki said a little more desperately.

"I can not sacrifice that many men, even to save Eboshi life, many would die, these men are elite worriers" said Ashitaka calmly, looking at the fire.

"There were at least ten in the first group, and again in the second, with at least two more groups out there…" San trailed off a little. "And men like these I have never seen before. Ashitaka is right, the people of Iron-town would have many dead and injured"

Toki looked worried again, she had not realised there where so many… and now they were surrounding Iron-town.

"Oh my god Koroku!" she said suddenly, now recognising the danger to her husband.

"Is he with Eboshi?" asked San, only now really noticing his absence.

"No he is collecting wood and checking up on the aqueduct with a large party, they are due back tomorrow."

"How many men?" asked San.

"About twenty, and they are not heavily armed" replied Ashitaka.

"Damn that man" said Toki angrily. "Why did I have to fall in love with such a unlucky cluts!" she finished in a more worried tone. Ashitaka continued to stare at the fire.

"So both Koroku and Eboshi are returning tomorrow… and we can't warn either of them?" continued Toki after a while.

"I have already asked Gonza to watch for any change in the weather, with a little luck I will have the cover I need to slip-out to warn both Koroku and Eboshi"

"But how will you..." started Toki.

"Excuse me" came the soft voice of Tokis first hand. All three turned around to see two woman enter, San had never seen the second woman before, she appeared to be carrying a small jar. At first San mistook her for a girl, her size, body shape and youthful face betrayed her true age, this was further emphasised be her wild long reddish hair. What San found most striking was her posture, other then Eboshi San had never seen a woman with such force of presence before.

"Washu" greeted Ashitaka, getting up.

"Prince Ashitaka" greeted Washu warmly… looking around her eyes lit-up as she saw the two giant wolves, she quickly regained her focus, spying San.

"Princess Mononoke, great spirit of the wolf clan" she bowed respectively to the two. Both San and Kaji nodded in recognition.

"Did you have any luck with the poison?" asked Toki, re-focusing on the present to regain her composure a little.

San, having finished her drink, shuffled over to Ashitaka, completely unaware and uncaring of any protocol that may exist she leaned up against him.

To everyone else's credit this did not even raise an eyebrow. Washu retrieved the arrow from some-place on her person.

"I recognise the arrow and the poison" said Washu, looking at the arrow again. "They're from a clan far to the north, mercenaries... the best there is." she said to the room in general.

"Can anything be done?" asked Toki.

"I have never heard of an antidote." replied Washu. " It's a very strange type of poison, at very low doses it merely incapacitates for a while, but at this dose it should have killed a horse in under ten minutes."

"Will Gendo be alright?" asked Ashitaka.

"Its hard to say, I know though that at low doses the poison passes through the system quite quickly, how it affects a gods system I can not say" she replied. Moving over to Gendo she kneeled down in front of him, placing the Jar onto the ground.

"Though I don't have an antidote I have made a potent detoxification mixture, concentrated heavily enough I hope" she said, absent mindedly stroking Gendos nose, though not greatly respectful San let it slide, getting up and moving over to Gendo.

"Thank you Washu I will help you administer it." San said. Toki got up herself and went over to help San gently raise Gendos head. San opened Gendos mouth, noticing that Washu's jug had a small crab printed on it as she pored the contents down Gendos throat, who swallowed.

San and Toki gently placed Gendos head back down.

"You should take a step back" advised Washu, backing away.

"Why?" asked San, backing away apprehensively. Gendo for his part let out a large hick-up.

"You'll see" said Washu, not taking her eyes off Gendo.

Ashitaka almost sprung into a standing position as Gendos eyes burst open, immediately followed by the large wolf jumping into a standing position, considering his docile manner only seconds before everyone except Washu was in shock.

"Uuuuuuaaargghhh!" exclaimed Gendo, followed by coughing and dry retching. Barely opening his eyes Gendo saw the large water bowl that had been set up for Kaji. Immediately springing over to it, everyone moved to get out of the way, Gendo lapped up the water furiously, gulping in air as he did. He only drank for a few seconds, before calming down, raising his head slowly he ignored everyone in the room before stumbling back over to his "bed" and collapsing, after which he let out a long groan. Kaji and San recovered form their shock to race over to their brother.

"Gendo are you ok?" asked Kaji.

"How do you feel?" asked San with concern, stroking behind his ear.

Gendo opened one of his eyes for a second, focusing on his brother.

"Terrible." He said simply… "What was in that water?" he asked disgruntledly. Behind them Washu laughed…

"He's going to be fine if he tasted that" she said happily. Smiling San gave her brother a big hug.

The overall relief was only momentarily however as a guard came rushing into the room

"Ashitaka, Toki! Koroku and the others have been spotted, they've come back early!"

Ashitaka and Toki reached the parapet at the same time, the weather had stayed fine into the early evening and Korokus small band could easily be seen making its way along the edge of the lake next to the aqueduct.

"Damn! Why can't that man do anything right." stated Toki with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Come on men mount up!" came the call from Gonza behind him. "Open the gate!" he called out while adjusting his equipment. Below, every man who could was quickly equipping himself with armour and weaponry, there were about twenty-five men, a quite impressive force. Ashitaka himself jumped back down, running to collect his own bow, which he kept ready next to Yakkuru's stall, he was equipped and ready before the last rider mounted up, it had only taken four minutes. Yakkuru and Ashitaka waited for the rest of the men to form up. From the main hall San and Kaji suddenly emerged, San back into her old battle dress. Mounting up the two were quickly by Ashitaka's side.

"Thanks" said Ashitaka simply. San smiled.

"Can't deny Toki her husband… who would she have to yell at then" San said confidently, with a smile. Ashitaka gave a quick smile back

"Lets go!" called out Gonza.

"Lets go Yakkuru" called Ashitaka, turning the red elk around. The small force raced towards the gate.

Up on the parapet Ashitaka could see Toki running towards the gate.

"Ashitaka stop!" she called out. Ashitaka hauled in the reigns, behind him the rest of the riders struggled to check their speed. The horseman ended up in a motley group just outside the main gate, with Ashitaka and San out front.

"Blast it what is it woman!" called Gonza angrily, struggling to keep his horse calm.

"They are not alone!" called back Toki, pointing to the incoming group.

They were just coming around another bend in the small track, and it could clearly be seen that the group was closely flanked by ten men.

"Damn it!" stated Gonza… all looked at each other, Ashitaka sat relatively still, watching the small group.

"Gonza stay where you are… but be prepared to move out any second. " stated Ashitaka calmly.

"Right" responded Gonze then began to calmly get the men back in order.

Ashitaka and San moved forward a bit then dismounted, the four standing calmly on the bridge just in front of Iron-town. San scanned for movement in the newly constructed fields above.

"They're up there" said Kaji calmly, sniffing in the wind.

"I thought as much" said Ashitaka calmly.

"What do you thing they are planning?" asked San.

"I am not sure." he replied. Off in the distance they could now make out Koroku out front, one of the strangers walking along side him, he appeared to be talking to the warrior, turning he waved at Toki on the battlement. Turning himself Ashitaka could see she, as well as half the townsman, now lined the walls of Iron-town. Koroku then appeared to turn back to the stranger, the two exchanged a quick bow before the strangers left. The group of ten calmly making their way up the hill. Ashitaka watched them as they made there way up the hill on an angle, keeping pace with the workers, in easy arrow range. About three minutes later Koroku was well within shouting range of Iron-town, the people of Iron-town having remained silent, apprehensively watching the spectacle unfold. The strangers had by now effectively disappeared into the low vegetation and fields up in the hills. Though Ashitaka knew that they remained ready to pounce. The only one unconcerned with it all was Koroku and his men.

"Toki! Ashitaka, San! Nice of you to welcome us home!" called out Koroku happily. Toki made her way down from the wall, briskly walking up to, and past, the vigilant Ashitaka, she had a very hard expression on her face and Korokus smile quickly faded as she made the last twenty metres towards him. The other men of the returning party looked on as their respective wives and girlfriends started to gather around the mounted warriors, the woman themselves still unsure what the commotion was about, but knowing it had to do with their men..

"What's the matter sweety?" asked Koroku apprehensively, stopping suddenly as Toki squared up in front of him.

"You damn fool, you don't even know in what type of danger you were in." said Toki angrily.

"Danger? What are you talking about?" said Koroku, confused.

"We are still in range from them" came the calm voice of Ashitaka, still unmoved from earlier.

"Quickly everyone get inside the gates!" commanded Toki, a hint of her anger still lingering.

The riders made room as the caravan started to file into the town, the woman running up to help their men move the animals in quickly. The mounted men followed, leaving only the original small group on the bridge including Toki and Koroku. Though still scanning the hills Ashitaka couldn't help but smile at Korokus and Tokis "love-talk", the hapless Koroku only becoming more confused.

Soon even they retired back into Iron-town.

"Should I close the gates?" asked a guard, as Ashitaka made his way through.

"No… but double the watch on the walls, and let no one enter or exit through the gate without permission from myself of Gonza." Ashitaka said calmly. In front of him was a sizable section of the population, Gonza out in front.

"Ashitaka what is going on… who are those men?" asked Gonza impatiently

"What's going on Toki?" called out a woman from the crowd. Followed by a general flood of questions from the crowd in general. Ashitaka let them vent their frustration for a few seconds before raising his hand, the crowd calmed quickly, Ashitaka then spoke in a loud, but calm voice.

"We are in no immediate danger, there appears to be a band of mercenaries in the area, a very dangerous group at that, for the meantime it would be safer that no-one left Iron-town." this caused a general murmur of discontent.

"What do they want? Are they after the Wolf clan?" asked Gonza, only with the slightest hint of accusation, though it was a logical connection.

"There is conflicting evidence." stated Ashitaka calmly. "Hopefully Koroku and the others can tell us a little more about these men."

Again there was a murmur, this time less aggressive.

"We will meet for a short council and report publicly at sunset, until then anything else I say is merely speculation." Ashitaka finished, Gonza frowned but knew that this made sense, plus sunset was only about two hours away. Grumbling a bit Gonza turned to the crowd.

"Come on people, there's still plenty to do, you'll get your answers at sunset!" he bellowed in his usual tone. The crowed slowly disbursed as the quasi-leaders of Iron-town made their way to the hall were Gendo still rested.

"Is no one worried about Eboshi?" asked San quietly to Ashitaka, as they made their way. "She is due tomorrow isn't she?"

"They're not worried because Jiggo is with her, and about thirty of his best men" replied Ashitaka.

"Joggo?"

Sans expression soured slightly as she remembered the monk.

"That little weasel, why would they trust him?"

"Because Eboshi trusts him" replied Ashitaka evenly. "He is greedy, but that's what makes him reliable, Eboshi also knows that he would never go against the emperor. That's why she specifically asked for him when organising to meet with the emperors council."

San thought about this for a second, she still couldn't understand why anyone could hold such infallible loyalty to one man, this 'emperor', especially someone like Jiggo.

"I'll never understand humans" San said, giving up. Ashitaka smiled at his beloved.

"That is why I will always trust you" he said simply.

Soon everyone was seated around a table within the communal hall, Gendo still dozing to one side next to the fire. Around the table sat Koroku, Toki, Gonza, Ashitaka and Washu, San and Kaji were over by their brother. Koroku had a rough Idea of what had been going on thanks to Tokis, 'answering' of his confused looks. She had calmed down a bit now though, but still remained overly cool to her husband to mask her relief in having him safe.

"So Koroku what exactly happened?" asked Ashitaka.

Koroku began to explain the last two days events, occasionally interrupted by "hhmpphs" from Toki who was otherwise rather well behaved. Apparently the strangers had appeared after nightfall the night before. They had completely bypassed the lookouts posted, and the men of Iron-town suddenly, and literally, found themselves with strangers amongst them. After the initial shock they identified themselves as hunters passing through, after being questioned they stated that they had been given permission by the Wolf clan, which had been enough for Koroku, who then invited them to join them for the evening. This generating some eye rolling from Toki.

"You invite strangers into your camp?" she said, exasperated.

"There was no reason to believe that they were hostile, plus we still kept our watch" countered Koroku.

He continue to state how they joined in for dinner, adding some interesting foreign spices to the mix, apparently Koroku had gotten on well with one of them, a man calling himself Kagato, exchanging stories about their lives.

"Did you tell him anything of Iron-town?" asked Toki sharply

"Nothing important, or at least nothing he couldn't have found out about himself" Koroku replied sheepishly.

"What did he say about himself" asked Ashitaka, from the other side of the table.

Koroku explained that they said that they came from for to the north, they were travellers and hunters, simply wishing to explore and catch game.

"Hmm what type of game?" speculated Gonza thoughtfully.

"Oh I forgot" said Koroku suddenly. "They wanted to trade for some extra rice we had, so they gave me a small pouch of their spices for a bag, not bad hey." said Koroku proudly, Toki gave him a dark look.

"I didn't think it was a fare trade but he insisted… anyway the bag has a symbol of his tribe on it" said Koroku, getting up and going off to his small satchel in the corner.

"Why would they advertise themselves like that?" asked Gonza.

"They must think that someone in Iron-town will recognise the symbol, and that will help keep us from facing them." offered Ashitaka.

"They did seem to recognise your name Gonza." stated Koroku from the corner. This caused Gonza to inflate with pride, a particular arrogant smirk forming on his face.

"Your incompetence has become legendary" stated Toki coolly, causing the large warrior to grumble and give her a dark look, and causing Washu to giggle a bit.

Koroku returned and dropped the satchel on the table, it was a nondescript satchel tied together with a simple string, though it looked basic it was obvious it was very sturdy, and of good quality. All leaned forward for a closer look. The symbol on the site was a black circle with a red wave resembling an elongated S crossing it a forty-five degrees.

"The Muyo clan?" gasped Gonza.

"Who are they?" asked Toki impatiently, the symbol meaning nothing to her.

"They are the best warriors in all the lands" replied Gonza, not taking his eyes off the symbol "Very dangerous mercenaries, with no loyalty but to the highest gold bidder" his voice was a little unsure, as if simply talking about them intimidated him.

"It is a good thing we did not face them, they are ruthless killers." finished Gonza.

"I think they prefer the term… efficient" interjected Washu.

"What would you know about these people?" responded Gonza angrily.

"Because I am a member of that clan" Washu responded evenly. Gonza visibly tensed, though he knew that Eboshi had vouched for Washu personally.

"Well perhaps you can enlighten us further then" he offered in a hostile tone, though his guard was now up, and he shifted position to be more prepared if Washu did anything, knowing that the woman of the clan where just as dangerous as the men, if not more.

"It is true that my clan is famous for being mercenaries, but we are far from killers." Washu began. "As most of the Emperors bodyguards are from our clan it is clear our loyalty to him is without question. We are also quite selective about what type of jobs we accept, members of our clan can only select missions approved by the Emperors council." she said.

"Are you telling me that Eboshi and Iron-town are on the Emperors hit-list?" asked Toki, shocked.

Washu grinned for a second. From the fire San and her brothers sat in silence listening patiently.

"Lord Asano is quite powerful, and Iron-town does not have a loud voice, and noted for its independence from the Empire." replied Washu. "It would not be too hard to organise."

"Eboshi knew this, that is why she had organised to meet with the Emperors council to see if she could not gain favour for Iron-town" said Ashitaka.

"If she was successful, wouldn't that invalidate the contract on Eboshi?" asked Koroku suddenly.

"Naturally, however this information would have to be received by my clansmen first. Under the circumstances there would be no dishonour in finding this out after the fact."

"Surely you can go out and talk to them," said Toki to Washu. Washu looked thoughtful for a second.

"Kagato and I did not part on good terms, plus the man is arrogant and greedy, from what I have seen I would say there are about eighty people on this contract"

"Eighty?" interrupted Gonza, the thought of eighty Muyo fighters around Iron-town scaring him more then an entire army of lord Asano's men.

"I would estimate about that much… that is a lot of money. Lord Asano must be getting desperate" Washu mused. "And I know Kagato. He won't abandon that amount of money without infallible proof, because he knows he can get away with it." Washu finished up.

"Why are you telling us all this?" asked Gonza. "There is no way we can trust you and your loyalties"

Washu gave him a calm smile

"Why would I lie when the truth is so effective?" she asked rhetorically. "Informing you not to get in the way saves not only your lives but those of my clansman, there is nothing you or I can do, Kagato has Iron-town surrounded, and far down the valley his other men sit in ambush."

"And what of your loyalty to Lady Eboshi?" asked Toki. "Are you simply going to abandon her?"

"Not at all, I do not wish Eboshis demise, far from it, though it is unlikely that any advise I would give would be taken on face value"

"What are the chances of sneaking past Kagatos men to warn Eboshi?" asked Ashitaka suddenly. Washu looked at the young man thoughtfully for a second, wording her response carefully.

"It would be very risky" she finally said. "Kagato knows you have a wolf and elk that can travel with speed across ice, he would be prepared for that. And he would now consider Iron-town well and truly warned, anyone trying to escape would be tracked and cut down, if that were the only means."

Ashitaka listened carefully, Washu had taken on a serious expression, watching the young prince think.

"Kagato is very dangerous, his skill is only matched by his arrogance" she offered finally. Ashitaka looked at her for a second, then nodded his gratitude. Around the table everyone was lost in their own thoughts

"Thank you Washu, I hope you know I mean no disrespect if I ask that you remain under guard until Eboshis return." stated Ashitaka calmly.

"Naturally… I will gather a few belongings" stated Washu getting up.

Gonza called out to the guards just outside the meeting hall, after entering, they escorted Washu to her room, but not before she formally said goodbye to all in the room. Just before she left however Washu turned to make one more comment to Ashitaka.

"Please try not to hurt them to much" she said simply.

Soon the group was left on their own again, Gonza being the first to speak, his usual aggression deflated by the realisation of what they were up against.

"It is almost dark, what are we going to tell the people."

"We must tell them the truth?" replied Toki, headstrong.

"They will want to fight, they can not win against these people." countered Gonza.

"And what about Eboshi? Are you just going to abandon her?" retorted Toki raising from her seat a little

"I promised Eboshi I would take care of the people of Iron-town, I will not see them slaughtered" responded Gonza also getting up a bit.

"You are both right" stated Ashitaka calmly, the other two turning to face him.

"And we will do both" he added.

Both Toki and Gonza sat back down, looking at Ashitaka expectantly.


	9. Interesting times… part three

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 9 (Interesting times… part 3)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, it's just fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Still the flashback…

Less then thirty minutes later Ashitaka was in the main square, explaining the situation to the people of Iron-town. As expected there reaction was one of shock and angry, though enough knew of the Muyo clan that fear was present as the situation became clearer. Unconcerned with the slight chance of being overheard by the enemy, Ashitaka stated that there would be an attempt a breakout during the night, using a diversion, and if all else failed a full attack down the road in the early morning. This was enough to satisfy the town, who would under no circumstances have accepted inaction. As expected all where eager to help in any way they could and Ashitaka left Gonza to make the preparations. Walking back past the main hall Ashitaka saw San leaning on the doorframe, she had listened to him give the speech. Walking up to her Ashitaka took her in his arms, San, initially surprised, returned the tender hug as well as the kiss that followed. Looking into his eyes San couldn't make out any thoughts or feelings, he was completely natural.

"I had better get some rest and plan…" he stated simply "feel free to join me if you like" he added with a kind smile. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he kissed her again before making his way back to his home, without another look back. San watched him go from the open doorway, inside Kaji and Gendo lazed by the fire, watching their sister.

Knowing that he could no longer be heard by Ashitaka Kaji said.

"So he still hasn't asked for help?"

San simply stood there for a second, looking vaguely at Ashitakas residence. She rolled from her leaning position, walking through the door, and closing it slowly behind her.

"You knew that he wouldn't" she said softly.

"And you have not asked him not to go."

"You know I can't"

"I'm rather surprised none of the others did actually." offered Gendo. "Ask for our help." he added. Moving over to him, San replied.

"Toki knows well enough what is going on, she wouldn't ask of herself… Gonza still doesn't trust us fully, and I think Koroku simply believes that we will help anyway."

Gendo smiled at that, having spent some time around Koroku now.

"He is quite interesting, for a human" Gendo said. Kaji gave his older brother a look for a second.

"Why have you not offered?" asked Kaji to San, turning back to her.

"I swore my elegance to the forest spirit, my life is not mine to offer… without consultation." San replied, moving over next to her brothers and lying down next to them.

"It will be very risky." mused Kaji out aloud.

"We are alone now sister… this is the time to discuss." stated Gendo. San smiled for a second, her mind had actually already been long at work, weighing up the options. The fire crackled in the background as San put her thoughts in order.

"It is not directly clear whether our assistance will in anyway safeguard Ashitaka personally, he will try his hardest, but I am sure if presented with no other choice he will not throw his life away" San started. "And the rest of Iron-town is not in direct threat, Gonza and Ashitaka will make sure none of them throws their life away either… So what we have left is effectively Eboshis life, and is it worth risking our own to try and save it."

All three members of the wolf clan returned to thought.

"She 'was' pivotal in saving our homes…" thought Kaji out loud.

"True, though we all well knew that stopping the fire at the pass was just as much in her interest as ours." offered Gendo.

"She is the most complex and ruthless female I have ever met, human or otherwise." agreed Kaji. "About as dangerous as one entity can get, as far as her mind is concerned."

"Yes….." agreed San. "Lord Asano obviously agrees, he has after all sent a small army of assassins with the express purpose of killing her."

"I still give that woman a good chance of getting through on her own…" said Gendo. "not even mother could kill her."

The mood considerably darkened as all remembered the not so distant past.

"The past is not of interest here, we are discussing the future well being of the forest" guided Kaji wisely, though he to had to fight down unpleasant feelings himself before saying so.

San sat up, placing her head in her hands, rocking back and forth slowly.

"She has seemingly aligned herself to Ashitaka's plan" San said finally. "Though her priorities lie in the wellbeing of Iron-town, she must believe a good component of that comes from co-existing with the forest, otherwise she would not have taken the course, and made the concessions she has."

Kaji and Gendo nodded, the new alliance had been a surprising success, though it was natural for them to always have a little doubt in Eboshi overall plan.

"She is a dangerous woman, is it worth taking the risk to keep her as the head of our allies?" asked Kaji in general.

"As dangerous as she is as an ally, she is much more dangerous to her enemies, which are ours as well, in this case." Gendo offered.

"If Eboshi dies now, there is a good chance Iron-town will fall, humans are here to stay, that is simply a sign of our times" said San.

"Well then, I suppose the question becomes is Eboshi better then the alternative, when also weighed against the extra risk?" said Kaji coolly.

All three returned to thought, it was difficult for them to think about Eboshi without letting emotions get in the way. Gendo spoke up first of the three.

"As much as I despise her previous actions, I find it difficult to fault her spirit as a whole with all that I now know. With Ashitaka around, Eboshi is too valuable for the forest to lose"

Gendos voice sounded harsh, as if despising his own voice, though the truth was undeniable.

Kaji looked from one sibling to the other. "I would have to agree" he said. San looked up, though her expression was still dedicated, her relief was evident.

"So the wolf clan will assist?" she said, wishing confirmation.

"Go to Ashitaka" said Gendo with a smile. "We will prepare the forest to help."

San smiled despite herself, getting up she made her way to the door, turning to give her brothers a big smile.

"Thanks" she said simply, knowing that their sensitivity in regard to her loyalty to Ashitaka had naturally played some part in their decision. San quickly jogged to Ashitakas, leaving the door open behind her.

Ashitaka was sitting in his room, a single lamp illuminating a small desk he was kneeling before, the surface of which was covered with maps and some writing paper.

Ashitaka heard someone enter through the front door, who then quickly made their way up the stairs to Ashitakas room. He could tell it was San, no human moved with such light footedness and speed. Noting her pace he smiled in anticipation at the news he knew she was coming to deliver.

San approached Ashitaka's door and was about to open it when she stopped, smiling to herself she knocked lightly on the doors wooden frame. Ashitaka grinned, musing at the girl's ability to pick now as a time to demonstrate her ability to take on human customs.

"Who is it?" Ashitaka teased, unable to stop himself despite the seriousness of the current time. San contemplated her response.

"Your mate and guardian" replied San sweetly.

Ashitaka span around to face the door.

"Well then, come in San" he said simply, but somehow intensely complimentary. San slid back to door, spotting Ashitaka kneeling attentively she wished nothing more then to run over and tackle him into a massive hug, though the spontaneity quickly drained as she remembered why she had actually come. Ashitaka smiled sweetly at her, and despite the close relationship the two now shared, both found it very difficult to communicate the many feelings that were now flowing through them.

"…. The wolf clan would like…" San started to say, when she was suddenly interrupted by a massive howl. Kaji's huge voice cut through the still evening air, the shear volume sending shivers down the backs of everyone in Iron-town, many of which were very glad the wolf was apparently on their side. This was seen as an obvious declaration to Ashitaka, who watched San evenly while they waited for the howl to subside. Before it had completely faded, Ashitaka interrupted San further.

"I suppose I couldn't stop you if I graciously declined" he mused. San looked at him for a second then moved over to him, kneeling down immediately in front of him, knees touching.

"You should have thought of that before you kissed me" she said softly, leaning forward to place her hand tenderly on his knee. Ashitaka followed suit, taking her hand in his and covering it tenderly with his other, stating simply. "Thank you"

A few minutes later Ashitaka found Gonza, Koroku, Toki and Kaji standing at the front gate, observing the terrain around them.

"Where is Gendo?" asked San to Toki, coming up to the small group.

"He thought it best that the mercenaries didn't see him up and moving yet" replied Toki, impressing Ashitaka.

"Smart wolf" offered Gonza.

"Glad he's on our side" added Koroku happily. A small smile crossed Ashitakas face.

"This is not going to be easy" continued Gonza. "With all this snow, and a clear half moon night, you can easily spot and intercept anyone leaving Iron-town."

"Gendo thinks there is going to be a slight change later in the night" offered Kaji.

"It had better be one heck of a storm" said Toki. "With all the snow you can spot anything moving out there, except it seems the enemy"

"We will wait for the change, but it is not critical" said Ashitaka.

"What is the plan?" asked Gonza with interest.

"It wont be possible to break out I fear, even with the advantage of Yakkuru and the Wolf clan" he started. "We will have to try and sneak out, which means that only one or two of us can go."

Everyone looked at Ashitaka, a little disappointed that their contribution could not be more involved.

"Well that's you and San, what about the rest of us?" asked Koroku, correctly assuming who it was that would be attempting to break out.

"We won't be able to sneak out on our own. More important is the diversion that will allow us to do so, I need everyone working together to pull this off, the enemy mast believe that San and I are attempting to force a break out. Only if they are convinced that we are putting all our efforts into that do we stand a chance to sneak by."

"And how will we do that?" asked Toki.

The small group discussed matters at the gate then went back to the main hall to finish their plans off with Gendo. Everyone contributed, and though there were some conflicting ideas soon everything was settled. The plan was risky, for almost everyone involved, but it sounded plausible and an hour later they broke up to attend to their individual tasks.

San found herself in a small courtyard, shielded from view from the surrounding mountains, in front of her was Toki, looking rather comical in an outfit almost identical to Sans.

"Wow, it's a lot more comfortable then it looks" stated Toki, trying various stretches.

"Here try this on" said San, handing over her cloak and mask. Toki took the cloak but needed help to fit the mask properly.

"So how do I look?" asked Toki, now completely dressed up. San smiled, she had to admit her outfit was quite intimidating, now that she saw it on someone else.

"Like a real spirit of the forest" she said approvingly. "Now we just have to get you used to holding my weapons and riding Kaji."

Kaji moved over and sat in front of the two woman, San handed over her spear and dagger, quickly showing Toki how she held them.

Behind them in the other end of the compound Ashitaka was watching as the best rider (luckily roughly Ashitaka's build) did some trials on Yakkuru. They had opened all the doors, and Yakkuru and his rider where racing through a hastily prepared circuit, the rider, armed with bow and arrow, hitting a target on one of his passes through the courtyard.

"Not bad" said Koroku, standing next to Ashitaka.

"Yeh, there is no doubt he is an excellent horsemen" replied Ashitaka, the problem was that he was too good a horse rider, and not a very adaptive elk rider. The young man sat very stiff on Yakkuru and the two did not flow well together, Yakkuru fighting a little against the rigid dominative guidance of him. He did complete the circuit, though more mechanically then Ashitaka would have liked.

"So...my shot?" asked Koroku, as the rider dismounted in front of the two.

"Sure" said Ashitaka, humouring his friend. Though Toki was a logical choice to take San's place, no-one took Korokus offer to imitate Ashitaka seriously, least of all Toki, Koroku had been adamant he be allowed to compete against the best rider.

Kaji, having taken Toki for a few quick runs on his back, slowed as he saw Koroku get on Yakkuru.

"This should be interesting?" said Toki with a wry smile.

Koroku accepted the bow, arrow and quiver, quickly putting them on, leaning forward he patted the large elk on the neck.

"Come on Yakkuru, you know what to do, help me keep an eye out for my wife" the ox driver whispered into the elk's ear, and without any further comment, gave a curt, quiet but clear.

"Heyutt!"

Yakkuru reacted instantly, not from shock but from anticipation, Koroku was a little ungainly at first, quite inelegantly flapping his arms in an attempt to keep his balance. This generated a laugh from Toki. To everyone's surprise this soon altered however as Koroku quickly melded seam-lessly with the movements of his ride. Every time their was a new movement, like a sharp turn or a quick stop, Korokus first attempt was almost his last, though the second time around he reacted smoothly, soon becoming almost as good as Ashitaka. It was bizzar, the look of concentration on his face was clear, as if on complete autopilot. Having done multiple turns jumps and stops Koroku felt confident enough to let go of the reigns and arm the bow. Racing around the second half of the impromptu course he reacted flawlessly as Yakkuru manoeuvred with minimal guidance, bursting back out of one door he focused on the target and fired, the arrow missing by a good two meters. The rider, who had become increasingly flabbergasted by Korokus perplexing skill let out a light snigger in satisfaction.

"Come Yakkuru one more time." exclaimed Koroku crisply.

Koroku was actually a crack shot at archery, having a natural gift at accurate tasks, something not well known in Iron-town, as Koroku rarely advertised this skill.

Leaving the course the elk jumped a table, skidded a bit on some bare flagstone before racing around to jump out of an open window, Koroku ducked, then pulled the bow taut as Yakkuru turned to race at the target. Firing between the Elks antlers the Arrow hit the target, not dead centre but a hit none-the-less. Breaking suddenly the elk ended by softly jumping the target itself, Elk and rider coming to a quick stop behind the target. Briefly stopping to give Yakkuru a congratulatory pat on the neck, Koroku turned to give his audience a big cheesy grin.

"So what do you say?" he said enthusiastically.

San and Toki looked at each other, astonished.

Gonza did not at first believe his eyes when his best rider returned to him and the other preparing guards. Remaining professional, he kept the news between the two, but couldn't shake his perplexed expression for a few minutes as his grasp on reality was sorely shaken up by the unexpected news.

Gendo for his part laughed when told by Gonza, much to Gonza's surprise. The two veteran warriors were working on the last part of their separate plans. It was difficult to keep the larger older wolves recovery a secret from the others in Iron-town… the less people that knew the better.

"Well this is it!" said Koroku to his wife optimistically. The two were alone in one of the many rooms in the main hall, putting the finishing touches on their borrowed clothes from Ashitaka and San.

After Tokis original surprise at Korokus selection to play Ashitaka she had gone very quiet and hardly said a word to anyone

"Some clouds have moved in across the lake… you never know, we might even manage to break out." Koroku added with a smile, attempting some light hearted conversation with his brooding wife.

"Why was I cursed with such a stupid man" Toki said quietly, to the world in general.

Normally Koroku avoided any confrontation with his wife, preferring simply to avoid her until she calmed down again. Given the current situation however he didn't feel that time was a luxury he could now afford.

"What is the matter?" he asked, as careingly as he could. Koroku had last asked such a question way back at the start of their union, preferring to generally avoid the type of response he knew was about to come.

"What is always the matter?" asked Toki rhetorically. "You!" She said spitefully, turning to face her man.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she began angrily. "Making an idiot of yourself in front of Ashitaka, and now you've guilted him into selecting your sorry carcass."

"But he chose…" Koroku attempted.

"Only because he felt he had to, bless his soul, how could you take advantage of such a nice man." Toki continued. "Your luck on Yakkuru during the test is so typical, talented at only one thing! Getting yourself into more trouble, and probably killed!"

"You're going…" Koroku offered meekly.

"I can take care of myself, and there is no one else" Toki offered arrogantly. "Plus I will be on Kaji, not even poor Yakkuru is good enough to keep you safe out there."

"I don't think it is wrong for a husband to want to look out for his wife." replied Koroku, now finding some more theoretical solid ground. Toki did not appreciate the slight confidence in her husband's tone, becoming angrier.

"How can you hope to look after me, you can't even look after yourself!" Toki replied harshly. "I would be safer out there with anyone else riding poor Yakkuru."

Koroku remained cool in the face of this abuse, becoming visibly more confident with his decision, Toki for her part became more desperate.

"Damn fool that you are you can't see this to be true" she added viscously. The comment cutting deep, Korokus looked surprised for a split second, then his expression hardened. Breaking eye contact with his wife he quickly finished adjusting Ashitaka's borrowed hood, sitting it properly on his head. Toki stood completely still, too full of emotions to say anything, in front of her husband silently but on the grass coat, tying off the facemask before walking towards the door, not saying another word. Toki could only watch as he opened the door, receiving a signal from a guard just beyond, he turned for a second.

"I will see you at the gate… be careful out there" he said simply, before moving out and closing the door behind him. Toki had calmed down at this stage, but had remained in her place. Unable to think of what else to do she quickly completed her outfit, the ceramic mask slipping over her concentrated but angry expression. Moving over to the door she also waited for a signal before making her way out.

Iron-town was abuzz with activity, in a well planned manoeuvre many of Iron-towns people where seemingly getting on with normal activity, however out of line of sight of the surrounding hills people were racing to prepare for the coming break-out attempt. The night had become slightly overcast with a slight breeze brining with it a little snow, the large sparse snowflakes beautifully illuminated by the few stars and occasional exposed moon.

Koroku calmly walked over to the pen to get Yakkuru, the large elk was a little apprehensive of the stranger wearing Ashitaka's clothes, but calmed upon recognising Koroku's scent.

"Come on boy, we'll take care of each other ok" he calmly stated, patting the elk, Yakkuru nuzzling the ox driver in the shoulder. The saddle and weapons were already prepared and soon Koroku was leading the elk towards the gate, using the buildings to hide their movement from any prying eyes. Looking up he could see that many of the guards had already crept into position behind the parapet at the front of Iron-town, loaders taking position just behind. The normal watch walked the walls as normal, having to tread carefully to avoid the crouching bodies. Coming up to the gate Koroku could see Gonza giving last minute instructions, just beyond the main parapet, he looked across to where he knew San, Ashitaka and Gendo were biding their time, silently confident they would be able to get through to Eboshi. Behind him Toki and Kaji joined him and Yakkuru next to the Gate, Toki jumping off Kaji.

"Are you ready… Ashitaka?" asked Kaji to Koroku confidently. Koroku nodded from behind the mask. Kaji smiled; actually quite interested to see how the ox-driver would go. Looking up the large wolf let out a low growl. Toki and Koroku looked up automatically and were surprised to see a small flock of tine birds, apparently previously perched on the roof, fly down to land on the large wolf. Some also landed on Toki and Koroku, with the startled man extended his arm to give some of the tine creatures a perch.

"We have been granted some assistance from the animals of the forest" explained Kaji. "Our little friends here will fly out in front of us, looking for any ambush on our behalf, watch them carefully…"

Koroku carefully lifted his other hand to very gently stroke the chest of one of the birds who allowed this for a few seconds before hopping away down his arm. Toki watched her husband, her anger not helped by his, once again, apparent calmness to the upcoming danger. She had never gotten used to his continuous unstressed view on life, mistaking much of his calm attitude to ignorance and stupidity. Though it was true that Koroku quite often possessed a very simple viewpoint on life he was normally quite aware of what could influence him at any given time, unhindered by the complexity of a situation with his focused attention he surprised everyone with his occasional insight and aptitude. Toki had seen this on occasion, and it had been one of the reasons why she had accepted him as a husband, as well as his placid attitude. Though during the course of her marriage she had begun to view this more and more as simple luck, and she seriously worried now that his luck would run out.

Up from the parapet Gonza gave the first signal of preparedness. Kaji growled again and the birds flew up, disappearing over the rooftops.

"Well this is it" stated Kaji. Koroku nodded, turning to prepare to mount Yakkuru. Behind him Toki suddenly moved, taking the few steps to grab Korokus arm, he stoped, turning to face his wife, unable to see her expression behind the ceramic mask. She hesitated for a second before taking him in a forceful embrace, resting her head in the nap of his neck. Koroku froze for a second, 'was this his wife?' he quickly recovered, to return the hug, it didn't last long, just long enough for Toki to whisper threateningly.

"You better come back safe, there's nowhere you can go where I won't find you, to kick your behind"

Koroku smiled behind his mask.

"I'll see you soon" he said simply. Just as quick as it had started Toki broke the embrace, quickly running over to Kaji and jumping on the big wolfs back.

Koroku mounted up as well, just getting into position as Gonza gave the second signal.

The scene was oddly silent as multiple of small bombs flew elegantly over the wall and through the gate, landing in an even spacing on the ice and bridge in front of the entrance to Iron town. The series of muffled "Fumphs!" that soon occurred was almost anticlimactic as the smoke bombs went off, a thick low smokescreen beginning to form in front of the entrance. The reaction to this opening move was swift, with the whistle of a mercenary's signal arrow being herd moments after the explosions. As if choreographed the guards lining the entrance walls raised and fired the first volley. The rounds being a mixture of flares and exploding shot impacting on the terraced hillside. It pained the soldiers to have to fire on their newly constructed terraces, though it was expected that the flares and exploding/smoke shot would do minimal damage. A second volley impacted further up the hill as the guards prepared for the third round. A thick vale had already engulfed the front of the town, with the parapet sticking just out above it, and the hillside itself was also starting to be obscured.

"Wait" hesitated Kaji, the other three paused, eager to rush into the newly formed smoke. The watched the thick smoke as it began to slowly creep through the gate. A few seconds later a small volley of arrows pierced the vale, the arrows embedding themselves into the ground around the gate, Yakkuru moved back but was calmed by Koroku.

"Not Yet" Instructed Kaji, looking up. A few moments later a second heavier volley hit the entrance and parapet, one soldier taking an arrow in the arm. "Clever" said Kaji to himself.

"Lets go!" he called, rushing forward, closely followed by Koroku and Yakkuru. The four rushed into the smoke, turning sharply to race down to the lakes surface, unable to see much in the smoke the riders were relying on their animal protectors to guide them safely at high speed. Up on the parapet the third volley was prepared, consisting of solid shot, half fired into the ice in front of iron-town, cracking open a consistent stretch in the ice, while the other half returned fire on the archers. Gonza also fired a shot, aiming low his shot impacted on a part of the aqueduct on the hillside destroying a section of it and diverting all of Iron-towns water down the side of the frozen hill, receiving a disapproving look from the marksman next to him.

"I thought I saw someone." Gonza offered meekly. "You worry about those archers!" he added defensively, reaching for another loaded weapon. Down bellow Gonza just caught sight of what he knew was a white figure racing down to the newly opened lakes surface.

Back on the lake the two riders broke through the smokescreen as they circled around the side or Iron-town, heading towards the centre of the lake at speed. Behind them they could hear the continued firing of the gunners. With the lakes frozen surface opened up behind them they were relatively safe from pursuers, now all they had to worry about was what lay ahead. Behind them signal flares were launched into the air, illuminating the entire lake's surface. The white frozen expanse stretching out flawlessly in front of them, menacingly rimmed by the darker encroaches of the recovering forest. Koroku watched as a group of small birds swooped low over the speeding Yakkuru, spreading out in a wide ark about a bowshot in front of the rider. A similar group travelled in front of Toki and Kaji, the two pairs travelling about fifty metres beside each other.

With the flares and noise dissipating behind them the fear began to grow within the two humans, helping to sharpen their senses. Looking forward, Toki held her spear loosely, the heavy panting of Kaji mixed with the rhythmic sound of the crunching snow, behind them the guns of Iron-town were now only a dull roar. The situation was surreal, Toki could never have imagined in her entire life that she would be doing anything like this, looking over she saw Koroku speeding along on Yakkuru, she had to admit he was doing a great job, he had drawn an arrow, ready to fire, and looked completely at ease on the Elk.

"Don't worry" said Kaji below her, sensing her fear. "We will only run around the lakes edge for show… and be scared off, there is no real danger."

Toki returned to watching the moving birds, they were almost at the centre of the lake. To her left she caught the sudden movement of one of Koroku's small birds stooping abruptly, looking closer she recognised a small hump raised above the otherwise flat surface, behind it she thought she could make out a trail to that point.

Koroku had barely noticed, being too focusing on the first bird to stop a-ways to his left, raising his bow he fired, the arrow streaking off to the target. The unsuspecting ambusher was not expecting the shot and reacted late, the arrow striking him in the leg, his own shot flying high. Bow still in one hand Koroku drew his sword. In front of him the other mercenary raised from his position, knowing he had been compromised, holding his staff at the ready, he prepared himself. Yakkuru could not turn effectively on the ice at this distance, something both men knew.

With only a few metres left, Koroku let out a crisp

"Heeeyyut!"

The elk changing its steps to launched itself into the air just before reaching the mercenary. Koroku crouched low in the saddle to the side facing the mercenary, swinging the sword low to impact on the staff tip spearing its way towards the elks side. Connecting hard the spear shattered, the deflected jab missed the two completely. Landing well, the two continued forward. Looking right he checked on Toki, she was still running fine, obviously it had been a forward ambush. As if to confirm, two signal arrows could be heard from the forest in front of them, to the left and right of them other figures emerged from the snow, they had been in a loose circle around Iron-town spread about two hundred metres apart in pairs. Immediately they began to move to drive the two onto the opposite bank and cut off their retreat, they were spread in such a way as to be able to close on any individual that broke through the line, forcing them to go towards a specific bank. In front of them on the bank they could make out a group of horsemen, newly appeared from the trees. It was quite an elaborate trap.

"Ashitaka split up!" called Kaji. Already turning to his right. Koroku did the same, steering Yakkuru to his left.

Seen from above the turning arc for the burdened animals was quite large, particularly Yakkuru, as he struggled to maintain traction on the slippery surface. Of the mercenary horsemen, two broke off to follow Koroku the other four followed Toki and Kaji, who they obviously considered the bigger threat. The horses easily matched the speed of the icebound animals, which were already now becoming a little tired.

Back in Iron-town Gonza and the guards had ceased firing. The smoke had already begun to clear and it was obvious that most of the mercenaries on the hill had already departed to help close the gaps for the two messengers attempting to break out on the lake. Gonza was half tempted to try a forced break out down the main road with horses, knowing that only a few men would be left there. Looking out over Iron-town he could just make out the figures off on the lake, he had been quite shocked when told of the waiting ring of mercenarys on the ice. These were no ordinary soldiers, and he knew that any attempt along the road would never make it to Eboshi. Looking down at the shattered ice his eyes scanned the visible hillside, looking for a glimpse of any movement. Satisfied he could do no more for the three fugitives he turned his attention to the drama unfolding with the diversion.

"It's not looking good Gonza, they may be trapped." called a guard back to the large warrior. Grumbling with this more immediate problem Gonze started to walk to the far wall.

"Quickly get some rope. We may have to go out on the ice." he called.

While all this action had been going on a second more covert story had been unfolding right in the midst of the flying arrows and shot. Moments after the diversions broke through the smoke screen, showing themselves to be heading to the lake, the three true messengers took their turn to descend into the dense smoke, or at least one of them… Gendo had waited until the third volley had been fired, quickly dashing down to the newly opened lakes surface, moving as far as the smoke screen would allow before diving into the freezing water, any lingering effects of the poison was quickly eradicated by the frigid water. The white figure moving completely unseen below the ice and snow as he quickly made his way towards the start of the river that snaked its way down next to the road that led to the empire.

Ashitaka and San took a similar wrought under the cover of ice, though several metres 'above' Gendos. Having waited patiently for the water to stop San and Ashitaka crawled into the now 'dry' aqueduct.

Knowing that the aqueduct would freeze over the people of iron-town had insured that the water level had been raised to maximum.

The newly frozen, and now covered with snow, ice tunnel hiding the two sneaking figures of San and Ashitaka as they made their way along the sturdy aqueduct, arrows and shot flying by, only metres away. In only a few minutes they had reached the breach opened up by Gonza's 'stray' shot. The area having now been effectively cloaked by the encroaching smoke from further up the hill. Waiting for the rhythmic lull in fire from the exchanged volleys Ashitaka slid out of the breach, attempting to avoid the spilling water as much as possible. Soon San was behind him, the two almost invisible to each other in the dense smoke. Both of the young warriors were completely covered from head to toe in white, a large white fur coat helping round off the disguise. Ashitaka turned to face San, focussing on her eyes, being about the only thing he could see, as that was all that was not covered in white. Ashitaka nodded, which she repeated, immediately breaking away to make her way up the hill. Ashitaka, losing sight of her, almost immediately then turned to make his own way.

Moving carefully through the smoke San made her way up the terraces, taking care to hide her tracks she also used the disturbed snow caused by stray shots when the opportunity presented itself. Luckily the smoke was holding steady, and the occasional flares helped illuminate her path while at the same time temporarily blinding the mercenaries who were facing Iron-town. San was getting ahead of herself and some stray fire from Iron-town came a little too close for comfort, holding her position she waited till the fire lifted slightly before continuing. Gonza stuck to the plan, with the volleyed shots from the gunners raising to target the top of the hill. With her immediate surroundings now calmer San was able to make out some figures moving in the smoke. Her keen hearing picking up the sound of foreign accents.

"You three help the injured back to base…"

San heard from one of the larger figures.

"Yes sir"

"Clay, split your forces to cover the lake, I don't want them doubling back I will position my men to cover the road, remember the time-line, we may need every man we have, be prepared to move out at any time."

"Right" replied a short chubby figure, quickly giving some quieter orders to his men. San was only metres away, huddling in a snowdrift next to a terrace wall, her white coat providing perfect camouflage. She observed as most of the figures quickly dispersed. Waiting for an opportune time San moved quickly to position herself to cross the heavily trafficked area. She paused for a second to ensure she was clear then leapt elegantly from the small number of exposed surfaces available, landing perfectly in a set of tracks just freshly made by a mercenary, she bounded on up into the upper terraces. Moving as smoothly as a snake she quickly reaching some low vegetation and disappeared, stopping to ensure that she had left no tracks or been spotted. Satisfied she grinned to herself then began moving carefully through the thicker undisturbed snow. Having to wait only two more times for passing mercenaries San soon found herself at the meeting point, a large old stump at the crest of the ridge, it was left over from the clear felling days of Iron-town. The new growth was about the height of a man in many places and the undulating snowy landscape was actually perfect for camouflage, assuming you were good enough to cover your tracks in the frigid landscape. From her position San had a good vantage point of Iron-town as well as down the road leading to the Empire, about five hundred metres away San could just make out the small encampment of the Mercenaries, she could easily see the small fires burning brightly. Satisfied with her vantage point she settled into a more comfortable position leaning up against the large stump, snuggling into the large fur coat. The world had grown quiet again, with the firing having completely stopped minutes before. Listening to the silence she was only alone for about fifteen minutes when she suddenly could just make out the sounds of her creeping accomplice. Quite efficient at stealth Ashitaka almost stepped on the perfectly hidden San before either realised the others presence. San quickly shot up her hand above the surrounding snow, stopping Ashitaka in his tracks. Cleaning up the last of the tracks behind him Ashitaka quickly 'buried' himself next to her, snuggling up closely so the two young adults faces were right next to each other, San looking out towards Iron-town and Ashitaka towards the mercenaries camp.

"Any trouble?" whispered San, her eyes focused on the activities on the lake, far away.

"No" replied Ashitaka, scanning for movement. "Though one of them almost stepped on me, I had to wait for ten minutes until he left." Ashitaka finished, with a little chuckle. San turned her attention to the young man, he could tell from her eyes alone that she was smiling, Ashitaka long realised that San really enjoyed this type of 'hunting' the thrill of the chase being so ingrained into her animal instinct.

"I hope Koroku and Toki are ok" stated Ashitaka warily. San broke eye contact to scan the lake again, she could only guess at what was unfolding on the ice.

"Get some rest" whispered San kindly "I will wake you if anything happens"

Ashitaka looked into her eyes, his own eyes already deciding for-him that he was long overdue the offer, leaning forward the few centimetres Ashitaka rubbed Sans nose with his own before snuggling down further into the snow, his head resting against Sans arms. San made herself more comfortable then settled in. Looking across the silent frozen landscape she observing some movement within Iron-town, she found her mind wondering about the fate of her comrades, hoping that they had had as much fortune as them.

Back down on the frozen lake the situation was far from peaceful. Koroku and Yakkuru had run hard and stretched their pursuers to the maximum. They had never looked likely to threaten breaking through the riders on the south west shore but the footman on the ice had to spread thin to make up for their lack of speed. Koroku was contemplating doubling back when a flare fired from Iron-town revealed more riders and men on the east shore. The game was up, the riders would match him on each shore and eventually the footman would corner him on the ice, already his position was looking rather precarious, the footman showing surprising speed and fitness.

"Damn it" stated Koroku to himself, pulling back on Yakkuru's reigns, slowing the elk down to a trot. Looking back to the north-west he could make out most of the footman still running in that direction, obviously Toki and Kaji were giving them a run for their money.

"Come on Yakkuru, we have drawn most of the men, lets go home" he said calmly to the elk, who was already panting heavily. Turning, he looked for the largest gap between the pursuing footman, making his mind up quickly they headed off back towards the centre of the lake. Gaining speed he looked around at the escorting birds, who had again formed a rough circle around him, surely they were now quite tired themselves, but they continued on. Now that all the enemy had shown themselves the birds had formed so as to tweet loudly when any incoming arrows were observed, something that had saved Yakkuru twice already when the two had strayed to close to one of their pursuers.

The mercenaries reacted swiftly, two moving fast to close as much of the aimed-for gap as possible, they were taking no chances and were aiming to bring the messenger down. Koroku redirected Yakkuru to catch one of the runners off guard, angling so as to go through the other gap. Committed now Koroku judged that they two archers had only two or so good shots each at him as he passed through the centre of the two. Deciding to show his back to the one that had just run he prepared himself to square off against the other archer.

"Be prepared to jump Yakkuru" stated Koroku calmly, the large elk changing his pace slightly. Koroku measured his shot and fired early, the first arrow was on target and the mercenary had to role to avoid. To his other side he heard a chirp, kicking into Yakkuru but holding himself and the reigns low the Elk sprang forward instead of up, the sudden acceleration making the Arrow fly wide. Raising Koroku fired at the other archer, again his arrow forcing the archer to avoid. The two were dead centre between the archers now, another chirp, and without hesitation Koroku gave Yakkuru the order to jump, another arrow just missing. Kicking as he hit the ground Yakkuru accelerated hard, steadying himself Koroku fired, but his shot was well wide, and both archers were ready for a shot back. Though they were now firing from a ever increasing distance the angle of the two shots left no real room to manoeuvre, Koroku pulled hard on the reigns, shifting his weight and causing the elk to lose his footings, the two falling hard on the ice the sliding unceremoniously as the two arrows pierced the air just above them, in-bedding themselves into the snow just on either side. Continuing to slide Korroku unceremoniously pushed off Yakkuru forcing the two to slide on a slightly different angle, another arrow falling in-between the two.

"Come on Yakkuru get up!" shouted Koroku, scampering to his feet, the two managed to regain there footing and began to run. One or two arrows falling about them. Surprised at their inaccuracy Koroku looked back, just making out that some of the birds had split to harass the archers. Smiling he doubled his speed, soon getting out of their range, calling Yakkuru over he skilfully remounted on the run.

"Come Yakkuru lets go help Kaji and Toki" said Koroku, steering the Elk to head towards his wife. With that the two set off, at a more leisurely pace then before.

Toki and Koroku had broken the footman containment line twice on the ice, Kaji easily avoiding even closely ranged shots, Toki simply had to hang on and avoid getting shot, though occasionally this proved most difficult. Given the number of horseman on the shore it was simply impossible to break out of the lake, though they had come close until the appearance of the reinforcements on the northern shore. With the extra footman now on the ice the noose was beginning to close, in fact the situation was becoming desperate, the skill-full teamwork of the mercenaries representing the height of ad-lib choreography.

"Damn it, we should not have doubled back that second time" commented Kaji, stopping momentarily to assess the situation. Their only chance now was to head to Iron-town, though even that looked very dangerous.

"These mercenaries are amazing" replied Toki, genuinely impressed. "We will have to fight our way out… I am ready" she added stoically, knowing full well she had little chance in hand to hand combat. Kaji smirked at her determination, impressed with the woman's resolve, preparing to move he caught Yakkuru coming in over the lake out of the corner of his eye.

"It appears your husband will soon be here to help, be ready to move" commented Kaji and with that he let out another piercing howl.

With the skies clear again and the moon illuminating the white landscape as if it was day, Koroku could easily see the very large circle of mercenaries closing in on the wolf and his wife, they would very soon be caught in a deadly cross-fire. Kajis howl was quite audible, the small birds that had been escorting Koroku had been taking a rest, landing on every available steady surface of Koroku and Yakkuru, at Korokus prompting, the birds seemingly understanding.

At the sound of the howl the birds took off once more, quickly speeding off to assist Kaji. Considering the number men he saw in front of him it was obvious that the mercenaries had only aimed to 'contain' him, while they were definitely out to 'get' the Wolf clan.

"Well this is it." Koroku said to his ride. "After this we go home" he added reassuringly. Reaching for an arrow he quickly counted how many shots he had left. Yakkuru accelerated once more, Koroku taking his time to line up his first shot. In front of him a signal arrow was launched from the riders back on the shore, warning the footman of Korokus approach.

"The games afoot" stated Koroku, letting his first arrow fly.

Hearing the signal arrow Kaji growled slightly before springing into action, running headlong at the men blocking the way to Iron-town. Toki could just make out their small escorts as well as numerous other smaller birds speed off ahead of them.

The situation for the seven mercenaries, spread over about five hundred metres, and soon to be in good arrow range of the 'wolf-clan' was not as clear as they would have liked. Only four were pared up and could effectively handle attacks from both sides, the other three raced forward to try and position themselves for hand to hand combat if the opportunity presented itself. As well as having to avoid a series of Korokus surprisingly accurate shots, their situation became infinitely worse when each was suddenly swarmed by a group of small birds. Kaji grinned as he ran forward, not having to avoid the few incoming shots as they strayed wide. Approaching within fifty metres of the two closest mercenaries, Kaji avoided two good shots, on the other side Koroku fired on one of the two immediately in front of his wife. Warned by a call from his side the mercenary hit the ground, Kaji sidestepped and bounded in such a way as to land crouched, Toki had recognised the signal and was ready as Kaji launched her at the recently dropped archer, himself immediately springing up at the other archer who had armed himself with a staff and was closing quick. Toki flew the fifteen or so meters through the air at the archer. Struggling to hold a semblance of balance through the air she couldn't bring her spear to bare, careering into the mercenary who was too slow too avoid her. Luckily she had her knee out and came out the better in the heavy collision, the two tumbling backwards together.

Kaji had engaged the spearmen, elegantly knocking the spear tip away with his paw in a jump, spinning upon landing, Kaji then managed to got a hold of the spear with his teeth, flinging the larger man a fair distance with one swing of the head. Avoiding another shot the wolf ran in such a way as to fling up a maximum amount of snow. Toki had recovered quickly, kicking the still stunned archer in the side of he head, knocking him out. The next closest archer committed to firing despite the continued pestering of the little guardians. Toki dived, the arrow passing through her fur coat, the blade of the arrow cutting her side, but just missing embedding into her, the mercenary was about to finish her off when he was struck in the leg by a shot from Koroku, now having turned for a second pass. Shouting out with pain he fired at Koroku, the mounted archer being already far enough away for the shot to fall wide. Toki used the opportunity to run, soon Koroku was back by her side, a few arrows falling around him. Waiting until Toki jumped back on him, Kaji accelerated further, the two quickly getting out of effective range.

Soon they were joined by Koroku and Yakkuru.

"Nice job Koroku" said Kaji encouragingly, very grateful to be out of the trap. "Thanks for coming for us" he added.

"Of course" replied Koroku. "You two all right?" he asked.

"We're fine" replied Toki, matter-of-factly. She was concentrating on her current condition, one hand holding her cut side. Looking over she also added "Thanks"

Koroku smiled at this recognition from his wife. Though this soon changed as the blood she was loosing from her wound became quite apparent on the white fur coat.

"Toki your bleeding!" exclaimed Koroku, removing the mask.

"We can do nothing until we reach Iron-town, they are still closing form the east bank." Interrupted Kaji. "Can you hold out till then?"

"I will be fine Koroku" stated Toki, the two riding on together.

Gonza and a small group of foot soldiers had scaled down the southern wall of Iron-town with ropes, having taken large wooden boards, or shields, and an assortment of weapons, they formed up into a mobile fortification. A single flair revealed that mercenaries were evenly spaced out on the North-east shoreline on either side of iron-town, just outside gun range. Toki, Koroku and Kaji gratefully greeted Gonza as they reached the small group, Koroku dismounting and tending to his wife as the small group slowly made their way around the East side of Iron-town, to the still open gate. Moving slowly a series of smoke bombs were thrown to obscure the parties' movements from the archers in the hill, though not a single shot was noted from the surrounding band of men. Soon everyone was back inside, the gate closing symbolically behind them.

All four were tended to for numerous injuries, with Koroku watching nervously as his wife received more complex attention. Soon she was bandaged up and put to 'bed'.

Finally finding themselves alone, Koroku, sitting cross legged next to his wife, started fidgeting a little. Toki had everything she could possibly want at hand, and it was slightly annoying for Koroku not to be able to do anything for her. Her injuries had looked a little gruesome but were not critical. They had actually not spoken directly to each other since reaching Gonza on the lake, as all four, in particular Toki, had required attention, and Koroku knew better then to get in the way.

"I sure hope the others got through ok" he said finally, scratching the back of his head. Toki remained still, her eyes closed.

"If we almost managed to break out, they should be fine" she said calmly.

"Ya" chuckled Koroku, still a little uncertain.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked automatically, before catching himself.

"Actually there is" replied Toki slowly after a few seconds.

"Stay as you are..." she said softly, opening her eyes to look at her husband, "Its worth putting up with the other annoyances" she added, smiling. Koroku smiled broadly, as only he could. Taking her hand he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Now lets get some rest" she said finally, becoming genuinely tired. Koroku moved closer to lie next to his wife, the futon she was on being easily large enough.

"Koroku… other side" said Toki calmly.

Koroku looked at his wife for a second, noting he was on the side with the injury.

"Oops… sorry" he said with a smile, moving over to her other side. Toki shook her head with a faint smile, sleep already well on its way to taking over.

The two dozing figures soon falling asleep, ambers of a small fire crackling softly next to them.

Outside, the rest of Iron-town was settling down to get some sleep, Gonza and Kaji were also dozing next to a fire, exhausted by their previous efforts.

"A good fire is not a bad thing you must admit." said Gonza lazily, settling into a comfortable position.

"I have to admit, its not all bad." replied Kaji, not opening his eyes.

Gonza shivered slightly, thinking of the cold water that Gendo had jumped into only hours before.

"Poor Gendo must be freezing" thought Gonza out aloud.

"he he…" mumbled Kaji. "He will be running hard now, probably warmer then us actually."

"hmm" responded Gonza, himself soon also falling asleep.


	10. Interesting times… part four

Mind and Spirit

Chapter 10 (Interesting times… Part 4)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or the characters, it's just a fan-fic, read and enjoy.

Still the flashback…

All around Iron-town the mercenaries were settling in for the night, most having returned to the base camp, correctly assuming that the "dice" had been rolled for the night. The few remaining watchmen took up their positions. In the midst of these few watchmen, two hidden figures dozed, the vigilant yet relaxed San stroking the sleeping Ashitaka's hair absent-mindedly, thinking of her older brother racing through the forest, as indeed he was.

Gendo had appeared from the frozen water, as planned, at a sharp bend right at the start of the river. Gendo had known that the flowing rapids had left some small sections still open to the water. Emerging unnoticed the wolf had quickly made his way into the forest, the sounds of the ongoing battle fading behind him. Guageing his surroundings he prepared to head off. Carefully creeping along a series of ridges Gendo very slowly snuck up to the crest of a bend in the river, opposite the road. This position allowing him a good vantage point up and down its lengths for some distance. In the greater scheme of things Gendo had positioned himself in the ideal, or at least most practicable, location to warn Eboshi.

The lands leading into the narrow mountain pass were now completely controlled by Lord Asano's samurai, thus the need for Eboshis trip to the Emperor. Gendo would have no hope of crossing these lands to warn Eboshi. Though the Samurai were now under official orders from the Emperor to give Eboshi passage, thus the need for the mercenaries by Lord Asano, they were under no such order for wolf gods straying on their land.

Gendo could also not go any further down the mountain trail, the first part of it being too narrow for Gendo to slip into any good enough position, and Eboshi would be in danger of ambush well before Gendo could reach her at any rate on this trail. The last thing they needed was for Lord Asano to panic and let his Samurai attack the retreating Eboshi, regardless of the consequences, they were after all a long way from the empire… conceivably he could get away with it, with a few well offered scapegoats. No, Ashitakas plan was indeed the best option, Eboshi and Jiggo had to break through the mercenaries for Eboshi to be safe, Lord Asano was a desperate man, and there was no telling what he would do. Gendo grinned evilly thinking of the plan, it being wonderfully risky in terms of Eboshis life, though logically thought-out her position was not good in any case. Reaching his vantage-point undetected Gendo settled in under the snow, satisfied that he had chosen the most logical place to view over the likely spot where the mercenarys would attempt their ambush tomorrow.

It was now up to Gendo, San and Ashitaka to ensure that Iron-town was the one ambushing, and not being ambushed.

In the east the sun was just peaking over the horizon, Eboshi watched it for a while before turning back in her saddle, all around her Jiggo's men where moving in a slow column, their usual white uniform and shrouded faces leaving the determined eyes exposed. The red of their umbrellas glimmering nicely in the new sun, Eboshi had to admit they were quite an intimidating group, looking down she admired her own uniform, identical to the rest of the men, it was surprisingly comfortable, even by her standards. Another mounted figure made its way down the narrow mountain pass moving skilfully against the flow of traffic.

The convoy itself was not that large, only four larger wagons, though the number of escorts indicated that it carried something valuable, forty foot solders and ten mounted warriors, not including the ten or so scouting up ahead. Eboshi had reason to feel safe, these where some of the best warriors in the Empire.

"Anything to report Jiggo?" she asked the smaller monk, he being the only one easily recognisable from the rest of the escort, not wearing a large wide brimmed straw hat like the rest. Jiggo brought his horse around to be level with Eboshi's, who's was now moving again. Jiggo pulled at the reins uncomfortably, he could ride quite well but preferred to be on his own two feet.

"All well so far" he replied casually. "Some scouts reported what looked to be older tracks, but nothing out of the ordinary. "

Adding a more probing tone he continued "I'm rather surprised that Gonza hasn't come out to escort you back personally."

"He has better things to do then worry about me." she replied. "Anyway we're back in my hills now, and I'm in the safest company there is." she said heightely then added probingly. "Or am I mistaken?"

Jiggo smiled. "Naturally."

Ridding on a little longer Jiggo continued slyly.

"If you feel so safe why still the uniform?"

"I feel safe, not suicidal" she replied happily, as if the continued danger was not a problem in the world.

Though the new arrangement/protection of Iron-town had been signed personally by the emperor this area was remote, and not all news travelled fast. Eboshi knew Lord Asano's desperation, and personally was quite glad when the convoy passed the last checkpoint of the Samurai. Perhaps she had moved quickly enough to circumvent the crafty old warlords plans, though she would wait a few months in the safety of Iron-town until the emperors decrees became well known, before putting the new treaty to the test. Only one more days travel to go…

"Negotiations with the Emperor never come cheap" Jiggo mussed out aloud. Though it seemed like an odd statement both knew that Jiggo had been pressing to find out about the negotiations, and Eboshi had delighted in avoiding the subject.

"Since when have you interested yourself in politics" Eboshi asked in a smug tone.

"I am only a humble monk" replied Jiggo in his usual smooth style. "But it is always best to inform yourself of the bigger picture, in these turbulent times."

Eboshi gave him a smug smile, the two had had considerable history, and she knew she could only trust him when she had his word, or a decree from the Emperor, and even then only just. They moved on for a few seconds, Eboshi knew he would find out through other channels soon enough, and she had had her fun.

"The Emperor may be the highest authority in the land, but he is also a man" she said slowly. Jiggo gave her an intrigued look.

"And like all men, he has a weak spot for large explosions, and fireworks."

Jiggo thought about this for a while, the reputation of the quality of Iron-towns weaponry had already quickly made itself known around the empire, Eboshis tangles with the samurai had not gone unnoticed. It appeared that even master gunsmiths had not been immune to leprosy, and after their miraculous recovery after the death of the forest spirit, the small group had gone on to show there appreciation to their former carer.

"So your tribute is weaponry." he stated with a smile.

"At cost price… naturally" Eboshi replied.

"And naturally your second best quality" he added, with a bit of cheek, though he well knew he could get away with it with Eboshi.

"There will always be more advancements" Eboshi said over innocently.

The calm and tranquillity that marked the passage of the escorted convoy could not be said for the ten hapless scouts. They had been under surveillance for some time, and the Muyo warriors had observed the reporting and changing of guard routine, and at the opportune moment one after another the ten were ambushed. The Muyo clan where not killers, as mercenaries they may well find themselves working for their 'enemy' the next day. And their reputation was enough that most did not fight. Only one of the scouts was killed and three injured. For the next twenty minutes the convoy would be blind, leading them right into the trap.

On the other side of the river a large white figure kept watched from the shadows, he had seen one of the ambushes and had shadowed the warriors as they closed in on the convoy. The forest on this side was untouched and the archers could stay in cover and would still get a good shot on the convoy, as the mountain path strayed closer to the river due to the gorge narrowing at this point.

With stealth, Gendo approached a larger concentration of archers from behind, closing to about twenty metres silently, the men themselves were concentrating on the convoy, confident that Iron-town was still contained by the small contingent left behind.

On the path side of the river the main contingent of Kagatos forces was doing the same, silently spreading themselves out, preparing for the ambush.

Kagato oversaw the operation from a vantage point immediately in front of the approaching convoy, he himself effectively camouflaged by the newly grown younger trees, unaware that he himself was being shadowed by not only one, but two figures…

Gendo could smell the tension in the air, whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon. Waiting until the archers reached for their first arrows, Gendo prepared himself.

Even the most experienced of the highly skilled warriors froze in fear as the piercing howl, disorientatingly followed by a multitude of echoes, slammed through the valley.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Still startled from the continuing echoes of the howl the mercenaries world got even more confusing as the forest around them seemingly came alive, all manner of smaller animals appearing to scratch bit and peck the hapless men. As most had equipped themselves with bow and arrow they had no chance against the multiple smaller creatures.

"What the hell was that!" called out a guard next to Jiggo.

"Men prepare to fire!" commanded Jiggo automatically, jumping from his horse and running forward. It was now easy to see the location of the surrounding mercenaries due to the commotion. In front of Eboshi she could see her mercenaries/troops quickly spread out and prepare to fire.

"Wait!" she called out, stopping Jiggo in his tracks, he turned around impatiently.

"The spirits of the forest are helping us, we can not fire on them!" she commanded. Jiggo growled under his breath, he honestly didn't care for the damn forest spirits, but he was under orders to follow Eboshi, and he was out of time.

"Close and engage!" he shouted, himself rushing up the hillside. The other soldiers faltered for a second before throwing off their straw hats and charged at the nearest mercenary.

"Chaaaarge!" came the shout as they stormed up the hill with surprising speed.

The mercenaries armed with bows had to drop them to quickly grab there staffs, the small animals quickly making a run for it moments later, though numerous of them lost their lives in the aid of Iron-town. Kagato had been unhindered, cutting down a few small birds with his sword before the remaining animals fled. Grabbing a signal arrow he quickly let off a shot. The beacon sending out a low pitched howl as it sailed into the air. Moments later the mercenaries, now armed with staffs, charged downhill, themselves yelling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" screamed the two groups of men as they collided into each other.

Numerically they were about evenly matched, with Jiggo taking three on himself. This was no ordinary battle, the high level of skill made each individual fight a marathon, a single man was yet to fall on either side.

Eboshi, who had gone to surround the wagons with the remaining mounted warriors, looked apprehensively across the river, the commotion over there had stopped, yet no men had come out, she was expecting arrows at any moment.

Moving down the hill Kagato held back four men to his command, looking down he examined the horsemen next to the convoy, Eboshi had hid the loss of her arm well, but with the more complicated horsemanship now required Kagato spotted her out. Grinning he commanded his last men forward, the four men moving in to quickly push back the soldiers in front of him, now outnumbered. Kagato prepared to draw his sword, his hands flexed and loosened on the hilt of his long sword as he waited for a breach in the lines to appear. Jiggo's force was losing, and being pushed back, the remaining horseman dismounted to help their comrades, the way was now mostly clear for Kagato.

It was well known that Kagato was the second best swordsman in all of the empire, only lord Tenchy was more skilled. Anyone remaining in his way would be quickly dealt with, as Jiggo was engaged on the other side.

He would complete his contract, thought Kagato, the thought of the money he was to receive being 'most' appealing. Taking a focussing stance he prepared himself to rush forward. Concentration centred entirely on Eboshi his narrow eyes sprung open in shock as he felt the point of a blade suddenly appear in the middle of his back.

"Don't move Kagato" came a calm voice of a young man. Kagatos eyes regained composure, though otherwise his body did not move a muscle.

"Ahhh, Ashitaka… I see I underestimated your abilities… most negligent of me" he said in his usual cool arrogant voice. Using the time Kagato 'sensed' his immediate surroundings, unnoticeable to Ashitaka, changing the tension of his body, preparing his muscles to move.

"Put your hands up, no one else has to die today." Ashitaka said calmly moving a little closer. Kagatos hands were still on the hilt of his sword and its sheath, his fingers flexed slightly.

"Oh but they do… Eboshi for one" he replied.

Quick as lightening Kagato pushed down hard on the hilt of his sword, with his other hand still holding firm at the top end of the sheath the lower end swang around, twisting his body as he did so the sheath caught Ashitakas sword on its side, pushing it to the side and down. In the same action Kagato drew his sword swiping at Ashitakas exposed side. Luckily for Ashitaka Kagato couldn't get a good angle and his quick reflexes saved him as he dived in the direction his sword was pushed. Rolling quickly he perried upwards as Kagato spun and swiped downwards, impacting heavily the two swords ground to a halt. Ashitaka, teeth gnashing, grabbed the blunt end of his sword's blade with his other hand and pushed Kagato back using his legs. Taking a step back Kagato immediately began a series of attacks. Ashitaka perryed and thrust back, the two swordsman exchanging a series of wide sweeps, and defensive blocks. Ashitaka was at a disadvantage, having to use is skilful agility to avoid double blows… Kagato was closing in. Though he had a much more rigid style Kagato could move quickly, jumping a desperate backward low sweep from an off balance Ashitaka. Landing skilfully he sweeped his sword upwards, Ashitaka stumbled backwards, just deflected the blow, though it causing a small cut on his arm. Tripping, Ashitaka landed against an old tree stump, slipped while trying to raise he eyed off Kagato with grim determination, Kagato saw his opportunity, grinned menacingly, he pulled out a small dagger from his cloak, and moved in.

Again too focused on his foe, Kagato reacted late to an incoming snowball, his dagger hand flew up in time to shatter the incoming object, its fragments obscuring his vision for a crucial second. Backing off Kagato was barely able to deflect the first blow from San, her dagger coming down on a deadly angle as his own went flying off, unable to hold the transfer of momentum.

Jumping backwards and with a sweep of his sword Kagato ensured a moments reprieve, wiping the snow from his face he glared at the two warriors, Ashitaka was already up and the two were already circling him.

"So… the great alliance of man and spirit" Kagato grinned, moving slowly, preparing to defend himself. "Let us see how strong the alliance is."

San moved first, still highly angered at how close Ashitaka had come to being killed, herself now little caring about the need to take Kagato alive. Ashitaka moved a split second later. Kagato managed to block both attacks with one sweep, able to kick the still emotional San away in the process. Ashitaka connected with his free elbow as the opportunity presented itself, San recovered and went back in. Momentarily winded, Kagato deflected a blow from Ashitaka and ducked low to avoid the follow-up, his own sword being redirected on the way up as San tried to sweep his feet from under him, catching her foot painfully with his ankle. Wincing he was able to lunge at Ashitaka, pushing his sword away with his own Kagatos free hand grabbing at the you princes neck ,falling backwards Ashitaka deflected the hand and grabbed Kagatos cloak, using the momentum Ashitaka kicked out with his knee pulling Kagato over with him and launching him over his own head, Kagato was completely taken by surprise and landed on his back, wincing for a second he opened his eyes to spot a flying San baring down on him, pushing his sword up he was barely able to deflect, getting a nasty cut on his leg as San took a second swing on the way past, however her landing was on a steep slope and she slipped a few meters down towards the road. Rolling Kagato sprung back up, his teeth bared in fury, Ashitaka was already coming in double handed for a major swing. Kagato swung back, the two swords connecting heavily, both men were overcome with adrenalin, a series of major sweeps followed as the two swords connecting heavily each time, Ashitaka had a height advantage and after one well delivered blow was able to swing down hard, Kagato summoned all his strength for an upward blow. Time seemed to slow down as the two warriors focused all their efforts on this manoeuvre. San was still scampering back up the slope and could only watch in horror as she saw Ashitakas sword finally sacome to the superior blade of the Muyo clan, it shattering spectacularly. Luckily the momentum carried into Ashitaka and not the shards, the young prince fell back onto the snow relatively unharmed, the hilt of his sword still in his hand. Kagato grinned with satisfaction, taking a step towards the fallen Ashitaka he raised is sword for a final swing.

"Noooooooo!" came a shout from San, the deafening sound of her voice coming through with such force it was as if a definitive statement had been made, it was far beyond what a human voice was capable of. While shouting this San throwing her dagger wildly in an unorthodox fashion, the dagger flying with such speed and accuracy it was as if nothing else moved during its travel. Connecting with the hilt of Kagatos sword the dagger split the ornamental handle, berrying itself into Kagatos palm, the sword falling into the snow behind him. Unknown to San the call had shocked all the remaining combatants out of their train of thought, all turning to look at the source of the shout. Seeing his opportunity Ashitaka pushed himself off the snow and lunged at Kagato, releasing the remainder of his sword on the way up he pressed the wrists of his hands together to impact flat handed on Kagatos chest, the older warrior not evading as he was still in shock about his own hand. The force transferred perfectly, and Kagato was launched backwards, landing heavily and sliding a few meters down the slope as everyone watched. Transfixed by the events, and both sides recognising the players, the two sides backed away a bit from each other, continuing to watch as Ashitaka calmly got back up, retrieving the still useable sword of Kagato and moving down the slope to ware the semiconscious Kagato was trying to regain his breath. San had moved over as well, reaching down she grabbed Kagatos hand unopposed, pulling out her dagger savagely, Kagato letting out a low groan with the little air he had managed to get back into his lungs.

Looking up at the soldiers and mercenaries in front of him he noticed that Lady Eboshi had entered the fray, she had gone in with her one arm to help her protectors and was quite noticeable with her long black hair now exposed, 'gutsy woman' thought Ashitaka, still catching his breath.

"Listen up noble worriers of the Muyo Clan!" shouted Ashitaka in a commanding voice.

"You have fought honourably, but no more blood will be spilled today!"

"I know the reason for your attack" he announced, looking at Eboshi, who was apparently reading his mind, nodding at him in anticipation of what was to come next.

"And I also know that this aim is no longer legal"

Ashitaka looked down at Kagato.

"Lady Eboshi and Iron-town are now under the protectorate of the Emperor! Lord Asano has attempted to kill off Eboshi before this information was passed on to you through your own channels!" he continued.

Many of the mercenaries looked around a little doubtfully, not all were well-versed in politics and even the notion of going against the emperor was a worrying thought.

"In good faith I suggest we cease hostilities immediately, tend to the wounded and move towards Iron-town, where we can rest and prove to you the truth."

"As tokens of mutual trust, Eboshi and her personal guards will remain in the escort of the Muyo clan, while Kagato will remain in the escort of Iron-town!"

San took a side-glance at Ashitaka, she didn't really understand this idea of honour amongst humans though she trusted that Ashitaka knew what he was doing.

Again the mercenaries looked hesitant, Kagato still said nothing and Clay was still containing Iron-town with his small squad.

Now mostly recovered, Kagato slowly got up, turning, he faced the groups of men further down the slope.

"You will do as he says!" commanded Kagato.

"Though we will not enter Iron-town, we will resolve this outside the main gates!"

"Agreed!" replied Ashitaka.

Slowly both sides reacted, firstly putting away their weapons then going to investigate the status of their fallen comrades. As was befitting for honourable opponents both sides soon found themselves helping each other as they went about preparing to move out. San, Ashitaka and Kagato moved down to the pass, well ahead of the remaining group.

"You've won this one boy" said Kagato suddenly to Ashitaka, as they watched the men load the wounded into the wagon. "Though I hope for your sake, that the papers are up to scratch"

"I'm sure they will be." replied Ashitaka. "It's a pity you won't be getting your bounty." he added with a little uncharacteristic venom. Kagato for his part smiled.

"We will be covered for expenses, Lord Asano is not that big a fool"

Looking at the casualties he wondered what type of compensation was due. Even though the fighting was intense both side had only lost about ten men dead each, and each another fifteen injured to one degree or another. Frowning Ashitaka lamented the waste of life, behind him he could make out the faint sounds of gunfire far off in the distance.

"Gonza is obviously trying to break out the fool!" said San with concern.

"He would have stopped the people of Iron-town as long as he could" replied Ashitaka, then turning to the tied up Kagato.

"Can you call your people off, I will ensure the people of Iron-town won't interfere with our agreement."

Kagato looked at him for a second, then turning, he whistled. Catching the attention of one of his warriors Kagato nodded his head for a second, the warrior seemingly understood, retrieving a signal arrow he manipulated the end for a second then took aim and fired. A familiar sound, though just the slightest bit different to ones Ashitaka had heard before, screeching through the air. It only seemed like seconds but this was followed by a second, fainter, one in the direction of Iron-town. It then only seemed like another minute or so before the faint firing began to slow down, then stop completely. Ashitaka looked at Kagato, impressed.

With surprising speed the convoy was soon ready to depart, The mercenaries and soldiers mixed together in convoy, everyone well aware that the mercenaries held the position of power due to their superior numbers. About one hundred metres in front of the convoy on the road was the small group of three. Ashitaka still holding the sword loosely in his hand. Occasionally Ashitaka saw Kagato looking over at the forest on the other side of the river, himself wondering what had happened on that side. Both of them were answered when a dark voice called out to them from further up the road.

"So are we ready to move out yet?" came the unmistakable voice of Gendo. Looking up they saw the large white wolf sitting in his hind legs panting slightly, obviously quite happy with himself.

"Gendo!" called out San happily. "What happened to you I was worried?" she added a little more accusingly.

"Just taking care of some unwelcome intruders in the forest." he replied, Ashitaka looked at the wolf's white coat, thankfully there didn't appear to be any blood. Putting on a puzzled look he was again answered when he heard the grunts of some wild pigs. Coming around the corner of the pass were about fifteen unarmed men, being escorted by some very large wild bores. Smiling Ashitaka gave Gendo an approving nod. Reading his mind Gendo said.

"After we suddenly appeared right amongst them, I gave them an option… apparently non of them wanted to fight."

"You're getting soft" said San, though her voice was filled with pride, not scorn.

"They're just lucky it all worked out" he said, smiling evilly.

Soon the convoy was ready to move out, it only took about twenty minutes before Gendo and his captives ran into the small squad from Iron-town coming the other way lead by Gonza. The captured mercenaries being very relieved at now being in the custody of men and not giant wild bores. Ashitaka informed Gonza of what was happening and he and the other men prepared to take over guard duties, a single horseman heading back with a message.

Looking from the other side of the river it was indeed a strange sight. Out in front was Gonza and the men of Iron-town watching over the captured mercenaries, about fifty metres behind was San and Ashitaka watching over Kagato and one hundred metres behind that was the rest of the mercenary force watching over Eboshi and her guards.

And this was the order that they appeared back at Iron-town. The mostly recovered Toki and Koroku were organising the tables, chairs and provisions, as well as setting up a make shift field hospital outside the main gates of Iron-town. Though the day was clear and the sun was shining, some large bonfires had been lit, and were just getting started as the convoy came into view.

"Toki look" called out a younger woman. Toki and Koroku turned to see Gonza and his men turn the corner.

"Well looked like its all gong to plan" Koroku said happily. Behind him Kaji appeared through the gate.

"I'm still not happy about being out here when those Muyo bastards are still up there, they could start firing at any time." mumbled Toki, her husband being about the only one not nervous about standing where a fearce fire fight had occurred only an hour before. Koroku came and stood by his wife, placing a reassuring hand on her back.

"Look, there's Ashitaka, San and Gendo, it will all be ok"

"So who captured who?" asked Kaji coming to sit beside the standing Koroku and Toki, Eboshi could now be seen surrounded by obviously still armed men wearing the Muyo colours.

"Looks like they captured each other?" offered Koroku in an easygoing manner, generating a smile from his wife.

Clay and the last of the mercenaries came down once they got the signal from Kagato, soon the injured were off loaded and being tended too. Kagato, still unarmed and flanked by San and Ashitaka was sitting at a table opposite from Eboshi, who herself was flanked by Clay and another mercenary. Between them were the papers from the Emperor.

"So do I get to look at these papers?" asked Kagato, impatiently nursing his now bandaged hand.

"I thought it would be best that an unbiased third party first look over the papers before handing them over" replied Eboshi.

"And why should this hold any-more weight then me looking over the paper myself?" asked Kagato, annoyed.

"Because the third party is me Kagi" came a voice that sounded entirety to young to be calling him Kagi. The small crowd that had gathered parted and Washu walked through, casually winking at her fellow clansman.

"Washu!" exclaimed Clay, obviously shocked. The rest of the mercenaries followed suite, not expecting to see one of their masters out here.

"Hey Clay, all going well I hope." she said sweetly but with obvious sarcasm. Kagatos expression turned to one of mild surprise to humour as he let out a long laugh.

"Master Washu, trying to get the bounty for yourself were you?" he asked, calming down. Washu gave him an angry look for a split second, before returning to her normal pleasing expression.

"As great a craftsman as you are you always return to fighting Kagato, there is more to life, I was simply visiting fellow scientists." she said innocently. Turning back to the papers she examined them closely, noting the paper penmanship and royal signatures carefully, as hard as decrees were to forge it was not impossible.

"So what is your verdict Master Washu" asked Kagato, now seemingly completely at ease with the situation. Something most puzzling to Ashitaka.

"I told you, call me Washu…" she said absent mindedly, still examining the papers, everyone watched on with interest, except for Eboshi, who simply smiled confidently.

"Looks good to me, looks like you're out of a job this time Kagi" she said finally. Kagato, for his part, simply sighed with a faint grin, then began to get up from his chair.

"You don't want to investigate them yourself?" asked Eboshi, already knowing the answer. Kagato looked at her for a second, then nodded.

"Lord Asano doesn't deserve to have this land" he said to her, bowing slightly, getting a nod in return, then he turned to face San and Ashitaka.

"Looks like your in the clear boy, well done" Kagato said, bowing ever so slightly. "And good luck, I know what it is like to have to deal with powerful women" he added, bowing slightly to San. San gave him an odd look then simply moved over slightly and intertwined her free hand with Ashitakas.

"Clay… prepare to move out"

"Feel free to stay until your wounded are mobile again" offered Ashitaka suddenly.

Kagato stoped for a second turning to face Washu.

"I will take care of them…" Washu responded automatically. "Give my love to all ,and tell Ryoko to behave" she added.

Without another look Kagato simply began to walk away, the rest of the mercenary force beginning to do the same.

"Well that sure was strange" remarked Koroku to is wife. Gendo, who was behind them with his brother offered.

"I actually find them easier to understand then most humans."

"Why does that not surprise me." remarked Toki, generating a chuckle from Kaji.

Ashitaka watched as members of the Muyo clan said goodbye to the wounded then headed off to catch up with Kagato who was waiting someway down the road. San was still beside him, turning he gave her a tender hug. Smiling she looked up into his face.

"Thanks for your help San" he said simply.

"You humans sure do live interesting lives… it maybe worth hanging around after all" she said teasingly, but with care.

"I was actually thinking of running away with you into the forest, to live more simply, and avoid the stress" he replied, with affection and jest.

"We'll see if we can't find a good balance" she replied leaning up and giving him a kiss.

Behind them Gonza stayed next to Eboshi, watching the mercenaries in the distance. Getting up from her chair Eboshi remarked.

"Good to see you could work so well with our new allies"

Gonza turned to look at her.

"I must admit that without them it would not have gone so well" he said with a hint of bitterness.

"I suppose this showed them that we do need them." he said begrudgingly. Eboshi stopped, looking over at San and Ashitaka and then over at Toki, Koroku, Gendo and Kaji.

"It also showed me that they need us" Eboshi said with a smile.

"My lady?" said Gonza, not fully understanding.

"Come Gonza, I need a full report, then we must think of a way to celebrate our new alliance with the emperor… as well as think of a way to thank our other allies for their continued help"

"Coming my lady" said Gonza, following her.

Five minutes later Kagato and his men were about to head off when, taking one more look at Iron-town, he could make out a young man riding a red elk coming towards the group. 'It had to be Ashitaka' thought Kagato, turning, he and his men began to walk. Moments later Ashitaka passed the column of men to bring Yakkuru into a trot next to Kagato. The red elk somehow looking pleased to have his master back.

"Kagato I forgot to give you your sword back" said Ashitaka, presenting the weapon to the older warrior.

"You keep it Ashitaka, I will make myself a new one... you earned it" he said simply, smiling slightly but not turning to face the mounted warrior.

Ashitaka simply allowed Yakkuru to slow down further, the rest of the Muyo clan making there way past the now stopped elk and rider. Looking back at Kagato for a second, Ashitaka dismounted, quickly stowing the weapon on Yakkuru, the Elk turned automatically to nuzzle his master, not having much opportunity to greet him only moments before. Ashitaka stroked the animal then turned for Iron-town.

"Come on old friend, lets go home." he said with care, scratching the large elk under the chin, and getting a nudge in return.

Back in the present…

San watched as the last of the fire gave over to embers, half closing her eyes, she enjoyed the soft crackling and light-play off of the coals. There was no need to refuel the fire, here they were safe, and the summer night proved quite comfortable, even in their state of undress. Lying still she listened to Ashitakas breathing, content. The two of them were lying on a fur blanket, Ashitaka on his back, one hand up next to his head, the other around San. She, was snuggled up to him from one side, her head resting on his chest with one arm and leg draped across him.

San smiled as Ashitakas breathing slowly changed, he had already dozed off a while back but now he drifted further into deep sleep.

'He's worked hard, he deserves his sleep' thought San. Remembering briefly their recent 'activities', she smiled and blushed simultaneously. Breathing in deeply she squeezed him ever so softly, receiving a slight murmur from him for her troubles. It had not been their first time, one thing had led to another a few months ago, however since then their love life had remained quite erratic, San was still working through things back then and the ever patient Ashitaka had remained supportive. Each time so far had been more a matter of both of them succumbing to mutual desire… however tonight had been different. There had been no animalistic excuses, every action was a conscious act, the slow, almost teasing, tender exploration being done deliberately by both young adults, as if to reaffirm their one desire, to give themselves fully to their partner. San could not have imagined what she felt that night, she shivered slightly as her body remembered. Not that the few other times had been bad, far from it… but tonight had been different, it had not been a simple reaction to physical cues, but an exploration of those cues. Tonight she had decided that she was Ashitakas, mind body and soul, and it was with all these three that she wished to express this. Ashitaka had always desired to do the same, but had known she was not ready, tonight however he had sensed the change, and as the two lovers had immersed themselves fully in each others affections they had found a contentment and fulfilment neither of them could have imagined.

San looked up dreamily at Ashitakas face, The young prince not noticing her careful movement. 'Where did you come from?' thought San tiredly. Sweeping her fingers across 'her' scar, on his, face.

Smiling she thought of her friends in Iron-town, Eboshis celebration and 'thank you' had been one hell of a big party, Fireworks had filled the sky, all around her people were merry and happy. She remembered Kaji playing with the children, Gendo and Koroku talking about life… San chuckled slightly as she remembered how Koroku, 'slightly inebriated' as she remembered happily, had come up to Toki while she was talking with San and a group of woman. After a short greeting he had suddenly kissed Toki full on the lips, In front of everyone! This had caused everyone nearby to instantly stop what they were doing and watch for Toki's expected violent reaction, smirking… After a few tense seconds they got there reaction, if him kissing her had not been a shock enough, she then obviously started to kiss him back in the same embrace! Mesmerised, everyone watched as they finally stoped, Toki sending him kindly on his way with a smile, to which he had then proclaimed loudly to Gendo that there was his proof that human females were not above reacting to the natural flows of the world. To which Toki replied loudly that this was only possible as long as the men knew their place, causing a rousing reception from everyone nearby. Koroku elegantly turned and bowed to his wife, who promptly blew him a kiss, before he turned, and walked triumphantly, if slowly, back to Gendo, this little display placing everyone in a marvellous mood, San could still see Tokis smiling face, and hear Gendo laughing in the background. She also remembered Ashitaka, smiling as he observed the goings on. Toki was talking to some of the other girls, and San had time to observe him, observing others. His kind face smiling at the people around him, and then talking with Eboshi… Yes even she was now considered a friend to San, of sorts. San had excused herself from Toki, going up to lean on Ashitaka, who simply took her in his arms. It had been quite a night, even Gonza had appeared to enjoy himself, Eboshi had publicly thanked the Wolf-clan and the spirits of the forests, and the two had even had a relaxed conversation, similar to that night on the battlements. San blushed again as she remembered how that night had ended with her and Ashitakas first time… It had been nice, she thought happily. Perhaps her body and soul had known even then, it had only taken her mind that extra four months to sort itself out.

San smiled happily to herself, contented with the past and confident of the future, her mind slipped back into to the here and now, and she snuggled up to Ashitaka, whose arm moved automatically to cover her own. San herself could barely perceive this physical change, simply becoming that ever slightly more content as she blissfully joined her lover in a deep perfect sleep.

The end.

Few! Gee that was a lot of fun, hope you enjoyed it! Love a happy ending, and that set them all up for a good solid future. May get some mini stories going in the future based on this if I get some good ideas. Also I know that some of the text may be very close to overstepping the rating but seriously, there was nothing graphical, or at least just imagine it with 'tame' camera angles. ;-) (Please leave a review, I will be unloading stories for a while and feedback is always appreciated… thanks!)


	11. Authors notes and reviewer feedback

Mind and Spirit

Authors notes and reviewer feedback:

Hello all, very shortly I will be updating the chapters (in the next day or so). Firstly I would like to show my appreciation to all the readers and reviewers, there were some horrendous grammatical errors in the first version (hopefully I got most of them!) and you all did very well to get through it.

To my great pleasure, despite the grammatical errors, I have received enormously encouraging feedback, and I am immeasurably happy that everyone appears to have enjoyed reading the fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Firstly I will go through all the reviews, up till now:

Sirius-strider: Thanks for the early encouragement, it really helps in those early stages.

Quin: Same again, comments like that are always well received :-)

Toma: Thanks for the more specific encouragement, I'm glad it was a smooth follow-on from the original story. Hope you got some good sleep! ;-)

Kakashiclone1120: Thanks for the encouragement, and for pointing out both the highs and the lows of my technical writing style, occasional poor grammar mixed with occasional sophistication. ;-)

Jedi3: Thank you for your kind words, particularly as I am always worried that my stories start too slow, wonderful to hear I had you hooked early, thanks again

Sally the ragdoll: Thanks for the advice, I should have done that before posting originally, the new updates have been checked and re-done, it really should be a noticeable improvement.

Don redmond: Thank you for the more specific analysis on the characters, nice comments like that give me confidence in the elements of the story I hold most important, character development and the story itself.

Mousewolf: he he… Thanks got that beta reader finally, sorry it took so long.

And finally, Gwyddion: Highest appreciation and thanks on a thorough and accurate review. Reviews like this is what I write for… I accept the criticism and hope to improve on the points raised in future, and the wonderful comments on my writing style have extra meaning given your own skill and background, once again a hearty thanks.

Authors notes:

After reading through the story again, as part of the correction process, I must admit I am happy with how it all came out. The format of the 'present' tying the two seemingly separate 'flashback' stories together seemed to have worked, I only hope that the present storyline was not do sparsely spaced to be effective. A friend of mine commented about the format of the separate stories and it was really the first time I thought of it as such. I suppose that I always viewed the story format as a progression of Ashitaka's and San's relationship to a stage where their two cultures would no longer be a separating factor.

I also received some comments about the characters, particularly Koroku's hidden talents, I have to admit I have a large soft spot for the ordinary person rising to the challenge. Leaders are taught to be brave and selfless, they almost don't have a choice, but for the ordinary person to do so, that I really like. Plus I really wanted to flesh out Toki's and Koroku's relationship, there was a whole dynamic there I thought was worth exploring, particularly the fact the two had total different mindsets, but could come to the same conclusion about such important matters as Ashitaka/San etc… I hope I got across that Koroku did not always simply follow his wife. ;-)

I also wanted to talk about the few character insertions, luckily they did not appear to annoy anyone, I deliberately picked characters that would fit the roles with their existing mentality, but would not overburden the main players. The two wolf cubs did not get much attention in the movie, so I felt free to manipulate them as I saw fit, they really developed as characters, and I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did. As for Kagato and Washu, the story did bend a bit to allow for them to remain more 'in' character, but I thought they complimented the story well, and allow for the readers mind to wander a bit.

Well, that will do, hopefully this section was interesting to some people, or at least was not boring ;-) … he he, thanks again all, don't gorget to check out my other epic "Hearts and Minds" an Evangelion continuation (and don't worry this one has been checked and updated!)

Thanks again…

Biz


End file.
